Destinos alterados
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Issei buscava vingança de vários anos atrás contra quatro garotas, até que encontrou o paradeiro delas. Uma mudança nos acontecimentos pode desencadear outras mudanças, podendo gerar acontecimentos alternativos. O que fazer quando em alguns dele é descoberto a verdade? Uma história com 3 finais alternativos desencadeados por mudanças nos acontecimentos a partir do 3º capítulo.
1. Início da vingança

**Sinopse:**  
Issei Hyoudou buscava por uma vingança de vários anos atrás contra quatro garotas. Por anos as procurou, avidamente, até que encontrou o paradeiro delas. Uma mudança nos acontecimentos pode desencadear diversas outras mudanças, podendo gerar acontecimentos alternativos, tal como um "efeito dominó". E o que fazer quando em alguns dele é descoberto a verdade? Uma história com três finais alternativos desencadeados por mudanças nos acontecimentos a partir do terceiro capítulo.

 **Notas da Autora**

Após anos, Issei, consegue encontrar...

Yo!

Essa shortfic terá 3 finais alternativos, após o capítulo 3.

O primeiro final será Agridoce, o segundo Dark e o Terceiro, um final feliz, ao mostrar as consequências de certas decisões.

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 1 - Início da vingança**

Vários anos após o evento dos dragões das trevas, Issei Hyoudou era um akuma de alto nível e tinha a sua realeza completa, despontando nos Rating Gamers.

Conseguiu o seu tão almejado harém. Tinha várias akumas em seu harém, atraídas pelo seu poder e status, assim como anjas, que mantinham as asas graças a maçaneta mágica que os levava a um quarto interdimensional e também tinha youkais, Caídas e outros seres. Era um harém diverso. Com a sua nobreza, harém e com a nobreza de Rias havia tido filhos. Mais de quarenta filhos de suas concubinas, considerados como bastardos, pois, nasceram fora do casamento, sendo que Rias era a sua única esposa e com ela teve um filho, sendo este considerado o oficial.

Mesmo com tudo isso, ele nunca se esqueceu de quando estava na escola de quatro meninas. Elas faziam parte da orquestra da escola. Três delas eram mimadas e arrogantes, sendo que o elegeram quando jovem para ser humilhado em público. Ele nunca se esqueceu da humilhação e ainda sentia muita raiva em seu ser.

Infelizmente para ele e felizmente para elas, a seu ver, ele não conseguiu descobrir o paradeiro delas, pelo menos até aquele dia, quando viu elas em um cartaz, sendo que iriam se apresentar em um teatro, pois, haviam entrado na orquestra municipal e estavam cotadas para fazerem parte da Orquestra nacional, junto de outra jovem.

Ele havia se lembrando que alguns meses antes de se formar e ir para o ensino médio, entrou uma jovem recém-transferida.

Ela tinha olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. Se chamava Nadeshiko. Era tímida e tinha uma face gentil. Ele riu amargamente quando se deixou acreditar naquela face amável. Era como as outras, mas, ao contrário das outras que não fingiram serem suas amigas para depois esmagá-lo publicamente, Nadeshiko fez isso.

Um dia, em público, ele foi humilhado por ela. Ficou com muita raiva, sendo que ainda não conseguia compreender, porque ela evitava olhar para ele e falava com a cabeça baixa.

Mas, isso não importava. Havia achado as quatro, sendo que por ela tocar violino, estava no grupo delas, da orquestra.

Sorrindo malignamente, ele se levanta, sendo que havia criado uma nova técnica apenas para as quatro. Desenvolveu especialmente para elas e com um sorriso ao imaginar a sua vingança, ele se transporta até o local, usando o seu círculo mágico.

No belo e majestoso teatro, um belo concerto estava para ser realizado e dentre os integrantes do grupo, estavam as quatro que eram alvo da vingança de um akuma dragão de alto nível.

Nadeshiko suspirava tristemente pela vigésima vez. Ela ainda se ressentia, no passado, do que foi obrigada a fazer, sobre ameaça de Kagome, Chichi e de Lucy, de revelarem fotos que tiraram dela nua, para toda a escola. Elas fizeram isso, pois, ela havia se tornado amiga de Issei Hyoudou e elas odiaram isso. Ela ainda se ressentia de ter feito aquilo com Issei. Claro que havia sido ameaçada, mas, poderia ter negado. Suas fotos seriam divulgadas e ela simplesmente, mudaria de cidade. Os seus pais não negariam isso e com certeza, seriam os primeiros a falarem de mudança. Até para outro país.

Mas, não. Na hora, ficou com tanta vergonha que não pode nem falar aos seus pais e o resultado foi a humilhação de seu melhor amigo, sendo que se culpava até aquele dia. Anos após a humilhação, ela tentou procurar Issei, mas, não o encontrou para se desculpar. Ela queria encontrá-lo para pedir perdão e contar o motivo de ter feito aquilo. Claro que seria indigna de perdão.

Com muito custo, havia conseguido recuperar as fotos e elas estavam dentro de seu violino. Havia conseguido, pois, em um descuido delas, as pegou. Provavelmente, usariam para fazer alguma chantagem, já que ela seria a principal ao abrir a orquestra com um solo dela.

E de fato, foi isso o que aconteceu. Ou tentou acontecer. Elas ficaram furiosas.

Naquele instante, mantendo-as no seu campo de visão, as cortinas se abriam e ela se preparava para o seu solo no centro da orquestra.

Então, uma força desconhecida fez as outras três se erguerem, sobre o olhar estupefato delas, para depois, as roupas delas serem rasgadas em público, enquanto eram obrigadas a caminharem até ficar na frente de todos, sem poder se sentar e após alguns minutos, com Nadeshiko corando e chorando, elas sentem que são libertadas e correm dali.

Antes que pudessem correr, Issei captura cada uma delas. Nadeshiko estava tão assustada que não viu quem era. Só havia visto asas de demônio.

A próxima coisa que elas sabiam é que estavam em um quarto e são jogadas no chão.

Lucy se levanta, irada, sem qualquer pudor, sendo o mesmo para Kagome e Chichi, enquanto Nadeshiko se encolhia contra a parede, tentando se cobrir como podia, sendo que havia trazido o seu violino, presente dos seus pais. Mesmo sendo famosa, nunca trocou o seu velho violino que tinha um valor emocional, por um novo.

\- O que está fazendo seu bastardo? E que teatro foi esse com essas asas? Eu sou Lucy Heartfilia e o meu pai é amigo do ministro do Japão e não vai deixar esse sequestro, barato! – a loira exclamava irada.

\- O meu pai também é amigo do Ministro do interior japonês! Não pense que tal ato não terá retaliação! Afinal, eu sou Kagome Higurashi – a de olhos castanhos exclama.

\- O meu pai é amigo do Ministro do interior, também e não vai deixar isso barato! – a de cabelos e olhos ônix exclama – Ou eu não me chamo Chichi!

\- Vocês não tem pudor mesmo. São vagabundas. Ela, pelo menos, tem algum. – ele aponta para Nadeshiko – Não vai falar nada, acastanhada?

Nadeshiko nega com a cabeça, não querendo olhar para ele.

\- Irei me vingar de vocês e começarei agora. Boosted Gear.

Nisso, ele invoca a sua manopla, com elas ficando aterrorizados, ainda mais ao ver surgir asas e ele sair do chão, voando sem cordas, até que Nadeshiko murmura aterrorizada:

\- É um akuma.

\- Akuma? – a loira pergunta, estarrecida.

\- Um akuma dragão de alto nível e desenvolvi uma técnica especial para vocês quatro. Fiquem felizes – ele se concentra, enquanto descia, deixando as asas de akuma e outra asa de dragão que surgiu – Sexual Slave.

Então, com a manopla brilhando toca nas três, cujos olhos saem de foco, para depois serem tomadas pela luxúria extrema.

Então, usa o seu círculo mágico em um local afastado do teatro onde tocariam e depois ordenou que andassem nuas na frente do teatro, além de mandar que fizessem poli dance nuas nos postes, para depois se esfregarem em homens, com muitos tirando fotos e filmando, até que as fez correr até um beco, com ele as transportando para o quarto, onde faz elas terem relações lésbicas entre si, para depois elas irem até ele, se tornando submissas, com ele as estuprando, para depois sair do quarto, quebrando o controle delas, temporariamente, ao estalar os dedos.

Quando elas acordam, elas ficam inicialmente confusas, para depois se lembrarem de tudo o que fizeram, nitidamente.

Lucy, Chichi e Kagome ficam iradas quando descobriram que o obedeceram e não, pelo que fizeram. Para elas, era revoltante terem virado escravas sexuais de alguém, pois, ao ver delas, elas vinham de famílias importantes.

Então, começaram a discutir entre si.

Já, Nadeshiko, chorava em um canto, desesperada, se sentindo suja, sendo que após a letargia, se levanta e toma um banho, pois, estava coberta de sêmen por dentro e por fora, não compreendendo, embaixo do chuveiro, o que havia feito para provocar um demônio poderoso, embora achasse ele familiar. Ela chorava, abraçada a si mesmo.

Elas não sabiam que Issei podia ver e ouvir tudo por um circuito de tevê e notou que havia pegado leve com elas. Além disso, na breve discussão entre elas, elas sempre se deitavam juntas.

A única realmente afetada e muita era Nadeshiko, que chorou em um canto e depois no banheiro. Muitos, ao verem alguém tão belo sofrer, sentiriam pena, mas, ele se lembrou do que ela fez ao primeiro sinal de sentir pena, enquanto ignorava o que Ddraig falava a ele.

Afinal, o dragão não era a favor do que ele fazia. Portanto, preferiu ignorar o que ele tentava argumentar com o seu hospedeiro.

Mais tarde, ele entrou no quarto e Nadeshiko procurou se afastar dele e se dependesse dela, tentaria se fundir a parede, pois, a hora temida chegou, quando o viu trazer a manopla e falar as palavras que mais temia, antes de ter a mente subjugada.

Ele as fez comer capsulas especiais que nutriam e hidratavam, para depois leva-las até uma estação de tevê, que estava tendo uma programação ao vivo. Os guardas não compreenderam como quatro mulheres nuas invadiram uma programação ao vivo, exibindo os seus corpos para todos verem, para depois, ao saírem, virarem em um corredor, desaparecendo.

No quarto, Issei as fez usar consoles, nelas mesmas, para depois estupra-las. Somente após terminar, com elas dormindo, desfaz o controle, para que sofressem ao se lembrarem do que fizeram.

Novamente, após algumas horas, elas acordam e a emissora afeta um pouco Lucy, Chichi e Kagome, que ficaram mais revoltadas por terem sido subjugadas, pois eram orgulhosas e arrogantes. Era um golpe brutal em seu orgulho e arrogância.

Nadeshiko apenas chorava e se desesperava, sendo que após tomar banho, adormecia, após chorar e muito, pensando em como os seus pais estavam reagindo, sabendo que mesmo que fosse libertada, em algum momento, nunca iria voltar para casa, porque não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dos seus pais. Preferiria viver na rua, exposta aos perigos de tal ambiente, a voltar para casa.

Uma serva vinha recolher o lençol e trocava, quando elas dormiam.

Enquanto Nadeshiko dormia, ela se viu em um campo e ao seu lado, havia uma espécie de serpente dourada imensa, alada, de olhos azuis como safira, que a olhava atentamente. Se fosse em outra situação, estaria aterrorizada, mas, naquela, não. A sua dor, vergonha e desespero eram intensas demais, para permitir que ela ficasse abalada com uma serpente gigantesca que para ajudar, não tinha uma postura agressiva, além de ter um olhar piedoso para ela, que quando viu a serpente, passou a orar para que a atacasse e acabasse com o seu sofrimento.

\- Eu ouço os seus pensamentos, jovem... Saiba que mesmo que morresse, ele poderia ressuscitá-la como akuma.

Nadeshiko chora ainda mais, pois, tinha esperança que morresse para escapar e agora descobriu que nem isso, ela conseguiria.

A serpente se aproxima dela e a toca com a ponta de uma de suas asas, tentando confortá-la, sendo que a jovem se vira para ela e pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

\- Kinkiba (金牙 - presa dourada). Na bíblia, sou a serpente do Éden.

Nadeshiko fica surpresa, para depois a enorme serpente gargalhar, falando:

\- Na verdade, eu era apenas uma serpente enxerida. Não teve Adão e Eva. Apenas ficava me ocultando para ouvir todas as fofocas e os últimos babados. Como comi as frutas sagradas, ganhei esse aspecto. Muitos anjos não apreciariam a minha bisbilhotice e depois de tanta reclamação, por eu ficar seguindo eles, ouvindo escondida a conversa deles, acabei selada em uma Sacred Gear, que por sua vez, foi selada em um local para que eu não tivesse nenhum portador. Só que com um evento de anos atrás, o local em que eu estava foi destruído na guerra e eu me libertei. Por azar ou sorte, chame do que preferir, acabei escolhendo você, que passava perto do local. Eu posso escolher o meu portador. Somente você pode me ver. Afinal, em seu desespero, entrou na sua consciência. Ou melhor, dizendo, nas profundezas da sua Sacred Gear.

\- O que é uma Sacred Gear?

A serpente, pacientemente, explica e fala:

\- Minha habilidade especial, permite que te dê qualquer arma e não é só isso. Pode me passar a outro usuário. Claro, também tenho um balance break especial e tenho técnicas. Quer dizer, eu acho. O meu poder é baseado na força do desejo do meu usuário, sendo assim, de certa forma e com limitações, posso conceder o desejo de meu portador.

\- Acha?

\- Bem, nunca tive uma anfitriã antes. Você é a primeira.

\- Se ressente de ser selada?

\- Bem, sinto falta de rastejar e voar livremente por aí. Passei incontáveis milênios dormindo. Quando acordei, vi que fiquei enorme. Legal, né?

Nadeshiko olhava para a serpente gigantesca, sendo que pergunta, timidamente:

\- Você disse que pode realizar um desejo?

\- É um modo de falar. Eu disse que "o meu poder é baseado na força do desejo do meu usuário, sendo assim, de certa forma e com limitações, posso conceder o desejo de meu portador." Portanto, o que você desejar, dependendo do que for, pode acontecer. Claro, se estiver dentro das minhas possibilidades. Não sou um gênio da lâmpada que pode conceder qualquer desejo.

Nadeshiko fica pensativa e pergunta:

\- Aquela manopla do akuma que me escraviza é uma Sacred Gear, também?

\- Sim. É a Boosted Gear. Ah! Já vou falando. Eu não conseguiria fazer frente a ela. Há um dragão dentro dela, Ddraig, o dragão celestial da dominação. Mesmo eu sendo tão antiga quanto a Besta do apocalipse, Trihexa, não sei se tenho capacidade para tal. Eu acho que tenho. Eu acho que sou mais poderosa por ser mais antiga. Quer dizer, bem, eu acho, mas, não sei se... – ela falava incerta – Na verdade, não sei qual o meu nível de poder atual. Então, não tenho como saber se o supero ou não. Afinal, nunca o enfrentei para saber se tenho ou não, um poder que supera o dele. Além disso, eu nunca me importei com as batalhas. Sempre fui pacifica. Nada me agrada mais do que ficar fuçando as conversas alheias para saber dos últimos babados. Eu não sou guerreira, como os outros que estão selados nas demais Longinus.

\- Dominação? Tem tudo a ver o que faz comigo.

\- Os fortes desejos dele podem ser materializados pela Boosted Gear. Inclusive, se ele fica nervoso, seu poder aumenta. Eu posso fazer algo semelhante. Não seria tanto aumento de poder, mas, alguma habilidade. Claro que depende da força do desejo do meu anfitrião.

\- Poderia impedir que eu me lembrasse do que acontece comigo quando ele usa a técnica dele?

\- Bem, poderia poupá-la dos detalhes. Mas, de modo geral se lembraria.

\- Eu poderia escapar daqui?


	2. A descoberta de Nadeshiko

**Notas da Autora**

Nadeshiko descobre que...

Kinkiba se desespera, quando...

A serpente divina fica...

Nadeshiko decide...

Yo!

Após esse capítulo, os finais alternativos irão começar.

Irei numerar como "Final Alternativo (número do final alternativo, se é 1, 2 ou 3) e depois o título, para saberem a qual final alternativo se refere, lembrando que até o capítulo dois, a história segue normalmente. Os finais alterantivos, serão normeados em 1, 2 e 3.

É somente do três em diante, que dependendo das escolhas dos personagens, os acontecimentos irão ser alterados. Tudo dependerá das escolhas feitas por determinados personagens, que mudaram o rumo da história, originando esses três finais diferentes.

Por exemplo, o próximo capítulo será "Final alternativo 1 – (o título do capítulo)". O próximo capítulo, desse do exemplo, será o "Final alternativo 1 – (título do capítulo)" e assim por diante. Quando começar um novo final alternativo, o capítulo receberá o título "Final alternativo 2 – (título do capítulo)" e assim por diante.

Assim, todos vão saber a que final alternativo, aquele capítulo se refere, já que teremos três finais, sendo que o outro final alternativo, só vai começar, após terminar aquele final alternativo, anterior.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 2 - A descoberta de Nadeshiko**

\- Bem, com a habilidade certa, sim. Mas, não é tanto resistência e sim, a força do seu desejo. Tem que ser um desejo absurdo. Uma motivação extrema. Você tem a culpa em seu coração que bloqueia o seu desejo. Se livre dessa culpa, primeiro.

\- Entendo...

Então, ela começa a brilhar e a serpente fala, tristemente:

\- É o poder da Boosted Gear. Lamento, mas, não posso fazer nada. Mesmo que você me materializasse, não adiantaria e recomendo não falar nada. Saiba que uma Sacred gear pode ser retirada do usuário. A levaria a morte. Mas, não adiantaria contra um akuma. Eles podem trazer alguém de volta a vida, a força, com uma Evil Peace. Você não ficaria morta por muito tempo. Se quer ter uma chance de sair daqui, me mantenha em segredo.

Após elas tomarem obedientemente a pílula, Issei faz elas andarem nuas pelo centro da cidade, no seu horário mais movimentado, para depois fazê-las irem até uma boate.

Nadeshiko faz poli dance, com ele sabendo que ela se sentia mal e se deprimia facilmente. As outras foram ser prostitutas em uma orgia com outros humanos em uma casa noturna, para depois trazê-las e fazê-las terem sexo com ele.

Issei sai do quarto, olhando para Nadeshiko, cerrando os dentes, contendo o sentimento que queria ressurgir por ela e conforme andava pelos corredores, seu celular toca, identificando como sendo a sua gerente e uma de suas concubinas, com que teve um dos seus quarenta filhos que não eram tidos como oficiais, pois, as suas mães eram apenas concubinas e por isso, eram considerados como bastardos.

Afinal, nasceram fora do casamento. Somente Lucius, filho de sua esposa, era visto como filho oficial, pois, ele se casou com a mãe dele, Rias.

Ele suspira, pesadamente, sem ânimo para atender, até que se força a atender e ouve a voz dela como sendo distante, concordando com monossílabos, conforme ouvia a sua agenda da semana, sendo que ela sabia que ele estava se vingando, mas, não pediu maiores detalhes.

Enquanto ela falava, tentava conter o seu coração e os sentimentos que queriam ressurgir por Nadeshiko. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso, ignorava Ddraig, que podia ouvir os pensamentos dele e dava razão aos mesmos, tentando fazer Issei refletir.

Ravel sente que algo está estranho e quando o questiona, Hyoudou sai de seus pensamentos e dá uma desculpa, agradecendo por Ravel aceitar a desculpa, torpe, a seu ver, para depois ele desligar a ligação. De suas concubinas, era com ela que conversava mais, pois, gerenciava o seu tempo.

Então, cerrando os punhos, decidido a ignorar os seus pensamentos e Ddraig, que praticamente esbravejava com ele, enquanto ele se afastava do local para um de seus compromissos semanais.

Dois meses depois, elas haviam se deitado com centenas, sendo que Nadeshiko era somente com ele, que parou após uma semana. Fazia um mês e três semanas, que ela não fazia sexo com ele ou qualquer outro. Mas, as outras, sim. Como as outras três tinham relações com vários, ele selou o ventre delas, de modo que elas não engravidariam e havia selos mágicos que impediam que contraíssem alguma DST.

Por Nadeshiko se deprimir fácil, apenas se exibindo e ter sido virgem, até que a fez ter sexo com ele, ao contrário das outras que haviam tido dezenas antes dele usar a técnica nelas, resolveu poupá-la de se deitar com vários e por isso, não achou que precisava fazer no corpo dela, o mesmo que fez com as outras.

Nadeshiko chorava em um canto, sempre segurando o seu violino, buscando conforto nele, sendo que normalmente ia para dentro de sua mente, com a sua única amiga, Kinkiba. Era bom conversar com alguém, enquanto Kagome, Chichi e Lucy ainda discutiam entre si, trocando acusações. A serpente procurava animá-la, contando alguns fatos divertidos, para tentar fazer a amiga esquecer, ao menos, momentaneamente, o inferno que ela vivia.

Porém, antes que pudesse entrar na sua mente, ela correu até o banheiro e vomitou. Ela tinha, frequentemente, enjoo matinal e sentia os seus seios sensíveis. Além disso, o cheiro do sabonete no banheiro a enjoava.

Quando ela volta, fica estarrecida ao ver aquele que aterrorizava os seus sonhos, lá, sendo que Lucy, Chichi e Kagome haviam tentado bater nele e acabaram caídas no chão. Nadeshiko se cobria como podia, mesmo sabendo que ele a viu, nua, diversas vezes e encosta contra a parede, sentando no chão e se encolhendo como podia.

Ele estava com a temível manopla na mão que gelava o seu sangue e antes que usasse a técnica, ela pergunta em um fio de voz baixa, sem olha-lo, sabendo ser inútil:

\- Por que faz isso?

\- Sou Issei Hyoudou. O que vocês chamavam de patético e tantos outros adjetivos. Lembram-se do bullying que praticavam comigo? Vocês se lembram da humilhação pública comigo? As cacei por anos, apenas para me vingar.

Nadeshiko agora compreendia a fonte do ódio. Um ódio de anos atrás e ele as caçou em nome desse ódio e ao saber do motivo, se deprime ainda mais, se era possível, pois, merecia a sua vingança, a seu ver. Mesmo que contasse o que aconteceu, não mudaria o fato que tinha a opção de se mudar. Se tivesse vencido a sua vergonha e contado aos seus pais, eles teriam se mudado. Mas, não. A sua vergonha extrema acabou fazendo ela ser obrigada a falar coisas terríveis a Issei, após elas fazerem ela decorar o texto.

Então, novamente, sente a mente ser subjugada, sendo que antes lhe veio o pensamento de que merecia tudo o que acontecia com ela.

Como prometido, Kinkiba fazia o possível para poupá-la dos detalhes. Mas, ela sabia o que fazia e devia ser grata de não ser escrava sexual como as outras. Era somente uma escrava obrigada a andar nua em público e fazer poli dance em uma boate, enquanto que elas eram usadas por vários homens.

Após saber quem ele era, seus pensamentos mudaram, para desespero da serpente divina.

Afinal, dentro dela, a jovem se conformou e aceitou o fato de que merecia tudo o que acontecia com ela.

Portanto, ao ver dela, não havia motivos para ela achar ruim, pois, para a jovem, ela merecia tudo o que ele fazia com ela e frente a esse pensamento, Kinkiba se desesperou, pois, achava um absurdo a sua parceira pensar dessa forma.

Em virtude de tal mudança, sempre tentava fazê-la mudar de convicção, para que buscasse o poder interior para fugir. Para a serpente, ela não merecia o que ele fazia. Nadeshiko era tão vítima como o monstro que fazia aquilo com a jovem e naquele momento, Kinkiba passou a odiar os akumas. Nunca sentiu ódio por eles. Para a serpente gigantesca, a contenda entre as três maiores facções lhe era indiferente. Nunca teve qualquer interesse na arte da guerra. Era pacifica. O interesse dela envolvia apenas ouvir as últimas fofocas e ficar espionando as pessoas em busca de alguma fofoca interessante.

Porém, naquele momento, pela primeira vez em sua existência, quando passou a conviver com um akuma, que dava o inferno em vida a sua amiga, passou a odiar os demônios e agora compreendia que os atos dos anjos no passado de purifica-los, erradicando-os do mundo, era o certo. Seres tão malignos, a seu ver, se tornavam indignos de existir. Se os anjos tivessem conseguido erradica-los, a sua amiga, Nadeshiko, não estaria sofrendo tais tormentos, a seu ver. Naquele instante, a grande serpente desejou ser livre e ter poder para erradicar todos os demônios da face da Terra, pois, assim, salvaria a sua amiga e parceira, além de salvar outros inocentes das garras dos demônios, a seu ver. Inclusive, ela daria a sua alma e existência, apenas para ter esse poder.

Com as semanas, Issei passou a ter que conter o fato de que odiava ver outros homens olhando para ela, enquanto Nadeshiko exibia o seu corpo.

Sim, ele subjugou a mente delas e elas faziam o que ele mandava.

Porém, com o tempo, o olhar quebrado que a jovem exibia e de resignação lhe afetava. Das quatro, ela havia sido quebrada em menos de uma semana. As outras, não foram quebradas. Foram abaladas, mas, não quebradas. Nadeshiko era como se fosse de porcelana, fácil de quebrar. As outras eram mais duras.

Durante o advento das semanas, não conseguia vê-la como as outras. Desde que a trouxe, notou que ela não demonstrava amizade com elas. Parecia mais evitar as outras e sempre estava em um canto, inerte a discursão delas.

No final, ela nem ficou dez minutos na poli dance, pois, ele se levantou e a tirou dali, a levando para o quarto.

Ela sorria de forma maliciosa e agia como uma vadia, conforme efeito da técnica. Ele segura no rosto dela com as duas mãos e a beija, docemente, sendo que Nadeshiko começa a se esfregar nele, como prostituta, usando linguajar erótico e vulgar, até que ele fala:

\- Não aja assim.

\- Sim, mestre. Como deseja que eu aja? – ela fala lânguida – Posso ser o que o mestre quiser. O que deseja mestre?

Ele se afasta e estala os dedos.

Imediatamente, o sorriso e pose lânguida dela desaparecem substituídos pela confusão, exibindo alguma vida no rosto, para depois ganhar um olhar vazio e quebrado, se encolhendo no chão, conforme se arrastava para o canto da parede, se cobrindo como podia, enquanto chorava. O choro dela o deprimia, assim como o estado deplorável que ela estava. Ele pega o lençol e a cobre, com a humana, tremendo, sobre o toque dele por estar aterrorizada.

Ele estava perdido. Deveria odiá-la, mas, não conseguia. Por dois meses havia lutado por isso. Se convenceu que a caçava também pela humilhação. Quanto as outras três, sim. Mas, ela não. A queria ver.

Há anos atrás havia se apaixonado por ela e agora, atualmente, não sentia nada por Rias e pelas outras. Sentia por ela. Ele pode sentir a intensidade dos seus sentimentos naquela noite. Há semanas lutava contra o sentimento.

Ddraig e ele começam a conversar em pensamento:

" _Sabe que você a quebrou, irremediavelmente, parceiro? Não sabe? Veja o estado dela. Mesmo que fale algo, ela não vai ouvir._ – Ddraig fala, pesarosamente – _Eu disse para não agir com ela dessa forma."_

" _Eu sei! Basta eu selar as memórias dela."_

" _E vai selar do país inteiro e do mundo? As fotos e vídeos delas foram divulgados, amplamente, em todo o mundo. Elas foram apelidas das quatro vadias. O sonho dela de ser uma grande violinista foi estraçalhado. Praticamente destruído ao ser transformado em pó. O que sobrou para ela? Além disso, duvido que ela voltaria para casa, após sair daqui. Não ficaria surpreso se ela preferisse morar na rua, a encarar os seus pais."_ – Ddraig fala.

" _Ela pode ficar aqui. Com o tempo vão esquecer."_

" _Vai selar as memórias dela e deixa-la confinada aqui. Acha que o povo vai mesmo esquecer? Mesmo com a internet? É muita inocência."_ – Ddraig fala ironicamente.

" _Então, me fale o que eu devo fazer!"_ – ele exclama desesperado.

" _Tem uma frase. "A vingança é como um floresta densa, fácil de se perder". Você teve a sua vingança. Agora, me pergunta o que fazer? Eu fui contra isso desde o início. Contra o que faria em relação a ela. Sempre achei estranha a história, mas, você não quis me ouvir, seu imbecil! Você me ignorava sempre que eu tentava colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça, seu desgraçado!_ \- o dragão ruge, furioso, de dentro da Boosted Gear – _Você poderia ter perguntado a ela. Mas, não. Preferiu levar a cabo a sua vingança estúpida."_

" _Estou pedindo ajuda!"_ – Hyoudou pede em súplica ao dragão que o fuzilava com os olhos.

Ddraig revira os olhos e bufando, dobrando os braços em frente ao tórax, fala:

" _Não sei. Dê a ela dinheiro e condições de mudar de país. Um bem populoso com a memória selada. No Japão, não dá para ela ficar."_

" _Eu não queria ela longe de mim_. – ele murmura – _Não agora que eu a encontrei."_

" _Ainda insiste, nisso? Você a destruiu publicamente, psicologicamente e mentalmente. Acha que pode pegar as pecinhas, reunir e colar? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Mesmo que peça perdão, sendo que duvido que ela vai ouvir você, olhe o estado dela! Você a quebrou de todas as formas possíveis e até então, impossíveis."_

Issei chorava de raiva consigo mesmo, até que leva a mão para tocá-la e ela começa a tremer, chorando desesperada, começando a se debater em desespero, gritando, fazendo com que ele tentasse contê-la, pois, ela ia se ferir, sendo que sentia que só piorava. Mas, a outra opção seria deixar ela se debater e ela iria se machucar.

Após vários minutos, ela cai no sono e funga, dormindo em seus braços, com Issei respirando, aliviado, até que vê sangue saindo debaixo dela e se desespera.

Rapidamente, a coloca gentilmente na cama e vai buscar ajuda.

Nadeshiko chega as profundezas de sua Sacred Gear, com a serpente falando sobre o desespero dele e as lágrimas, assim como com ele a tirando e a beijando.

\- Alguém que nutre ódio por alguém por tantos anos... Acha mesmo que esqueceria? Olha o que ele fez e continua fazendo. Além disso, é um demônio! Demônios são monstruosos!

\- Eu tenho uma notícia que pode ser ruim ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista, para dar a você. Você está grávida dele e é uma menina.

\- Grávida? Uma menina?

\- Sim.

Nadeshiko se abraça e começa a chorar, falando:

\- Ele tem muito ódio por mim. No mínimo, vai querer fazer com ela, o mesmo que fez comigo! Ele é um akuma! Demônios são cruéis e perversos! Tudo o que eles praticam é o mal! Acha mesmo que um demônio terá algum sentimento pela filha de alguém que odeia e que se vinga, mesmo após anos?

\- Bem, ele é o único akuma que conheço e de fato, age como os demônios que ouvi falar dos anjos quando saía do Éden para ir ao Céu, onde eles moravam. Por isso, os anjos os caçavam. Era para salvar os humanos. Até os anjos caídos fazem isso. Lamento, mas, pelo que vi, não tenho uma opinião favorável. O que você diz tem um fundo de verdade. Não duvido que ele agiria assim. Mesmo com ele chorando e tal. Na melhor das hipóteses, mataria o bebê, o que seria bom, para que a pequena não sofresse o inferno em vida. Mas, não posso afirmar isso. Enfim, não sei.

\- O que os anjos falavam dos akumas?

A serpente fala, tristemente:

\- Eu não quero contar. Você só irá se desesperar ainda mais, amiga. Acredite.

\- Por favor. Eu preciso saber. – ela implora.

A serpente olha longamente para ela e depois, cabisbaixa, suspira e conta, vendo que a face dela ficou horrorizada, com a humana conseguindo se recuperar, apesar de chorar ainda mais intensamente, enquanto falava:

\- Se falaram isso, prevejo ele se vingando da minha filha. Não posso suportar vê-lo usando essa técnica nela. Ela não pode passar pelo que passei ou pelo que as outras passam. Preciso salvá-la dele! Preciso sair daqui! Eu mereço o que ele faz comigo, mas, a minha filha é inocente! Ela não merece pagar pelo que eu fiz!

\- Nadeshiko... Eu preciso do desejo forte. Só assim, você pode fugir daqui e saiba que ainda insisto que você é apenas mais uma vítima. Você não merece e nunca mereceu o que esse bastardo faz com você.

Conforme pensa na sua filha, se lembrando do que ele faz com ela e as outras, assim como eram os akumas, segundo os anjos e a bíblia, assim como pela convivência dela com um, sendo que ao imaginar a sua filha passando pelo inferno que ela passava a jovem passa a demonstrar um poder imenso. O seu desejo se torna poder e a enorme serpente dourada fala, sorrindo:

\- Eu sinto... É o poder do seu coração! O poder daquele Issei, pelo que compreendi é da perversão. Um falso poder. Não pode ser comparado ao poder do seu coração. Ao poder do seu amor para com essa vida em seu ventre e seu desejo de salvá-la do inferno. Com esse sentimento, você pode usar a minha habilidade especial! Repita o que eu falar.

Quando Issei chega com um médico, Nadeshiko está de pé, com uma forte luz a envolvendo e ele vê em cima da mão dela uma luva dourada, com o símbolo de uma cabeça de serpente com uma joia azul que brilhava, enquanto surgia um círculo dourado em torno dela, com ele não conseguindo distinguir a escrita e símbolos, devido ao forte brilho que irradiava, sendo que parecia divino, fazendo ele passar mal por ser um akuma, mesmo um dragão, assim como o médico, que era um akuma de classe baixa e por isso sentia ainda mais, fortemente, o poder divino que emanava de Nadeshiko.


	3. Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 1

**Notas da Autora**

Nadeshiko decide...

A filha dela...

Yo!

Este é o primeiro final alternativo e é dividido em 4 partes.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 3 - Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 1**

Então, ela ergue o dorso de sua mão que não tem a joia e a coloca junta daquela que a possuí, ganhando uma réplica. Quando ambas as mãos se separam, surge um portal dourado que a envolve, com Issei tentando alcança-la, sendo que não consegue.

Ele não havia reagido antes, pois, não sabia que ela tinha uma Sacred gear, desconhecida, sem saber que na verdade era uma Divine Gear e que não estava listada nas treze Longinus.

O brilho ofuscante impedia que ele visse o que ela tinha no dorso das mãos, pois, precisava fechar os seus olhos e somente pode ver o contorno de algo que não pode definir.

Nadeshiko acorda longe dali e ao abrir os olhos, está no quintal de uma casa, apenas usando o lençol que foi envolvido nela na mansão de Issei, sendo que Kinkiba explica o que fez, mas, fala que a técnica que o akuma dragão usou nela, por usar várias vezes, a deixou marcada, de certa forma, permitindo que fosse localizada e que se ele soubesse gerenciar essa habilidade, poderia encontra-la e frente a tal constatação, se desesperou.

Rapidamente, ela pega algumas roupas do varal, murmurando desculpas a mulher que estava dentro da casa pelo vulto que viu através da janela, para depois se afastar dali, sendo que em uma calça havia um dinheiro amassado e meio úmido.

Ela fica triste ao se recordar de que o violino dos seus pais ficou na mansão, sabendo que não podia voltar por ele e se afasta, enquanto que a serpente dourada alada prometeu que faria de tudo para obstruir o rastreamento, mas, não podia ser para sempre.

Segundo a serpente, Issei era poderoso demais e Ddraig também e tornou a afirmar que a sorte delas foi que a Sacred Gear dela o deixou sem ação e isso permitiu a fuga dela. Se ele tivesse usado o Balanced break dele, não teriam tido a mínima chance.

Kinkiba não sabia que por ser tão antiga quanto Thihexa, sendo que ela era colossal, assim era o seu poder. Ela era mais poderosa do que pensava que era.

Porém, por não ser guerreira e sim, pacífica, sendo que ficou selada por incontáveis milênios, não sabia o seu real poder que poderia até rivalizar com Trihexa. O que faltava a serpente era confiança em suas habilidades e a percepção do seu verdadeiro nível de poder.

\- Poderia me ocultar até eu dar a luz? Quero salvar a minha filha. Ela é inocente. Não merece pagar pelo meu crime.

Kinkiba suspira e fala:

\- Você também é inocente. É uma vítima. Esse Issei é um monstro. Bem, como ele é um akuma, eu não estou surpresa. De fato, os demônios são monstruosos.

Nadeshiko fala que não é vítima e elas acabam discutindo, até que a serpente suspira novamente e fala, após pensar nas piores torturas e xingamentos para Issei Hyoudou por ter destruído a sua amiga, ao ponto dela se achar culpada e merecedora do que aconteceu a ela, em vez de ver que era uma vítima:

\- E depois de dar a luz, amiga? O que deseja fazer?

\- Não quero voltar. O que faço? Sei que mereço, mas... – a jovem violinista fala incerta, sendo que tremia frente a ideia de voltar, assim como de ser encontrada.

\- Se você voltar, ele pode descobrir que ficou grávida e irá achar a sua filha. – Kinkiba fala na esperança da sua amiga não cometer a loucura de voltar – Irá me arrancar de você e a ressuscitará como akuma.

Nadeshiko treme ainda mais, enquanto passava um pensamento na mente dela, sendo que pela conecção entre ambas, Kinkiba viu e fala pesarosamente, compreendendo que era a única alternativa para salvar a criança no ventre de sua amiga:

\- De fato, fazendo isso, você poderá salvar a sua filha, mas, saiba que eu não queria usar tais técnicas em você, mesmo que as deseje. Se bem, que não suportaria ver você sofrer, novamente, nas mãos daquele monstro. Eu vi em sua mente a que extremo está disposta a chegar. É com grande pesar que confirmo que de fato, o que imaginou, seria a forma mais eficaz de proteger a sua filha dele.

\- Entendo... você viu a que extremo estou disposta pela minha filha. – ela fala tristemente.

\- Sim e compreendo.

\- Também sabe que quero que fique com a minha filha.

\- Isso pode ser feito. Parece que eu posso escolher o meu portador.

\- Obrigada.

De volta a uma das casas de Issei, o médico recolhe o sangue e faz testes.

Enquanto isso, Hyoudou vai até o violino e acaba segurando com raiva, o quebrando, enquanto se sentia mal, sendo que vê fotos de Nadeshiko jovem, nua, sendo que estava saindo do banho e um bilhete, no caso da chantagem e o que ela teria que fazer e falar, assim como o texto que fizeram e era o mesmo que ela falou há vários anos atrás.

De fato, ela parecia recitar um texto, não o olhando e ao se recordar daquele dia, pode ver mais nitidamente a aversão que ela tinha pela proximidade delas, sendo coisas que não se recordava, ao revê-las. Somente naquele instante, conforme forçava a sua mente, se recordava de tais cenas e comportamento.

Ele segura com força as fotos, assim como o texto, enquanto chorava de raiva e de dor. Ela era inocente. Foi chantageada e conhecendo a vergonha que ela sentia, não falou a ninguém. Cedeu. Ela não era como as outras e sim, mais uma vítima delas. Na sua ânsia por vingança, sequer parou para questioná-la. Não cogitou a hipótese de perguntar a ela o motivo dos seus atos e da mudança súbita da noite para o dia e que agora sabia, que havia sido feito sobre chantagem.

Então, o médico se aproxima e fala, enquanto Issei estava com um olhar triste, imerso em pensamentos:

\- Eu analisei o sangue. Ela estava grávida e é de menos de dois meses. O bebê é meio akuma e meio dragão e segundo um exame mais detalhado, é uma menina.

Issei sai de seus pensamentos e fica estarrecido, para depois ficar emocionado. Teria uma filha da mulher que sempre amou.

Agora, conforme analisava o presente, a partir do seu passado, percebeu que buscou outras mulheres, para que no íntimo, elas preenchessem o vazio que ela deixou ao mesmo tempo em que queria ser cercado de mulheres, pelo fato de ter sido humilhado por mulheres quando mais jovem.

Mas, no fundo do seu coração, sempre foi Nadeshiko. Mesmo após anos e a suposta humilhação, ainda a amava, sendo que no intimo, algo sempre lhe dizia que a história estava mal contada.

Porém, o anseio de revê-la, mesclou-se a vingança, quando colocou as outras três, junto, de sua busca. De fato, queria vingança, mas, no fundo do seu coração, queria rever Nadeshiko. Sua Nadeshiko.

A felicidade de saber que teriam uma filha desapareceu ao se recordar que ela estava em algum lugar, grávida e sem ninguém para protegê-la. Podia ter uma Sacred gear, mas, duvidava que conseguisse usar. Além disso, o fato de ter despertado uma Sacred Gear, a poderia fazer ser caçada por isso. Muitos cobiçavam ter alguém com Sacred Gear e ela não seria exceção, sendo que já estava fragilizada mentalmente pelos seus atos.

Ou seja. A seu ver, ela era uma presa demasiadamente fácil e a visão dela escravizada por outro akuma, lhe deixou possesso.

Rapidamente, ele anuncia uma recompensa para quem acha-la, sendo que deve ser viva e bem.

Além disso, já tinha um plano, caso algumas de suas concubinas questionassem o anuncio ou a sua esposa. Não podia falar a verdade. Não conseguia. Preferia guardar para si mesmo.

Ele decide deixar as outras três no modo escrava sexual, sendo que havia visto elas saindo da boate com homens e lançou um feitiço nelas, para que não ficassem grávidas e para que recobrassem, periodicamente, a consciência, apenas para se desesperarem, enquanto que elas mesmas iriam se esfregar nos homens, sendo que decidiu que nunca iria libertá-las.

\- Parceiro, talvez tenha uma forma de acha-las. Pelo menos a mãe.

\- Como? – Issei pergunta desesperado a Ddraig.

\- Conforme evoluiu a sua técnica para as três, agora, assim como pelo fato de Nadeshiko-chan ter ficado por meses sobre a sua influência, é possível localizar usando um "vínculo", por assim dizer. Se bem, que vocês têm a raríssima ligação verdadeira que fortalece esse vínculo. Portanto, usando essa mesma técnica de outra forma, pode achar a sua "propriedade", por mais que desgoste falar essa palavra.

\- Ela não é propriedade mais. Não fale mais isso dela. – ele fala dentre os dentes, torcendo os punhos.

\- Não fui eu que a tratei como propriedade por dois meses. Foi você! Enfim, você pode rastrear ela. Mas, teria que chegar a um novo nível dessa técnica que tanto odeia, agora. Porém, devo falar que sinto que tem algo obstruindo e pode ser aquela Sacred Gear, que nunca ouvi falar o nome.

\- É uma pena que Azazel está selado junto dos outros com Trihexa. Não sei se Baraquiel saberia sobre isso. Quem estava a frente na pesquisa se Sacraed Gears era ele.

\- É uma pena, mesmo. Sinto que a Sacred Gear dela vai nos atrapalhar na busca e não posso culpa-la por isso. Pude sentir um sentimento de proteção naquela hora. Tudo o que aquele ser selado quer é protegê-la e bem, não posso culpa-la por querer protegê-la de você, pois, com certeza sabe tudo o que ela vivenciou em suas mãos.

\- No lugar dela, faria o mesmo. Mas, meu poder é maior. Tenho até o Diabolo Dragon. Posso subjugar o poder daquela Sacraed gear. – ele fala esperançoso.

\- Eu duvido companheiro. O nível de bloqueio é intenso. Nunca imaginei que haveria um ser selado com tanto poder e que possui um poder divino. Você é um dragão akuma. Não pode existir pior poder para você.

\- Você disse divino? – ele fica estarrecido.

\- Sim. Eu sinto isso. Como sou um dragão, não sou afetado. Mas, como temos a união dos poderes por causa do Diabolo Dragon... Bem, isso não me incomoda, mas, quanto a você... Esse poder irá se tornar um obstáculo.

\- Não há como contornar ou algo assim? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

\- Se por algum motivo a proteção em volta dela enfraquecer, ao mesmo tempo em que você aprimorar essa técnica para permitir um rastreamento, por assim dizer, bem... Ela pode se tornar passível de ser localizada. – Ddraig fala pensativo.

\- Eu vou encontra-las. Essa é a minha meta, assim como aprimorar a técnica que agora odeio para conseguir encontrar ela e a nossa filha.

Cinco meses depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Nadeshiko lutava para sobreviver, enquanto o seu ventre estava proeminente.

Conforme o seu pedido, o poder akuma de sua filha estava sendo retirado.

Porém, precisava ser passado para alguém e ela pediu para passar para ela, até porque, tinha um plano para impedir Issei de ir atrás da filha dela e para isso, Nadeshiko precisava se tornar uma akuma, ao ser passado a parte akuma de sua filha para ela por Kinkiba, conseguindo assim que a sua filha fosse meia humana e meio dragão e não um akuma dragão.

Então, restando o poder de um dragão, Kinkiba conseguiria selá-lo.

Afinal, a ideia dela era deixar a sua filha em um orfanato e para isso, ela não podia ter asas de akuma e nem poderia aparecer asas de dragão.

Kinkiba avisou a jovem de que essa troca poderia provocar um nascimento prematuro e Nadeshiko falou que não tinha escolha. Salvar do demônio assustador, com sede de vingança era o que importava a jovem.

Ao final de sete meses, não havia mais nenhum traço akuma na criança que se desenvolvia em seu ventre, agora protegida por uma barreira divina, pois, a jovem mãe havia se tornado uma akuma, sendo que o único efeito colateral era a dor intermitente que ela sentia pelo poder divino. Kinkiba fazia o possível para a dor ser suportável, conforme a transformação de Nadeshiko pela transferência se concretizava.

No sétimo mês de gestação, a filha em seu ventre, só tinha os traços dracônicos que Kinkiba não podia tirar. Apenas podia selar, até ela ter idade suficiente para controlar.

Assim que a criança nascesse, Kinkiba iria ficar com a pequena, transferindo a sua Divine Gear para a pequena, embora deixasse um pequeno vínculo com Nadeshiko, pois, não adiantava ela morrer, se podia ser trazida de volta. O seu corpo precisava desaparecer e só havia uma maneira, agora que era uma akuma e não mais uma humana.

Afinal, Nadeshiko ainda estava aterrorizada ao saber que ele estava tentando rastreá-la e que Kinkiba o impedia ao longo dos meses.

Conforme o pensamento de Nadeshiko, há sete meses, atrás, quando a colossal serpente dourada viu os pensamentos de sua amiga, sendo confirmado por Kinkiba, que se Issei não tivesse o corpo dela, não poderia ressuscitá-la usando uma Evil Peace e ao morrer, seria intocada por ele. Ao ver da jovem, juntamente com a confirmação amarga como fel para Kinkiba, essa seria a única forma de manter a filha dela a salvo.

Assim que a colossal serpente dourada saísse parcialmente dela, com a Divine Gear sendo passada a sua filha, Issei poderia localizá-la, sendo algo que fez o coração dela se encher de pavor, sendo que a serpente dourada divina avisou a sua amiga que somente podia dar a ela alguns dias. Por isso, elas estavam naquela região. Havia um lugar ideal para o que a jovem queria fazer, enquanto que Kinkiba se lastimava por sua amiga e desde então chorava, pois, sabia o que aconteceria assim que ela desse a luz.

O forte desejo de Nadeshiko de proteger a sua filha, fez com que a serpente pudesse fingir uma gestação nela, após o nascimento da filha dela, que ela chamou de Yukiko.

Ao ver da violinista, ela precisava fazer o demônio assustador não caçar a sua amada filha e não havia sacrifício que não fizesse por ela.


	4. Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 2

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko se torna...

Kinkiba fica triste, quando...

 **Capítulo 4 - Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 2**

Naquele instante, a jovem havia entrado em trabalho de parto e deu a luz, sozinha, em uma viela, para depois se levantar com dificuldade, caminhando com a sua filha em seus braços, enquanto chorava, sabendo que chegaria o dia, que após dar a luz a ela, teria que se separar do peso morno em seus braços.

Ao chegar próxima do local onde havia planejado deixa-la, se despediu de sua amada filha, após deixa-la próxima de um hospital para ser encontrada, sendo que tinha um bilhete ao lado dela.

\- Eu sempre vou lhe amar. Desejo que seja feliz, meu amor.

Ela fala chorando, beijando a testinha do seu bebê, antes de agachar e depositar a filha com cuidado no chão, sendo que havia achado cobertores rasgados e ralos no lixo, não sujos e sim, apenas rasgados e a envolveu, para mantê-la o mais quente possível.

Kinkiba, chorando, passou para a filha dela, sendo que onde outrora ficava a luva no dorso da mão de Nadeshiko, havia apenas uma espécie de tatuagem dourada com cabeça de uma serpente dourada. Era o vínculo que mantinha com a primeira amiga que teve em sua vida e que com pesar, a veria se sacrificar por amor.

Ambas de despediram, com a serpente dourada colossal chorando, enquanto jurava manter segredo da identidade do pai e de que nunca revelaria como Yukiko nasceu.

Afinal, tanto Nadeshiko, quanto Kinkiba, não queriam que Yukiko buscasse vingança, pois, temia que ele fizesse com ela, o que fez com a mãe dela, sendo que ambas, a colossal serpente dourada e a violinista, não poderiam ficar em paz se a meia dragoa, meio humana, Yukiko, tivesse o mesmo destino de Nadeshiko por ser filha dela.

Afinal, os demônios eram perversos e cruéis, segundo o que Kinkiba ouviu dos anjos e considerando o que presenciou de Issei, eles eram mesmo monstruosos. Não haveria sentimento paternal, ao ver da serpente. Ele iria se vingar em Yukiko, sendo algo que não a violinista não podia permitir, assim como Kinkiba. Elas tinham que protegê-la e a jovem faria o ato necessário por amor.

Kinkiba, tal como a jovem, acreditavam que se pudesse, Issei iria se vingar na pequena, pois, não a veria como a sua filha, considerando o ódio que elas presenciaram após anos, conforme a serpente havia acessado as memórias de sua amiga, após despertar.

Ela deixou a sua filha próxima do hospital, com a pequena chorando, após o abandono dos braços maternos, sendo que por ter uma parte dragão, teve um desenvolvimento mais rápido e resistência.

Portanto, apesar de ter sete meses de vida, o seu corpo era de oito meses.

Os funcionários do hospital ouviram o choro e a encontraram, rapidamente, com os paramédicos socorrendo a pequena, enquanto o ventre da mãe havia ficado como se estivesse gestante, conforme corria em direção ao local que precisava ir e após algumas horas, chega ao local que havia planejado e já se sentia mal.

Afinal, embaixo de uma encosta, havia uma bela igreja que irradiava puro poder sagrado e com as suas asas de akuma que odiava, ela sentia o poder. Era opressor. Era assustador. Era terrível, para uma akuma e ela precisa conter o instinto que surgiu, abruptamente, de correr.

Porém, a lembrança do inferno que vivenciou por meses, juntamente com a visão da sua filha sofrendo o que ela sofreu, lhe deu a força e coragem necessária, para fazer o que era necessário. Pelo bem da sua filha queria, ela se sacrificaria para mantê-la a salvo e estava determinada a ir até o fim. Somente importava a sua filha e nada mais.

Além disso, ao ver dela, ela estava condenada, pois, ele podia rastreá-la. A sua filha não podia ser rastreada. Dependia dela, salvá-la. Somente ela podia salvá-la.

Então, Kinkiba avisa, pelo elo que ainda mantinham, da chegada iminente de Issei, que de fato, surge de um círculo mágico, após alguns minutos.

Nadeshiko exibe um rosto de mais puro terror ao olhar para ele e se joga, antes que Hyoudou pudesse fazer algo, com o akuma dragão vendo o falso ventre dela, sendo que depois vê o corpo dela sendo dissolvido pelo poder sagrado do local, não compreendendo como ela se tornou akuma, até que passa a ideia em sua mente de que alguém a ressuscitou com uma Evil Peace e isso o deprimiu, pois, ela não teve a mínima chance de reagir por ele ter destruído ela mentalmente e psicologicamente, sendo plenamente ciente do "estrago" que fez, enquanto caía de joelhos, se lastimando.

Torcendo os punhos, cabisbaixo e chorando, ele se ergue e se teleporta dali, através de um círculo mágico com o emblema dos Gremory.

Kinkiba usou o vínculo que ainda tinha com ela para neutralizar a sensação de dor da jovem violinista que havia fechado os olhos, sorrindo com a visão do rostinho de sua filha, enquanto se despedia em pensamento, conforme o corpo dela era purificado pelo poder sagrado massivo.

Longe dali, o destino da criança era ir para um orfanato, originalmente, mas, no final, foi para um convento.

Após alguns meses, Issei estava entregue as bebidas. Bebia e muito acima do que um demônio dragão conseguia lidar. Estava se sentindo um caco. Todas as concubinas dele e a esposa tentavam animá-lo, não tendo qualquer êxito. Era o mesmo para os bastardos, como eram chamados os filhos fora de um casamento, com estes tentando animar o pai, sendo que o filho tido como oficial com Rias, também tentava confortá-lo, não conseguindo.

Ao mesmo tempo, alguns ficavam felizes por terem o pai com eles, já que raramente o viam, sendo que muitos ainda guardavam magoa, pois, para muitos, eles somente haviam visto o genitor por algumas horas, uma vez, há vários anos, atrás, não sendo uma figura presente e que somente sabiam que era o pai, por ele ser o Oppai Dragon e por fotos. Inclusive, eles viam os amigos do genitor dele, como seus pais e não o genitor, que para muitos, podia ser considerado um desconhecido.

Naquele momento, era a primeira vez que o viam, uma vez que ele estava há vários meses assim.

Claro que Issei não contou o que aconteceu e que perdeu Nadeshiko e a filha para a purificação de um local sagrado do qual ela se atirou. A face dela do mais puro terror, ainda o atormentava.

Longe dali, alguns anos depois, um anjo, valete de Michael, estava visitando alguns orfanatos e detecta uma Sacraed Gear em Yukiko, sendo que foi mantido o nome que Nadeshiko deixou anotado em um papel.

Quando a equipe médica leu o recado, assim como os outros, podiam sentir a dor da mãe em abandoná-la, embora não compreendessem a que perigo ela se referia, pois, ela não especificou. Eles acreditavam que devia ser o perigo de algum traficante ou mafioso e que por isso, teve que abandonar a filha, conforme deixou anotado. Tais coisas aconteciam e ao ver delas, era a explicação mais óbvia.

Portanto, decidiram que manteriam o nome que a mãe escolheu para a filha, porque a mãe a abandonou para salvá-la, conforme deixou escrito no recado.

Esse anjo, rapidamente, levou a criança até o Vaticano, que confirma a Sacraed Gear dela, sendo que descobriram depois que era uma Divine Gear e que era Kinkiba que estava selada, com todos ficando surpresos ao ver que ela podia sair em uma forma pequena, além de ficarem surpresos com as asas de dragão de Yukiko.

A criança havia feliz ao saber que o poder dela seria útil, sendo que havia despertado tal poder alguns dias antes desse anjo a conhecer.

Yukiko conheceu Kinkiba, que se tornou uma de suas amigas, enquanto que Griselda se tornou a sua mentora e responsável por ela, sendo que era a Queen da Gabriel, que atualmente gerenciava o sistema dos céus, o mantendo ativo, além de ter assumido a liderança dos anjos, já que o seu irmão, Michael, apesar de estar vivo, estava selado na dimensão com os outros Yondai maous, servos dos mesmos, Azazel e outros Deuses para deterem Trihexa.

O Vaticano começou a treiná-la para ser exorcista, para alegria da colossal serpente dourada que descobriu que tinha um balance Breaker próprio. Com Yukiko, ela estava descobrindo os seus poderes e habilidades.

Claro que Kinkiba sempre queria saber sobre as fofocas e Yukiko tinha que conter a animação de sua amiga, sempre que ela ouvia um "babado quente", segundo a mesma.

Vários anos se passaram e ela havia ficado famosa pelas suas façanhas, inclusive derrubando bestas malignas, sendo muitas eram enormes e com garras, assim como exibiam presas afiadas e que atacavam vilarejos. Inclusive, recebeu o codinome de "Exorcista dragão dourado", já que a armadura dela ao usar o Balanced breack de Kinkiba cobria todo o seu corpo e ela exibia as suas duas asas. Uma de dragão e outra, oriunda de Kinkiba, sendo que as asas carmesim de dragão, também ganhavam uma proteção dourada.

Naquele instante, ela estava em uma sessão de treinamento, pois, era uma guerreira que se preocupava em treinar, enquanto que Kinkiba estava fora da Divine Gear, sendo que a serpente dourada descobriu que podia sair quando queria, mas, em uma forma bem pequena, alada.

A mesma se esgueirou atrás de uma parede, ouvindo membros da igreja conversando, sendo que estava animada para saber os últimos acontecimentos e pensa ao ouvir um trecho:

" _Também, ele dava sinais de que não era de confiança."_

" _Agatha, Anna disse que aquele cabelereiro não era uma boa ideia."_

" _Você queria o que, Lucca, um produto que aparentava estar em promoção?"_

" _Espera, essa é quente. Muito quente! Rafaella descobriu o seu marido com uma amante na cama? Esse é um babado quente! Mas, também, minha filha, não achou estranho o horário que ele chegava em casa? Até eu achava estranho. Eu e os seus amigos."_

A serpente estava animada ouvindo as conversas, tremendo a ponta da caudinha, tamanha a animação que sentia, até que sente calafrios e ao olhar para cima e para trás, fica estática ao ver ninguém menos que Griselda, que pergunta com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios:

\- Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, de novo, Kinkiba-chan?

A serpente começa a suar frio e os outros, enfim, notam a serpente enxerida e uma jovem exorcista exclama:

\- Yukiko-chan! Kinkiba está ouvindo a conversa dos outros, escondida, de novo!

Yukiko surge afobada, olhando com censura para a sua amiga, para depois, pegá-la no colo, enquanto falava, se curvando:

\- Peço desculpas, senhora Griselda. Kinkiba-chan é muito curiosa e não resiste a uma fofoca.

\- Tudo bem, Yukiko-chan. Pode ir. – ela fala, afagando maternalmente a cabeça da jovem, que sorrindo, se afasta dali.

Após um dia intenso de treino, ela vai para o seu quarto, sendo que tinha uma televisão e assim que chegam no cômodo, a serpente dourada liga a teve no canal de novelas, ávida para assistir, passando a se enrolar preguiçosamente na frente da teve.

\- Novela, de novo? – Yukiko arqueia o cenho.

\- Novela é vida. – a serpente fala sorrindo, para depois falar aborrecida, bufando - Eu detesto o domingo. Não passa nenhuma das novelas que assisto. Só passa aqueles programas idiotas. Se ainda passasse algum programa sobre fofoca do mundo dos famosos, como passa durante a semana, eu...

Então, a serpente gela ao ver o que o programa exibia e se amaldiçoa por não ter esperado mais para ligar a teve.

Afinal, se soubesse que teria tal assunto, nunca permitira que Yukiko o visse. Inclusive, ela mesma não queria ver, pois, iria se deprimir.


	5. Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 3

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko é enviada para...

 **Capítulo 5 - Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 3**

Kinkiba ficou entristecida ao ver a sua amiga falecida, Nadeshiko, nua, mostrando tudo para a tevê, por estar sobre o controle daquele akuma bastardo, na opinião da serpente dourada alada. Quanto as outras três, achava que mereciam muito mais.

Claro que os seios e intimidades exibiam uma tarja, enquanto questionavam como uma violinista excepcional, com uma vida decente, que tinha tudo para frequentar a orquestra nacional, se comportava como uma devassa, assim como as filhas de grandes nomes da política. Inclusive, mostrou a família de Nadeshiko que chorava, não compreendendo os atos da filha.

Então, o programa mostra anos depois, a família de sua falecida amiga desesperada quando ela desapareceu, há mais de dez anos atrás, não sendo vista mais em nenhum lugar, sendo que mesmo após tudo o que ela fez, os pais choraram na frente da teve, implorando por informações de sua filha querida.

Ou seja, em nada mudou os sentimentos deles para com ela.

Já, as outras famílias, execraram as jovens e as famílias que tiveram que deixar a política por causa das outras três, as condenando veemente em público e execrando-as em rede nacional.

Só a família de Nadeshiko que não condenou a filha deles e que queriam revê-la, implorando por qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro dela, assim como imploravam para que a amada filha voltasse para casa.

Frente a tudo isso, a serpente dourada continha as suas lágrimas ao saber que eles, provavelmente, nunca saberiam que a amada filha deles estava sobre o controle de um demônio na época e que havia se sacrificado por amor, visando salvar a filha que sempre amou. Eles nunca iriam saber o sacrifício de amor que Nadeshiko fez e que tinham uma neta e que ela era parceira dela, de Kinkiba.

A serpente notou que havia várias teorias, mas, nenhuma chegava ao que aconteceu, de verdade, sendo que não sabia o paradeiro das outras três e nem fazia questão de saber, pois, elas foram as culpadas por despertarem o ódio de um demônio e acabaram fazendo Nadeshiko ser alvo desse mesmo demônio.

Kinkiba não podia sequer ligar para os pais de Nadeshiko, pois, Yukiko poderia descobrir e ela jurou que protegeria a filha de sua amiga falecida, pois, temia que ela buscasse vingança pela genitora e acabasse caindo nas mãos do akuma, tendo o mesmo destino da genitora.

Afinal, para a serpente dourada alada, os demônios eram perversos e malignos pelo que testemunhou e pelos relatos dos anjos no passado. Duvidava, piamente, que houvesse amor paterno e acreditava que ele a veria somente como filha daquela que detinha o seu ódio, mesmo após anos e que, portanto, despejaria seu ódio em Yukiko e seu coração se restringia ao imaginá-la passando pelos mesmos tormentos da genitora. Era uma visão aterrorizante e igualmente desoladora para Kinkiba. Ela não podia permitir isso. Tinha que protegê-la. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por Nadeshiko, sendo que Yukiko também era a sua amiga querida, além de conhecê-la desde bebê, se sentindo muitas vezes como mãe dela.

Além disso, Yukiko era a sua amiga, assim como a mãe dela, Nadeshiko foi e iria protegê-la do monstro chamado Issei, sendo que se desesperou ao saber que o bastardo era visto com bons olhos por todas as facções, inclusive os anjos. Ela ficou, simplesmente, horrorizada ao saber que os anjos e os Caídos se confraternizavam com os demônios perversos e cruéis. Para Kinkiba, parecia um pesadelo abominável.

Tal descoberta estarrecedora, a seu ver, somente a fez guardar tal segredo com mais afinco, para impedir que o mesmo descobrisse sobre Yukiko. Não importava o que ele fez e aos outros. Para Kinkiba, havia o ódio, mesmo após anos e os atos dele para com a sua amiga Nadeshiko, anulavam qualquer ato bom dele.

Além disso, já havia visto em novelas personagens que ela julgara serem bons, assim como os outros personagens e no final, foi revelado que eram monstros disfarçados de ovelhas.

Portanto, acreditava que era o mesmo para Issei, que era um monstro, mas, que se disfarçou de ovelha e conseguiu enganar todos. Se bem, que pelo que ela descobriu, a perversão dele era notória e considerando o quanto era uma perversão no nível do anormal, considerava que seria impossível ocultar de todos. Era anormal demais.

Quanto ao mal perante os inferiores a ele, seria fácil, a seu ver.

Por isso, temia Issei. Temia Issei por causa de Yukiko, sua amiga. Ela precisava protegê-la dele e assim faria. Não pode salvar Nadeshiko dele. Mas, podia salvar a filha de sua melhor amiga.

Afinal, para Kinkiba, o fato de ser visto com bons olhos pelas facções, apenas facilitaria qualquer ato que quisesse praticar contra Yukiko, pois, ninguém suspeitaria dele. Por isso, ao saber que ele tinha passe livre, mesmo dentro do Vaticano, proteger a sua amiga havia se convertido em uma necessidade vital. Não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer qualquer erro.

Se ele não tivesse acesso livre a esses lugares, ainda poderia relaxar um pouco, pois, Yukiko ainda treinava e sempre estava treinando em locais sagrados.

Como Issei tinha liberdade para acessar tais lugares, a proteção de Kinkiba foi elevada a "potência máxima", por assim dizer, pois, ele podia aparecer quando ela menos esperasse. A serpente dourada alada agradecia o fato de Yukiko ter herdado a aparência de uma bisavó de Nadeshiko, segundo a sua amiga falecida. Se ela tivesse traços que lembrassem Issei ou fosse uma cópia de Nadeshiko, somente traria dificuldades a serpente dourada de manter a sua amiga a salva.

Inclusive, Kinkiba suava frio frente a esta perspectiva, agradecendo e muito o fato de que não havia qualquer traço que a fizesse ser associada a Issei ou a Nadeshiko, com exceção das asas que eram de um dragão de fogo a sua habilidade de usar fogo. Se bem, que havia dragões com essa habilidade e ela podia se passar por descendente de outro dragão.

Yukiko decide estudar um pouco, sendo que algo chama a atenção dela, detendo o seu passo. Era um programa que comentava sobre pessoas que apareceram muito ou foram motivos de vergonha, mesmo no passado.

\- Que mulheres vagabundas! São no mínimo depravadas. O que elas têm na cabeça? – Yukiko comenta com nítida reprovação nos olhos.

Kinkiba olha para o olhar de censura de Yukiko, que havia falado revoltada ao ver as mulheres na teve, para depois ocorrer a chamada para a novela, em seguida.

Frente a tal comentário, a serpente fica cabisbaixa, sem qualquer vontade de ver o início da novela e somente agradecia o fato, de que a tevê estava mostrando as outras e não mais Nadeshiko, quando Yukiko olhou para a televisão.

Kinkiba pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto passava a abertura da novela.

" _Se ela soubesse que a Nadeshiko é a sua mãe e a mesma estava escravizada mentalmente por um akuma, bastardo, de alto nível, ela não iria falar algo assim de sua mãe que era uma vítima. Mas, se ela souber disso, vai querer se vingar e aquele akuma bastardo chamado Issei, tem parte dragão também. Yukiko-chan também é dragão, também, mas, em matéria de poder, mesmo quando crescer, não sei se pode equiparar a ele que tem experiência também. Eu temo o que aquele bastardo pode fazer com a Yukiko-chan se capturar ela, após descobrir sobre ela. Akumas são monstruosos e são capazes de atos hediondos. Não duvido que a escravizaria mentalmente a transformando em escrava sexual, para continuar a sua vingança de anos, atrás. Afinal, akumas não tem moral e não tem coração. São monstros. Nem mesmo os anjos caídos chegariam ao nível deles de monstruosidade, segundo o que ouvimos de várias pessoas, inclusive de Griselda-sama. Eu prometi a minha amiga Nadeshiko que a protegeria dos akumas. Foi o último pedido dela e vou honrar essa promessa. Manterei ela afastada de qualquer demônio. Não permitirei que nenhum demônio faça algo a ela. Vou proteger a minha amiga. Não pude proteger a mãe dela, mas, posso proteger a sua filha."_

\- Parece que você acertou sobre essa personagem na novela, Kin-chan. Aquela de cabelos loiros não é a Lucy Heartfilia, a personagem que é uma modelo decadente, mas, que comercializava drogas e já foi presa por prostituição? Parece que ela foi presa de novo e ainda por cima, levou chifre do namorado. Não é? – Yukiko pergunta, olhando para as últimas cenas da novela.

\- Eu disse! Não foi? Isso significa que irá assistir novela comigo? – a cobra pede com olhos pidões.

Com muito custo, ela saiu de seus pensamentos e recordações, desfazendo a tristeza, para a meia dragão, meia humana, não desconfiar e procurou agir como agiria naquela situação.

Yukiko suspira e fala:

\- Tenho que estudar. Além disso, não gosto de novela. É que você falou tanto desse caso hoje de manhã. Você sempre dá um resumo dos acontecimentos para com aquele personagem.

\- Eu gosto de novelas. Tantas tramas. Tantas emoções... – a cobra fala com os olhos brilhantes, tremendo a ponta da cauda, tamanha a animação que sentia.

\- Vi que usou o computador para pesquisar sobre os próximos episódios e acessou uma revista de fofocas pela internet. Aquela sobre os famosos – a jovem fala pensativa, olhando para a tela do monitor.

\- Você disse que eu podia usar, Yukiko-chan.

\- Pode usar. Só peço para desligar o computador, antes de sairmos.

\- Pode deixar.

Então, ela sai do cômodo, sendo que se recorda que Kinkiba falou que a mãe dela estava sendo perseguida por um ser poderoso, já que Yukiko, por desconhecer o passado da genitora, culpava a sua mãe por algo que não era culpada e que ela não teve escolha, além de deixa-la no hospital e que fez para salvá-la. Yukiko aceitou isso e não teve mais raiva de sua mãe por ter abandonado ela. Ela não a abandonou. A salvou, segundo a sua amiga.

Portanto, passou a amar e admirar a sua genitora, enquanto condenava o ser que forçou a mãe dela a abandoná-la, para salvá-la, sendo que em seguida morreu pelas mãos desse ser.

Quando questionou que ser era, Kinkiba falou que havia despertado como Divine gear de sua mãe, após o seu nascimento e que só teve tempo de acessar uma parte das memórias de sua genitora e não chegou a ver essa parte ou questionar se conhecia esse ser, segundo o que disse.

A jovem imaginava o estado mental de sua mãe no momento e como era humana, não devia estar em condições emocionais de responder a muitas perguntas, pois, ao ver da jovem híbrida, já seria um choque a um humano ver uma luva dourada surgir do nada, para depois surgir uma serpente dourada alada falante. A criança aceitou isso, ao mesmo tempo em que passou a amar e admirar a mãe que se sacrificou por ela, enquanto desejava saber quem fez aquilo com a mãe dela, para caçá-lo e vinga-la. Se lastimava de Kinkiba não ter tido mais tempo para descobrir, antes de ter de se separar da mãe dela.

Yukiko não sabia que a sua amiga sabia quem era e que ocultava o ser, para protegê-la dele.

Claro que ela recusou as roupas oficiais de exorcista e preferia usar roupas mais comportadas, por cima dessas roupas. Como ela era famosa no quesito exorcismo, com a fama dela chegando próximo de Griselda, era permitido usar qualquer roupa por cima das usuais roupas de exorcista que eram vulgares, a ser ver.

Yukiko era séria e centrada, atenta as leis e rigorosa, sorrindo raramente, embora que quando estava com a sua consciência dentro da Divine gear, se divirtia com a enorme serpente dourada que era a sua grande amiga.

Alguns anos depois, ela estava em um avião, rumo a uma cidade italiana, sendo que estava com apenas uma bolsa de mão, simples e discreta.

Após passar por todos os procedimentos do desembarque e da alfândega, quando o avião pousou, ela pegou um taxi até o seu destino.

Yukiko usava roupas quentes e confortáveis que a cobriam, deixando apenas a cabeça e mãos de fora. Havia um cachecol quente e confortável em seu pescoço, juntamente com um crucifixo que Griselda deu de presente a ela, quando ela era criança. Ela usava também um pingente de São Francisco de Assis, dado pela madre superiora que gerenciava o abrigo da igreja onde ela foi enviada quando bebê.

O taxi, após algumas horas, para em frente a uma pequena igreja em uma vila pitoresca com Yukiko admirando a paisagem, sendo que podia sentir uma emanação maligna das montanhas.

Após descer, ela sobe a escada de pedras, sendo que avista o padre, que conversava com alguns paroquianos, no caso, paroquianas, sendo estas senhoras, cujos semblantes demonstravam medo e receio, conforme olhavam para a mata adjacente a vila, com o padre tentando confortá-las.

Yukiko se aproxima e faz um sinal discreto ao padre com a cabeça, sendo que após alguns minutos, o clérigo consegue acalmar as senhoras que se retiram dali, cumprimentando a jovem, antes de tomarem um caminho que serpenteava até a vila logo abaixo da discreta igreja, enquanto exibiam olhares de medo para a floresta.

Ela se aproxima e fala:

\- Sou Yukiko Tsukishiro e fui enviada pelo Vaticano.

\- Graças a Deus! Fico feliz que tenham enviado você.

\- Pelo que falou no relatório, há um monstro a solta e que já atacou várias crianças.

O padre consente e fala tristemente:

\- Só encontramos alguns pedaços delas. A população está aterrorizada. Essa era uma vila que as pessoas levavam uma vida idílica em completa paz. Foi chamada a polícia de uma vila vizinha, mas, eu senti que não era obra de alguém ou de uma fera e sim, de um monstro. Isso senão for um demônio bestial.

\- Bem, um akuma é um akuma. De fato, os demônios são uma raça de monstros cruéis. Bem, irei investigar, mas, acredito que há um demônio envolvido, padre. Eu posso sentir a energia demoníaca daquela floresta. – o padre beija o seu crucifixo e depois faz um sinal de cruz - Poderia me levar até o local em que encontraram a última vítima, por favor?

\- Claro. Por aqui, por favor.

Ele indica um caminho e ela o segue, sendo que adentram na mata, seguindo uma trilha recém-aberta, até que eles chegam a um local cercado por fitas da polícia, sendo que havia um perito examinando a cena, juntamente com um policial próximo dali.

O mesmo se aproxima dela que era fluente em alguns idiomas, sendo uma poliglota, proficiente.

Após o policial italiano se aproximar e cumprimentar respeitosamente, o padre com um aceno de cabeça, ele olha atentamente para a jovem, arqueando o cenho, antes de voltar a olhar para o clérigo:

\- Bom dia, padre. Quem é ela?

\- Bom dia. O nome dela é Yukiko Tsukishiro. Ela foi enviada pelo Vaticano. É uma exorcista famosa.

\- Exorcista? Bem, não parece. Mas, se foi enviada pelo santo Papa, permitirei que investigue o local para ajudar na sua missão. Só peço para não mexer em nenhuma evidência.

\- Fico feliz em saber que não teremos problema em relação ao fato de eu estudar o local. – ela fala educadamente.

\- Sabe, estou permitindo assim, facilmente, pois, também acho que não foi obra de um humano ou de um animal. Já vi humanos bastardos capazes de fazer atrocidades, até então, inimagináveis. Já vi ataques de animais selvagens em minha carreira e sinceramente falando, sinto que isso é do sobrenatural. Pode chamar de intuição ou do que desejar, mas, sinto isso e sempre sigo a minha intuição. Claro, estou investigando como um homicídio, como se tivéssemos um Serial Killer a solta, mas, sinto que é um demônio e uma besta que estão fazendo isso.

\- Eu sinto que o mal ronda essa região, senhor. – a exorcista fala, seriamente, olhando o entorno – Aconselho que a sua equipe ande com uma cruz no pescoço. É melhor do que nada. Não acredito que armas possam fazer algo. Também é bom orarem e acreditarem, fervorosamente, em Deus. Uma oração de coração será eficiente.

\- Eu já tenho a minha e sempre oro. Posso comentar que estou usando e sobre as orações. Meus homens também sentem que não é uma investigação usual. Alguns estão assustados e já conseguiram cruzes. Só alguns que não usam.

\- Vou resolver isso o quanto antes. Esses monstros não irão matar mais ninguém.

Nisso, ela se despede do padre e do investigador, para adentrar na mata e quando estava longe deles, pega a sua cruz e ao chegar em uma passagem de pedras, ela começa a orar.

Isso perturba o local em volta dela e rapidamente, ouve um rugido bestial, sendo que também ouve asas batendo, para depois desviar de uma esfera de poder demoníaco, sendo que se esquiva, para depois saltar para trás, também, se esquivando do ataque das mandíbulas de uma besta, cujo corpo lembrava o de um cachorro de três cabeças.

Inclusive, lembrava a ilustração de um Cérbero e um akuma, de feições demoníacas, surge de trás das pedras e pousa em um conjunto de pedras a sua frente, comentando em um tom irônico:

\- Vejo que a igreja mandou uma exorcista. Pensei que seria um homem e não uma mulher patética. O que acha da minha criação? Quis criar uma imitação do Cérbero.

\- Saiba que já vi um, pessoalmente e a sua cópia é uma piada. Isso não chega sequer a uma fração de um Cérbero original. Seres patéticos como você, quando ousam criar algo, a criatura se torna tão patética quanto o criador.

\- Sua bastarda! – ele exclama, irado, com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

Nisso, a criatura torna a atacar ela, assim como o akuma, através de feixes e explosões demoníacas, sendo que fica estarrecido ao ver que surgiam asas draconicas nela, acompanhando ele no vôo, com ela desviando facilmente de seus ataques e do Cérbero, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do demônio que exclama:

\- Asas de dragão?!

\- Sim. Sou meia humana, meio dragão.

Se recuperando da surpresa indesejável a ele, o mesmo concentra ainda mais os seus poderes demoníacos e lança um ataque contra ela, que faz surgir a sua Divine Gear, no dorso da sua mão como uma luva que brilha e se expande para o braço, como se fosse uma luva comprida.

\- Vamos, Kin-chan! Temos um morcego e um cão ordinário para destruímos!

\- Hai! Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Então, o corpo é revestido com uma armadura dourada, inclusive com um elmo fechado. A armadura cobria todo o seu corpo e surge um par de asas douradas que representam as asas de Kinkiba, fazendo companhia as asas de dragão carmesim dela.

\- Uma Sacred Gear com um Balanced Breaker?!

Ele exclama estarrecido ao ver que ela segurou o seu ataque com a palma da mão e o anulou, como senão fosse nada, desviando da cópia do Cérbero, um pouco maior que um elefante, para depois golpeá-lo no focinho, o atirando há alguns metros dali, quebrando algumas árvores com o corpo dele, quando se chocou contra elas.

\- Correção. Divine Gear com poderes divinos para o seu azar e está na hora do extermínio. – ela fala, golpeando ambos os punhos um contra o outro.

Ele tenta fugir por círculo mágico, mas, ela o golpeia, violentamente, o tirando do círculo que se desfaz, enquanto ele caia em queda livre, se chocando contra o solo, sendo que neste interim ela fala:

\- Vamos, Kin-chan.

\- Sim.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly Sword (Espada celestial)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma espada divina com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que a lâmina era prateada com tons de dourado e o cabo possuía o contorno do pescoço e depois, na ponta, de uma cabeça de serpente, sendo trabalhado em relevo dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Yukiko exclama.

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao céu, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho, passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava na espada que brilhava absurdamente.

Com apenas um golpe, ela decepa as cabeças da imitação do Cérbero e em seguida, faz um corte em forma de cruz no ar, acima do akuma, com o golpe se projetando em uma lamina dourada que corta ele e o purifica, ao mesmo tempo.

Então, ela pousa no chão, sendo que fica atenta ao surgir mais um círculo mágico, sendo que um akuma sai dele e olha para a cena, arqueando o cenho ao ver ela de armadura, para depois se apresentar:

\- Sou Souji Okita, Knight de Sirzechs Lúcifer. Vim atrás do akuma que traiu o seu mestre, o atacando.

\- Chegou tarde. O pulverizei. Ele e a sua criação mal feita de Cérbero. Pela ordem papal que recebi, tinha o direito de obliterar o mal, qualquer que fosse pelo nome do massacre de crianças da vila próxima daqui.

\- Entendo. Vejo que é uma Sacred Gear.

\- Correção. Divine Gear. Sou uma exorcista do Vaticano.

\- Deve ser Yukiko Tsukishiro. Exorcista e portadora da Divine Gear que possuí Kinkiba, a lendária serpente do Éden. Bem, eu irei avisar ao meu mestre que o akuma traidor foi eliminado. – ele se curva levemente, para depois desaparecer em um círculo mágico de transporte.

Ainda com o Balanced Breaker ativado, ela voa pela floresta, procurando algum indício de mais energia demoníaca, ficando aliviada ao não sentir nada.

Então, ela volta para o local onde exterminou o akuma e a imitação de Cérebros, desfazendo o Balanced breaker, sendo que Kinkiba se enfiou dentro de sua bolsa na sua forma pequena, pois, ela havia falado que iriam ter que ficar algumas horas na região, até que o próximo voo dela partisse e a serpente dourada alada mostrou estar animada para provar a culinária típica daquela região.

Um círculo mágico surge, subitamente, atrás de Yukiko e por ele sai Raiser Phenix, com uma Evil Peace nas mãos, no caso uma de Bishop e com um sorriso maligno no rosto, assim como estava ansioso para conseguir uma portadora de Divine Gear como sua escrava, após ouvir boatos da existência de uma exorcista do Vaticano com uma Divine Gear, sendo a única de sua categoria, ao contrário das Longinus, que eram treze, ao todo.


	6. Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 4

**Notas da Autora**

Raiser acaba...

Yukiko fica...

 **Capítulo 6 - Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 4**

Raiser tenta introduzir uma evil Peace em Yukiko.

Porém, o poder divino de Kinkiba percorria o corpo de sua amiga em um escudo invisível, sendo que desenvolveu a técnica para proteger ela de qualquer tentativa de a escravizarem por uma evil Peace ao tomar ciência da existência de tais objetos, que ela nunca imaginou que existissem e como ambas treinavam, Kinkiba pode descobrir mais sobre as suas habilidades e descobriu que podia criar um escudo divino em volta do corpo de sua amiga que iria repelir qualquer tentativa de escraviza-la, sendo que a serpente dourada alada, demorou alguns anos para criar e desenvolver essa técnica.

Afinal, era uma variação de uma técnica dela que somente podia ser usada uma vez, a cada vinte dias, desde que seu usuário estivesse com o Balanced Breaker ativado e que consistia no fato de fazer uma "troca de pele", caso estivessem presas ou incapazes de desviar do poder fatal de uma técnica. A "imitação" delas, por assim dizer, seria destruída e elas poderiam sair ilesas ao se ganharem a habilidade momentânea de se deslocarem, brevemente, por uma dobra dimensional, permitindo assim que fossem para trás do inimigo, o contra atacando, enquanto ele destruía a cópia delas.

Em virtude dessa nova técnica de Kinkiba, a mão do akuma e a Evil Peace foram erradicadas pelo poder divino da serpente dourada alada e não obstante, invocando a sua Divine Gear, a exorcista golpeou com o cotovelo a virilha do akuma, fazendo ele gritar de dor, com o seu membro sendo destruído, enquanto toda a virilha foi queimada com o poder divino de Kinkiba, para depois ela o socar na face, o atirando para longe dali, sendo que havia uma queimadura na face dele, também.

\- Patético... Era para ser um akuma de alto nível, já que possui Evil peaces. Bem, que isso sirva de lição. Ser um eunuco para o resto de sua vida será um merecido castigo.

Raiser chorava, enquanto gritava de dor, pondo a mão em sua virilha, sabendo que por ser uma queimadura e destruição por poder divino, nem mesmo as lágrimas de fênix podiam restaurar o seu membro.

\- Bastarda! Vou denunciá-la! – nisso, ele choraminga ao ver a sua Evil Peace destruída – Minha evil Peace... Meu "amiguinho"... Desgraçada!

Ele some em um circulo mágico de transporte, enquanto a jovem exorcista suspirava.

Nisso, ela se vira e se afasta, sendo que alguns metros, depois, surge Griselda com as suas asas de anjo na frente de Yukiko, que fica surpresa, sendo que a sua mentora fala com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Se você não tivesse esse escudo divino da Kinkiba-chan, eu teria salvado você, pois, durante vários meses temos a observado, para saber a sua conduta perante os acontecimentos, enquanto analisávamos o seu coração. Ainda bem que a observava. Há uma testemunha dos atos dele. Estou orgulhosa de seu comportamento e pensamentos sobre isso.

\- Ouvi falar que estavam revisando muitos procedimentos, treinamentos e verificando condutas de exorcistas e qualquer membro da igreja. Soube que muitos que foram afastados. Imagino que Gabriel-sama, esteja preocupada com os membros da igreja, para que não surjam loucos ou integrantes malignos dentro dela.

\- Sim. Isso mesmo.

\- Fico feliz em saber que passei na observação. Agora, vou voltar ao padre e comunicar que o mal foi eliminado, Griselda-sama. – ela fala respeitosamente.

\- Gabriel-sama, vai enviar um comunicado ao Submundo, sobre a conduta desse akuma, caso ele reclame com um Yondai Maou.

\- Muito obrigada, sensei.

Sorrindo, Griselda se despede, enquanto sumia em um brilho angelical.

Yukiko volta ao caminho que havia tomado e vai até o padre, relatando o ocorrido, com o mesmo notando que o mal que rondava o local, desapareceu e frente a isso, ele sorri aliviado.

Ela se despede do policial, falando que o mal não habitava mais aquela floresta e o mesmo fala, que provavelmente, a investigação será arquivada por falta de provas, enquanto agradecia a ela.

Mais tarde, ela para em um restaurante pitoresco as margens de um rio e pede uma comida típica da região, dando pedaços da comida, escondida, a Kinkiba, dentro de sua bolsa, que estava colocada estrategicamente ao seu lado, entre ela e a parede, sendo que escolheu um lugar discreto.

Após fazerem um pequeno tour pelos pontos turísticos, ela passa pela alfândega para embarcar em um voo, sem escala, para Roma. Mais precisamente para o Vaticano.

Chegando lá, ela faz o seu relatório e ficou surpresa ao ser chamada para uma sala, em particular, sendo que Gabriel estava ali, junto de Griselda.

Prontamente, Yukiko se prostra para a serafim, que fala com a sua usual voz angelical:

\- Li o relatório de Griselda-san. Gostaria de pergunta se gostaria de se tornar um anjo. Você seria a minha Jocker e uma soldada. Então, gostaria de ser encarnada em um anjo?

A luva da Divine Gear aparece e Kinkiba sai da mesma, animada, sendo que fala:

\- Que honra, Yukiko-chan!

\- Eu aceito e ficarei honrada em ser a sua Jocker, Gabriel-sama. – ela fala respeitosamente.

Gabriel pega uma carta e a coloca no ombro da jovem, com a carta brilhando, reconhecendo o coração de Yukiko.

Afinal, as cartas dos Brave Saints possuíam um mecanismo que podia identificar a pureza de um coração.

Caso a pessoa tivesse um coração inadequado ou que possuísse alguma mácula, mesmo insignificante, ou então, se tivesse tendência a sentimentos negativos, eram prontamente detectados pela carta que iria recusar a pessoa, advertindo o anjo, que essa pessoa teria grandes chances de se tornar um Caído, caso cometessem o erro de encarnar como anjo.

Com a carta brilhando, aceitando o coração de Yukiko, sobre um sorriso de Griselda e de Gabriel, a carta entra na jovem que brilha, para depois surgir oito asas enormes, alvas como a neve e duas aureolas na cabeça, indicando o seu poder.

Gabriel e Griselda ficam surpresas, sendo que junto das asas de anjo, aparece a asa dracônica dela, carmesim, somando ao todo, nove asas.

Após ser encarnada, ela ganhou novas atribuições, além de ser conhecida como dragão angelical, sendo a mesma designação do filho bastardo de Irina com Issei, já que ele nasceu fora do casamento, sendo que tinha asas de anjo e de dragão.

Gabriel olhou para Kinkiba e suspirou, sendo que Yukiko pergunta, respeitosamente:

\- O que houve, Gabriel-sama?

\- Bem, como você pode ir ao Céu, precisará ficar de olho em Kinkiba-chan. Há vários séculos atrás, ela vivia seguindo implacavelmente os anjos, apenas para saber das novidades e não dava descanso.

\- Agora eu compreendo porque foi selada, Kin-chan. – ela comenta para a serpente dourada alada que sorria sem graça com uma gota na cabeça.

\- É que eu não conseguia ficar longe de um babado. Você sabe como eu sou. – ela fala em tom de desculpa.

\- Sim. Eu sei como voc seu entusiasmo.

\- Não dá para resistir.

Yukiko revira os olhos e após suspirar, fala respeitosamente para a sua superiora:

\- Eu ficarei de olho na Kin-chan. Pode ficar tranquila, Gabriel-sama.

\- Muito obrigada – ela fala com o seu típico sorriso angelical – É que os outros anjos vão ficar preocupados com o passe livre que a Kinkiba-chan ganhou como consequência por tê-la encarnado como um anjo.

\- Eles têm motivo para ficar assim. Conheço a minha melhor amiga. Ela é entusiasmada demais, no tocante xeretar a vida dos outros em busca de algum babado quente.

Kinkiba, que se enrolou nos ombros da amiga, sorri sem jeito, enquanto que Yukiko aprendia como se teleportar como os anjos, através de feixes de luz, sendo que após chegar no Céu, seria treinada por Griselda, para dominar as suas novas habilidades como dragão angelical, já que agora era um anjo-dragão.

Longe dali, no Submundo dos akumas, Issei já havia superado os acontecimentos com Nadeshiko e a filha dele, saindo do poço de auto miséria e conforme o apoio de sua esposa, concubinas, filho oficial e bastardos, passou a deixar os acontecimentos de Nadeshiko no passado, assim como havia deixando qualquer sentimento de culpa que sentia, anteriormente, pelo destino delas.

Afinal, para lidar com a culpa, fazendo a mesma ser anulada, se autoconvenceu de que Nadeshiko era culpada, pois, deveria ter mostrado as fotos e ter contado a verdade, antes da primeira subjugação pela técnica, mesmo sabendo que ela não sabia quem ele era e que somente conseguiu descobrir depois de ser subjugada várias vezes. Issei decidiu ignorar esse fato, fortalecendo a visão de que, como ele não tinha bola de cristal, não podia saber da verdade.

Além disso, para ele, foi ela que escolheu se jogar, criando um alívio em sua mente que tentou salvá-la, para depois considerar ela como sendo "estúpida", como se referia a jovem, por ter tomado tal atitude, ignorando o fato de que ele a havia aterrorizado e a destruído mentalmente de tal forma, por vários meses consecutivos, que ela havia feito tal ato, julgando que salvava a filha dela dos tormentos das mãos dele em virtude do que ele fez com ela. O Hyoudou, habilmente, ignorou esse aspecto, antes de condená-la veementemente, considerando a violinista a verdadeira culpada por tudo.

Nesse aspecto, Issei julgou que poderia "lavar as mãos", por assim dizer e que havia gastado um tempo desnecessário com coisas que não podiam ser mudadas. Ele passou a concentrar a culpa exclusivamente em Nadeshiko e com isso pode retornar a sua vida, sem qualquer culpa o atormentado, enquanto enterrava todo e qualquer sentimento que ousasse surgir em relação a violinista doce, amável, de coração nobre e gentil.

Afinal, tinha inúmeras concubinas e filhos, apesar deles serem vistos como bastardos, já que as mães deles eram concubinas, uma vez que ele era casado com Rias e que ambos tinham um filho que era visto como o único oficial.

Issei não precisava mais perder o sono e sofrer por uma mulher e uma filha. Concordava que havia amadurecido bastante e que soube gerenciar bem, ao ponto de se erguer no prazo de seis anos.

Inclusive, teve mais quinze filhos, já que muitas mulheres queriam ter filhos com um dragão demoníaco poderoso e ele não se importava de ser um semental, pois, podia ter muita variedade na cama e sempre tinha diversidade entre os lençóis, nunca se enjoando de ter a mesma mulher, várias vezes. Tinha ampla variedade, pois, muitas se jogavam em sua cama, ávidas para tê-lo e fariam tudo, nem que fosse por uma noite com ele, aceitando qualquer imposição pela avidez em tê-lo.

Ddraig ficou irado, assim como indignado ao ver a mudança em Issei, ficando depois horrorizado ao ver que ele culpava uma inocente que foi destruída mentalmente e fisicamente, assim como humilhada publicamente por ele por vingança, ao ponto dela ficar aterrorizada a simples presença de Issei, que havia destruído a vida dela, ao ponto de não resta sequer pó.

Para o enorme dragão carmesim, Issei era um covarde bastardo que fugia das consequências de seus atos e de seu crime, condenando uma pobre vítima, que nada podia fazer contra um akuma dragão de alto nível. Culpar a vítima, enquanto ele de se autodeclarava inocente era revoltante ao dragão e isso o fez ficar demasiadamente desgostoso de Issei, com ele começando a se arrepender, amargamente, de ter pedido ajuda de Ophis e do Great Red, para salvá-lo. Esse era o seu único arrependimento. Um amargo arrependimento e um erro que não podia ser desfeito.

Devido ao fato de ter se tornado um akuma de alto nível, na reunião anual dos líderes das facções, Issei estava presente junto de Rias.

Ele observa uma jovem de feições sérias e rígidas entrando, usando roupas que ocultavam as suas curvas e que de fato, senão olhasse para o rosto, pensaria que um homem, sendo que seguia Gabriel, que agora liderava os anjos, já que o seu irmão, Michael, ainda estava selado.

Junto de Gabriel, entrou uma jovem, que se apresentou como Ás de Gabriel. Já, Yukiko, se apresentou como a Joker dela.


	7. Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 5 - Final

**Notas da Autora**

Rias oculta...

Azazel fica...

Todos ficam surpresos quando...

Issei fica...

Yukiko acaba...

 **Capítulo 7 - Final Alternativo 1 - Parte 5 - Final**

\- Essa é a Yukiko Tsukishiro? Ouvi dizer que ela tem uma Divine Gear, única no mundo, com uma serpente dourada alada de status divino e que se tornou uma Brave Saint, no caso, Joker e que possuí asas draconicas, também. – Rias comenta, sendo que ficava triste por ela não ter mais a sua metade humana.

Afinal, adoraria usar o mesmo método que fez com Issei para tê-lo como seu escravo, fazendo ele ter uma dedicação absoluta por ela ao vê-la como salvadora, não sabendo que foi ela que contratou Raynare para mata-lo, pois desejava ter a Boosted Gear em sua realeza. A Gremory almejava ter Issei como escravo e com isso, ser a número um dos Rating Gamers.

Por isso, precisava alguém mandar mata-lo, pois, assim, seria vista como salvadora pelo mesmo, para que Hyoudou se dedicasse de corpo e alma a ela.

Afinal, descobriu que não bastava ter membros poderosos. Para ter maior chance de sucesso, precisavam idolatrá-la como salvadora ao ponto de fazerem o impossível por ela, dedicando-se de corpo e alma a sua "salvadora". Seus escravos precisavam vê-la com adoração.

Ela fez a mesma coisa com os outros, provocando, indiretamente, as suas mortes ou comprando daqueles que o matariam como foi com Kiba, para conseguir indivíduos poderosos como escravos e que a veriam como salvadora, passando a se dedicar de corpo e alma, dando o sangue para ela nos jogos.

A Gremory confessava que desejava e muito ter a portadora daquela Divine Gear como escrava e se lastimava por não ter descoberto ela, antes dela ser reencarnada em anjo. Para a ruiva, havia sido uma perda amarga e igualmente inestimável.

Agora que a parte humana dela se tornou de um anjo, a Evil Peace não podia ser introduzida e se ela morresse, sumiria em uma luz dourada. Sem corpo, não poderia ressuscitá-la como akuma.

Ela também havia ocultado o seu desprazer quando teve que trocar algumas de suas peças com Issei, a pedido de suas escravas, sendo obrigada a ceder, pois, não podia revelar a sua verdadeira natureza que incluía a raiva e o intenso ódio por perder escravos tão poderosos, após todo o trabalho que teve de juntá-los, fingindo fazer a troca com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ocultava a sua ira e raiva que fervilhavam dentro dela pela ousadia de seus escravos.

Nesse instante, ela precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não revelar a sua verdadeira natureza, controlando o impulso quase que irresistível de punir Issei ao usar as Evil peaces dentro dele.

Rias Gremory disfarçou habilmente a sua intensa frustação, ódio e raiva, pois, sempre ocultava, exemplarmente, a sua verdadeira face e coração dos outros, desde que era criança. Era como uma segunda natureza para a ruiva, embora que quando houve a troca de algumas de suas Evil Peaces com Issei, ela esteve próxima de revelar a sua verdadeira natureza e até hoje, se surpreendia por ter conseguido ocultar.

\- Sim. – Gabriel fala com um sorriso angelical.

\- Divine Gear? Interessante. – Azazel comenta – Adoraria estuda-la.

\- O senhor deve perguntar a Kin-chan. Afinal, é ela que será pesquisada.

\- Oh! Tudo bem.

Nisso, Kinkiba surge nos ombros de Yukiko, dentre uma nuvem de fumaça dourada e o Governador dos anjos caídos pergunta:

\- Posso estudar você, Kinkiba?

\- Lamento, mas, não permito. Não me agrada a ideia de ser estudada. Claro que se Gabriel-sama ordenar, não teremos escolha. Tanto eu, quanto a Yukiko-chan. – a serpente dourada alada fala.

\- Sim. A palavra de Gabriel-sama é lei. – a dragoa angelical fala.

\- Não precisa tanto.

A Serafim fala sorrindo docemente, usando a sua usual armadura fechada que lhe protegia e ocultava o seu corpo, lembrando a que o irmão usava – Se você não quer, que assim seja.

\- Muito obrigada, Gabriel-sama.

Yukiko fala, curvando-se para a que liderava os anjos, sendo que Kinkiba curva levemente a cabeça, antes da dragoa angelical voltar a sua posição, ao lado da Serafim.

\- Eu entendo. Bem, isso é uma pena. – Azazel comenta em um suspiro.

\- Gabriel-sama, a senhora vai comentar sobre aquele assunto?

\- É mesmo. – ela fala sorrindo – A Divine gear dela pode quebrar o selo que aprisiona os outros. Ela conseguiu um alto grau de poder. A Divine Gear dela pode se tornar qualquer arma que ela desejar, com qualquer habilidade, além de dar um impulso de poder, se ela desejar com toda a força do seu coração. Claro, não é no mesmo nível da Boosted Gear, no tocante doar poder aos outros. Vamos contar com os cientistas para fornecerem o lugar ideal para ela acertar, impedindo assim que atinja os outros. Afinal, apesar de terem destruído Trihexa, os Maous, Michael e alguns Deuses de outras mitologias não conseguiram sair a tempo, antes da dimensão se auto selar, novamente. Acredito que eles devem estar tentando abri-la novamente, de dentro, mas, não tem mais tantos do lado de dentro para forçar a abertura. Logo, só nos restar abrir de fora para dentro. Aí entra o poder de Yukiko. Kinkiba é tão antiga quanto Trihexa. Com certeza, conseguiremos abrir um portal para eles passarem, através da quebra de uma parte da dimensão.

\- Entendo... Tem que ser feito com exatidão, para evitar purificar os Yondai Maous aprisionados. Os demais, não teriam problemas com o poder divino de Kinkiba. – Azazel comenta pensativo.

\- Temos gravações daquela época. Podemos acessar e verificar os dados. Também temos informações dadas pelo senhor e pelos outros que conseguiram sair a alguns meses, atrás. O ser que habita essa Divine Gear ficou gigantesca e pode ser invocada, incorporando-se na arma. Provavelmente, será uma lança, junto com os poderes dela, que irá provocar um abalo na estrutura do selo para trinca-lo, com a ponta afiada da lança – Gabriel fala, sorrindo.

\- Incrível! É uma Divine Gear impressionante. – Azazel comenta, animado.

Então, eles conversam mais alguns assuntos e após alguns dias, os dados ficam prontos e eles encontram um local propício para a ruptura.

Enquanto Yukiko se dirigia com os outros anjos e Gabriel, ela dividia sua atenção entre andar e conversar com Kinkiba, dentro da Divine Gear, com ela repousando sobre o seu corpo esguio, sendo que as asas da colossal serpente estavam recuadas junto ao corpo.

No dia anterior, Kinkiba precisou permitir um estudo das suas habilidades e dos poderes, para eles poderem fazer os estudos necessários para a quebra do selo, visando o fim da dimensão que selava os demais Deuses, anjos, anjos caídos e akumas.

Então, ela se teleporta através de um portal de luz para o Submundo e olha em volta, vendo que havia um enorme selo. Simplesmente gigantesco. Embaixo dele, ela nota que há vários akumas, alguns anjos caídos e também anjos, além de outros Deuses.

Eles a orientam e mostram gráficos, para depois darem um dispositivo mágico em forma de um visor mágico para apontar o ponto que deveria ser atingido.

Enquanto ela se preparava, Gabriel toca o ombro dela, sorrindo, enquanto perguntava:

\- Tudo bem, Yukiko-chan?

Rapidamente, ela se curva a serafim e fala, respeitosamente:

\- Sim, Gabriel-sama. Fico honrada por ter sido escolhida para essa missão. Não tenho palavras para descrever tal honra. Eu juro que libertarei Michael-sama. Por favor, permita-me mostrar a minha gratidão, mostrando o poder que adquiri com os treinos.

\- Tome cuidado com os outros Yondai Maous, por favor.

\- Tomarei. Não posso negar um pedido da senhora. Eu cairia em desgraça pessoal, senão pudesse cumprir com tal pedido.

Então ela se ergue, com o seu crucifixo a mostra, dado pessoalmente por sua mestra, Griselda, enquanto concentrava os seus poderes se afastando de sua superiora com uma áurea dourada a circundando, após invocar as suas asas e surgir a áurea em cima de sua cabeça.

A jovem invoca a sua Divine Gear, sendo que ela está de costas para Issei que não vê. Tal movimento foi proposital, no caso de Kinkiba, que orientou a sua amiga a assumir tal posição. Pelo menos no início, quando invocava a forma básica de sua Divine gear, que depois assumia a forma final. Mesmo não compreendendo o motivo para o pedido, ela concordou, ao ver que era importante para a sua melhor amiga.

Issei fica surpreso ao ver as asas de dragão carmesim, juntamente com nove asas de anjo, imensas e ao questionar Gabriel sobre a asa carmesim, ela fala que o pai dela havia sido um dragão que abandonou a mãe dela grávida, segundo o que Kinkiba contou e o akuma dragão consente com a cabeça, compreendendo a explicação e a aceitando, sendo que a cobiça com os olhos, imaginando ela em seu harém.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dele, Azazel se aproxima e fala:

\- Ela repudia harém e despreza aqueles que têm harém. Portanto, não pense que irá levar ela para a cama. Nem todas as mulheres são atraídas pelo poder. Além disso, ela é poderosa.

\- Droga. Pensava em pegar mais uma anja. – ele murmura mal humorado.

\- Ouvi dizer que você têm centenas de concubinas, sendo o suficiente para ter uma concubina por dia do ano, não repetindo nenhuma, sendo que tem de vários tipos e inclusive, possuí algumas anjas. Eu acho um número excelente. Minhas centenas de haréns tinham metade da quantidade de mulheres.

\- Eu sigo o ditado: "Quanto mais, melhor". Quanto mais variedade de corpos eu tiver, melhor. Assim, não enjoo ficando somente com uma. – ele fala – Ter a mesma várias vezes, enjoa. Fica aquela mesmice. Mesmo corpo. Mesma voz. Mesma aparência. É irritante. Agora, com várias mulheres há a diversão em explorar e descobrir, além da diversidade. Claro que é fundamental você procurar em outros lugares, também.

\- Bem, em relação a ela, desista.

\- Fazer o quê? Ela não sabe o que está perdendo. Nenhuma das minhas concubinas tem qualquer reclamação de minha performance na cama. Eu as enlouqueço de prazer e elas pedem mais. Até me perseguem. – ele fala sorrindo, arrogantemente.

\- Vai se acostumando a não conseguir ter todas as mulheres que deseja.

Nisso, Azazel se afasta e volta a verificar os dados com outros Caídos e anjos, além de alguns akumas, além de outros Deuses.

Então, após Yukiko ver o sinal de aprovação e ser orientada ao tipo de arma ideal, segundo as simulações que eles fizeram, tecnologicamente, ela invoca a sua armadura, quando Kinkiba exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpents)!

\- Vamos, Kin-chan!

\- Sim, Yukiko-chan!

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Spear of Paradise (lança do Paraíso)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma lança imensa, com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que a lança é prateada com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao céu do Submundo dos akumas, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava na lança que brilhava absurdamente, surgindo asas douradas da serpente nas suas costas, somando-se assim onze asas, para depois ela tomar impulso, sendo que usava um dispositivo mágico no olho que orientava o ponto de ataque.

\- Spear of Paradise! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

A lança percorre o enorme selo, ficando-se em um ponto determinado, ao surgir um símbolo de alvo mágico no ponto mais vulnerável do selamento, sendo possível ver as rachaduras que se propagavam como serpentes de cor dourada, até que chega ao ponto de colapso estrutural, libertando assim os que estavam selados e que saem desorientados, para depois ela guardar a sua Divine Gear, sendo visível o cansaço.

Ela se curva respeitosamente a Michael, que é prontamente informado dos acontecimentos e sobre a Jocker de sua irmã, sendo que os demais que saíram, são informados pelos outros do que se sucedeu em sua ausência.

Mesmo sabendo a prévia opinião dela através de Azazel, Issei se aproximou dela, fazendo a jovem arquear o cenho, para depois ele falar:

\- Deve saber quem eu sou.

Ela o olha como se fosse uma forma de vida repugnante, enquanto falava com asco, algo que não passou despercebido para Hyoudou:

\- Sim. Eu sei. Issei Hyoudou, dragão demoníaco de alto nível, casado com Rias Gremory e que tem um harém imenso e diversificado com centenas de concubinas de vários tipos, além das várias concubinas em vários países e facções que faz dentre as reuniões. Só tem um filho oficial e dezenas de bastardos espalhados pelo mundo. Inclusive, duvido que saiba quantos filhos tem ao todo e se já chegou, ao menos, vê-los uma vez na vida. O que duvido. Até pode ter visto eles uma vez, mas, preferencialmente quando eram bebês, para nunca mais visitar nenhum deles, pois, só se interessa em ter relações com mulheres. Quanto mais, melhor.

\- Bem, você está certa. Diversidade é tudo. E quanto aos filhos, bem, elas quiseram ter um pedaço meu com ela e conseguiram ou então, para ter filhos poderosos. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Dificilmente eu vejo eles, somente alguns e apenas uma vez. Muitos eu sei por mensagens. Se eu fosse visitar todos os meus filhos, não teria tempo para me divertir entre os intervalos das reuniões, pois, tenho inúmeros pelo mundo. Sacrificar o meu tempo que podia ter com uma mulher, para ver um filho? Até parece que faria isso. Bem, saindo isso dos filhos. Falando em ter um dos dragões mais poderosos em sua cama. No caso de vocês, anjos, a maçaneta mágica interdimensional permite que eu tenha várias anjas em meu harém. Que acha de ter relações com um dos dragões mais poderosos? Pode ser considerado uma honra. Muitas se matariam por isso. – ele fala, decidindo ignorar o olhar anterior dela, pois, tinha certeza que ela iria mudar de ideia quando ele falasse que era possível e que tinha outras anjas em seu harém.

Ele se afasta ao ver ela o fuzilando com o olhar, enquanto falava:

\- Mulheres que se sujeitam a isso, são pobres coitadas sem amor próprio. Mulheres que acham que não podem ter um homem decente e integro e sim, apenas um bastardo pervertido, que é pior do que lixo. Eu sinto pena dessas pobres mulheres sem qualquer perspectiva de conseguir algo melhor do que um verme como você e olha que estou ofendendo os vermes ao chama-lo assim. Eles não merecem essa comparação. Eu não sou como essas coitadas e nem que você fosse o único homem desse planeta, teria algo com você. Ao contrário delas eu me valorizo.

Ele tenta argumentar, sendo que se cala com o olhar gélido dela que podia congelar o inferno, enquanto falava:

\- Nunca me aproximaria de qualquer akuma. Nem mesmo por amizade. Desejo manter uma boa distância de vocês.

Então, ela parte com os demais anjos, desejando manter uma grande distância entre eles.

Ela tinha um sentimento que lhe dizia para manter distância dos akumas, principalmente dele, famoso por sua notória perversão a um nível anormal. Kinkiba havia ocultado o seu alívio ao saber que a sua amiga ficaria atuando no Céu.

Após os acontecimentos, Yukiko passar a morar no Tenkai, para ajudar os demais anjos, os treinando.

Meses depois, no Tenkai, em um dos Céus, ela está andando, quando Kinkiba fala na sua mente:

\- Aquela, a sua direita é a sua mãe, Yukiko-chan.

A jovem arregala os olhos e avista uma mulher que olhava sorrindo para alguns pássaros e rapidamente, vai até ela, que olha surpresa para a dragoa angelical e fala com admiração:

\- Oh! É uma anja. Me sinto honrada em falar comigo.

\- A senhora se lembra de sua vida?

\- Não. Não consigo me lembrar. – ela fala pensativa.

\- Eu sou a sua filha. Me chamo Yukiko.

\- Filha? – a mulher força a mente e se lembra de estar com um bebê nos braços.

Então, olha para a anja a sua frente que estava com as suas asas encolhidas, olhando emocionada para ela e conforme olhava nos olhos, os associa ao bebê ao olha-la e se lembra do forte amor que sentiu com a sua filha em seus braços, sendo o mesmo sentimento que surgia com a anja a sua frente.

Então, chorando emocionada, ela abraça Yukiko e ambas choram, enquanto Nadeshiko falava emocionada:

\- Meu bebê! Você cresceu!

Nisso, elas sentam próximas dali e Yukiko conta a sua vida e treinamento. Mãe e filha sentiam que tinham muito o que conversar, embora Nadeshiko não se lembrasse de sua vida anterior, a não ser da sua filha em seus braços.

No Submundo dos akumas, Ddraig havia notado que ela era filha de Issei, mas, ao ver a mudança dele, deixando de se sentir culpado, passando a culpar uma jovem inocente, ele decidiu guardar para si a sua descoberta.

Além disso, ele percebeu que ela não sabia a verdade sobre o seu nascimento ou teria enfrentado Issei, assim que o visse.

Ao ver do dragão carmesim era melhor deixar como estava e com esse pensamento, Ddraig suspira, guardando para si a sua descoberta, decidindo nunca revelar a Issei, sendo que havia se surpreendido ao ver que Nadeshiko havia conseguido enganá-los, fingindo ainda estar grávida quando se jogou. De fato, havia sido um golpe de mestre, visando salvar a sua filha, sendo o seu sacrifício um ato de amor e que por isso, acreditava que ela estava no Céu e que como Yukiko era uma anja, poderia encontra-la algum dia. Ele torcia para que a ela encontrasse a sua mãe, sem saber que ela havia conseguido encontra-la.


	8. Final Alternativo 2 – Parte 1

**Notas da Autora**

Nadeshiko consegue...

Yukiko descobre que...

Yo!

Continuação do capítulo 2. Este é o segundo final alternativo.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 8 - Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 1**

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Nadeshiko falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Spear of Paradise (lança do Paraíso)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma lança imensa com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que a lança é prateada com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpents)!

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho, para depois envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava na lança que brilhava absurdamente, surgindo asas douradas da serpente nas suas costas, para depois ela tomar impulso, exclamando:

\- Spear of Paradise! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

Issei, que está estático, não tem tempo de invocar o Diablo. A lança o perfura, matando ele, com o seu corpo sendo desintegrado. O médico fica horrorizado e tenta fugir, quando as ondas de purificação o pegam.

A armadura some e Nadeshiko cai arfante, ainda estarrecida com o que fez. Kinkiba também está estarrecida. Não imaginava que teria tamanho poder e compreendeu que por comer a fruta divina, se tornou uma serpente divina. Mesmo ele tendo parte dragão, era um akuma e não iria resistir a uma purificação extrema. Além disso, ele estava com o seu nível de poder baixo ao ser pego de surpresa.

\- Eu preciso fugir... – Nadeshiko fala arfante.

\- Podemos usar de novo, uma variante da técnica, mas, seu tempo de vida será reduzido drasticamente. Você não tem resistência. Não viverá mais que alguns meses.

\- Não temos escolha. Os amigos desse monstro não vão ficar felizes com a sua morte. Irão se vingar e temo o que podem fazer.

\- Verdade. Não há escolha.

\- Além disso, preciso proteger a minha filha da fúria dos demônios, que não vão deixar esse assassinato incólume. Sei que merecia os tormentos nas mãos dele. Mas, minha filha é inocente e não merece pagar pelos meus crimes quando jovem. Agora, que o matei, eu também não mereço viver, pois, eu fui culpada pelo sofrimento e humilhação dele.

Kinkiba fica revoltada e fala da luva dourada que passou a cobrir o braço da violinista, também:

\- Você que é a vítima, aqui! Você não fez aquelas coisas porque desejou e sim, porque foi ameaçada. O bastardo deveria ter questionado o motivo de você fazer isso. Mas, não. Decidiu se vingar. Bem, ele é um akuma e algo assim é típico dos demônios, pelo que sei sobre eles, através dos anjos, quando passeava no Céu. Eu já disse que você é uma vítima, amiga.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui o quanto antes. – ela fala, desconversando.

A serpente dourada alada suspira e fala:

\- Bem, então vamos. Posso te tirar daqui ao custo de muito do seu tempo de vida.

\- Eu aceito.

Então, ela brilha e a serpente fala:

\- Vamos.

Nisso, ambas repetem o cântico juntas:

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Nadeshiko falam juntos - Golden dazzle (ofuscamento dourado)!

Então, ela ergue os dorsos de sua mão e o dorso que não tem a joia ganha um réplica e quando se separam, surge um portal dourado que a envolve e quando ela abre os olhos, está no quintal de uma casa, apenas usando um lençol.

Rapidamente, ela pega algumas roupas do varal, murmurando desculpas a mulher que estava na cozinha, conversando ao telefone, de costas para ela, para depois se afastar dali, sendo que em uma calça havia um dinheiro amassado e meio úmido.

A jovem fica triste ao ver que o violino de seus pais ficou lá, mas, não podia voltar por ele e se afasta, enquanto Kinkiba comenta que a sorte delas foi que a Divine Gear dela o deixou sem ação e isso permitiu que o derrotassem. Se ele tivesse usado o Balanced break dele, não teriam tido a mínima chance.

Kinkiba não sabia que por ser tão antiga quanto Thihexa, sendo que ela era colossal, assim era o seu poder. Ela era mais poderosa do que pensava que era.

Porém, por não ser guerreira e sim, pacífica, sendo que ficou selada por incontáveis milênios, não sabia o seu real poder que poderia até rivalizar com Trihexa. O que faltava a serpente era confiança em suas habilidades e a percepção do seu verdadeiro nível de poder.

\- Poderia me ocultar até eu dar a luz? Quero salvar a minha filha. Ela é inocente. Afinal, com certeza, eles vão querer se vingar. Vai me dizer que ele não tem amigos poderosos? – a ex-violinista fala, temerosa.

\- Sim. Eu consigo fazer isso. É bem capaz de quererem fazer algo assim. Afinal, estamos falando de demônios. A nossa sorte é que não há testemunha, mas... Bem, nunca sabemos, totalmente, os poderes de um demônio.

\- Depois de dar a luz, vou ter que encontrar um meio de ocultá-la.

\- Lamento, mas, você não tem muito tempo de vida.

\- Não pretendia cria-la, até porque, há o risco deles me encontrarem. Apenas quero tempo para fugir até dar a luz. Além disso, eu vou morrer mesmo. – ela fala tristemente.

\- Eles podem te ressuscitar, pelo que percebi. Não iam deixar você morrer. Afinal, não duvido que os bastardos desejam tortura-la para se vingarem.

Nadeshiko fica aterrorizada e fala chorando:

\- São akumas... Podia esperar o quê?

\- Mas, precisam do seu corpo. Sem corpo, não teriam como. E há outro fato para pensarmos. A sua filha é meia humana, meia akuma e meio dragão. Só posso selar um deles. Ou seja, o quesito asas. Se deseja, deixa-la em um abrigo, seria um caos se ela invocasse uma asa por acidente.

\- Verdade... Teria como transferir uma para mim?

\- Bem, ter, tem. Mas, o bebê pode não sobreviver e você sentirá muitas dores.

\- Poderia fazer isso? Assim, só selaria as asas de dragão.

\- Sim.

Nadeshiko começa a sentir dor, mas, trinca os dentes e continua andando a esmo.

Por vários meses, pega comida do lixo, isso quando não consegue entrar em filas de instituições que davam comida para moradores de rua.

Como resultado da transferência, ela se tornou uma akuma e aprendeu a usar os seus poderes, subjugando mentes humanas para que dessem comida e um teto sobre a sua cabeça.

Kinkiba avisou a jovem de que essa troca poderia provocar um nascimento prematuro e Nadeshiko falou que não tinha escolha. Salvar a sua filha dos demônios assustadores com sede de vingança era o que importava a jovem.

Ao final dos seis meses de gestação, não havia mais nenhum traço akuma na criança que se desenvolvia em seu ventre, agora protegida por uma barreira divina, pois, a jovem mãe havia se tornado uma akuma, sendo que o único efeito colateral era a dor intermitente que ela sentia pelo poder divino. Kinkiba fazia o possível para a dor ser suportável, conforme a transformação de Nadeshiko pela transferência se concretizava.

No sétimo mês de gestação, a filha em seu ventre, só tinha os traços dracônicos que Kinkiba não podia tirar. Apenas podia selar, até ela ter idade suficiente para controlar.

Dois meses depois, a jovem entra em trabalho de parto e após horas, deu a luz, sozinha, em uma viela, para depois se levantar com dificuldade, caminhando com a sua filha em seus braços, enquanto chorava, sabendo que chegaria o dia que após dar a luz a ela, teria que se separar do peso morno em seus braços.

Ao chegar próxima do local onde havia planejado deixa-la, se despediu de sua amada filha, após deixa-la próxima de um hospital para ser encontrada, sendo que tinha um bilhete ao lado dela.

\- Eu sempre vou lhe amar. Desejo que seja feliz, meu amor.

Ela fala chorando, beijando a testinha do seu bebê, antes de agachar e depositar a filha com cuidado no chão, sendo que havia achado cobertores rasgados e ralos no lixo não sujos e sim, apenas rasgados e a envolveu, para mantê-la o mais quente possível.

Kinkiba, chorando, passou para a filha dela, enquanto que com pesar, veria a sua melhor amiga se sacrificar por amor.

Ambas de despediram, com a serpente dourada colossal chorando, enquanto a jovem mãe desaparecia na noite.

Kinkiba ficou com a filha, deixando apenas um vinculo com Nadeshiko, que correu até um lugar sagrado próximo dali e com as suas asas de akuma abertas, se jogou, sendo purificada instantaneamente, com o pensamento de que não teriam como chegarem a sua filha, caso houvesse alguma forma de rastreá-la. Ela fez tal ato para protegê-la e frente ao sacrifício por amor, a sua alma foi direcionada ao Paraíso.

Nessa linha do tempo, antes que o poder de Kinkiba fosse materializado, Yukiko, com os funcionários do orfanato mantendo o nome que a mãe deu para ela, compreendendo pelo bilhete que elas estavam sendo caçadas e que tinha que deixar a sua filha para trás para salvá-la, eles a encaminharam para a adoção em vez de enviar a um abrigo da igreja. Yukiko foi adotada por uma família quando tinha dois anos de idade.

Durante anos cresceu amada por essa família e quando tinha oito anos, Kinkiba se manifestou quando a trouxe para dentro da sua Divine Gear e se surpreendeu quando a criança exibiu um imenso sorriso ao ver uma serpente dourada enorme alada de orbes azuis, correndo para abraça-la.

\- Não me teme, criança?

\- Não. De certa forma, sempre senti que alguém me protegia. Era você?

\- Sim. Fico feliz que tenha percebido a minha presença. Me chamo Kinkiba e você tem a minha Divine gear.

\- O que é uma Divine Gear?

Kinkiba explica, sendo que não revelou sobre a mãe dela, pois, a família que a adotou nunca revelou que ela era a filha adotiva deles e não havia porque falar algo assim, já que na época, ela era muito pequena.

\- Entendi... Então, seremos amigas?

\- Sim. Mas, você não tem só uma Divine Gear. Há outro, que permiti que viesse aqui.

\- Outro? É comum ter dois?

\- Não. Ele não escolhe o seu portador. Mas, eu escolho. Escolhi você, mas, cheguei antes dele. Logo, a maior parte da influência é minha.

\- Quem é?

Nisso, surgem chamas que não provocam incêndio na grama, surpreendendo a criança, para em seguida aparecer um dragão vermelho enorme, fazendo a criança sorrir e abraça-lo, sendo que se afasta e pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

\- Ddraig, o dragão celestial da dominação.

Nisso, ele explica sobre ele.

Então, ela se senta e conversa com eles, até que tem que sair das profundezas da Divine Gear de Kinkiba.

Na Divine Gear, Kinkiba se aproxima de Ddraig e fala:

\- Fico feliz em ver que não falou nada a ela. Ela não tem que saber sobre os pais. – a serpente dourada alada falou com um sorriso. Também percebi que não falou sobre Vali e o seu rival, Albion.

\- Ela vai ter que saber em algum momento. Além disso, como Issei está morto, não há ninguém para ela se vingar. Você pode ficar oculta, mas, eu não. Uma Boosted Gear não pode ficar oculta. Alguém pode vim atrás dela, mesmo que ela não manifeste o meu poder. Eu recomendarei a ela bastante treino para se defender. Por causa da fama do meu antigo portador, a Boosted Gear se tornou altamente desejosa para qualquer akuma que quer ser o número um nos Rating Gamers. Não falei de Vali e de Albion, pois, quero evitar que ela use os meus poderes. Eu tenho a esperança que se ela não usar os meus poderes, não vão poder encontra-la. Eu acho. Mesmo não sabendo se isso será suficiente, prefiro tentar isso a não tentar nada. Eu temo o que podem fazer com ela. De fato, a rivalidade entre mim e Albion é milenar. Estamos fardados a lutarmos um contra o outro. Porém, a segurança de Yukiko é mais importante do que essa rivalidade.

A serpente dourada alada sorri e fala:

\- Eu entendo e fico feliz em ver o quanto deseja protegê-la... Nós não vamos revelar o passado dela. Apenas vamos treiná-la. Podemos falar sobre a existência de akumas, anjos caídos, anjos e outros seres.

\- Concordo. Sabe, eu fico feliz de estar com essa menina.

\- Por quê?

\- Não terei que aturar técnicas pervertidas. Tais técnicas e a fama de pervertido dele, juntamente com aquele programa que corrompe crianças, fizeram com que eu adoecesse do coração. Aquele apelido era um martírio para mim, sendo que também era humilhante.

\- De fato, não teremos. Achei que ficaria com raiva. Afinal, a mãe dela matou o seu portador.

\- Ele a destruiu, completamente. Não a culpo por se sentir assim e por você querer salvá-la. Ele mesmo provocou isso. A destruição foi total.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

Alguns anos depois, Yukiko treinava escondida dos pais, pois, não queria que eles soubessem que ela tinha uma Divine gear e uma Sacred Gear. Com muito custo, conseguiu fazer Ddraig e Kinkiba, assumirem formas pequenas e quando alguém entrava em seu quarto, eles fingiam serem pelúcias, ficando parados em cima de sua cama.

Yukiko descobriu o vício de Kinkiba por novela, sendo que ela adorava acessar o seu computador para ler notícias de fofocas sobre os famosos e comentava com ela.

Ddraig revirava os olhos frente ao assunto novela, pois, adorava os programas de artes marciais e filmes de ação, sendo que o dragão carmesim havia adquirido o hábito de comer nachos. Yukiko sempre comprava nachos para ele, sendo que seu paladar apreciava comida apimentada.

Já, Kinkiba, era fanática por doces e adora filmes de romance e de drama.

Claro que como Ddraig gostava filmes de ação, havia a disputa pelo controle remoto, sendo que Yukiko precisava intervir, antes que eles resolvessem elevar o nível da disputa.

Claro que naquela forma, seus poderes eram limitados. Mas, ainda assim, podiam provocar uma pequena destruição em seu quarto.

Normalmente, ficavam fora, com Yukiko dormindo abraçada com eles. Ddraig sabia que somente era possível ficar fora da Boosted Gear, devido a habilidade de Kinkiba. Uma estranha habilidade, pois, ela refletia o desejo do coração de seu usuário.

Já, o de Ddraig, eram os sentimentos.

Porém, um dia, eles ouvem algo que faz o sangue deles gelarem, passando a temer por Yukiko, que viam como uma filha querida.


	9. Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 2

**Notas da Autora**

Kinkiba e Ddraig decidem...

Yukiko e seus pais acabam...

Yukiko descobre que...

 **Capítulo 9 - Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 2**

Ddraig e Kinkiba descobriram que o pai de Yukiko havia conseguido uma promoção e a família teria que se mudar para Kuou. Desnecessário dizer que eles não apreciaram essa decisão, pois, os pais dela, pensavam em colocar ela na mesma escola que Issei frequentava.

Não falaram nada para ela, mas, Kinkiba resolveu tomar a dianteira. Kuou era cidade tomada por akumas e a escola, segundo Ddraig, estava sobre o controle dos Gremory, na parte da noite e dos Sitri´s, durante o dia. Logo, seria o último lugar que Yukiko devia ir.

Portanto, ambos queriam manter distância de tal escola, sendo que a cidade em que estavam eram dominadas por anjos. Os akumas tinham sistema de escravidão, chamada de forma romântica de realeza e temiam de Yukiko fosse almejada por um deles.

Então, aproveitando um dia da empresa que o pai dela trabalhava, destinado aos pais e filhos, sendo que Yukiko estava presente nesse evento, Kinkiba e Ddraig se materializaram fora de suas engrenagens, aproveitando o fato que a jovem estava entretida com a festa.

Cuidadosamente, se esgueiraram pelo sistema de ar, enquanto traçavam um plano que consistia em sabotar a promoção do pai dela. Sem promoção, não iriam para Kuou, pois, havia uma matriz da empresa na cidade. Claro que ele podia ser demitido, mas, acreditavam que ele conseguiria outro emprego. Eles não tinham escolha. Precisavam salvar Yukiko e não mediriam esforços para isso.

Afinal, em Kuou, Yukiko estaria condenada ao ver de ambos. Eles não duvidavam que ela se tornaria escrava. Kuou era uma cidade perigosa demais para um usuário de Sacraed gear.

Portanto, manter distância dos akumas era essencial e Ddraig concordava. A Boosted Gear era muito almejada pelos akumas e não podia ficar oculto, ao contrário da Divine Gear de Kinkiba, que podia se ocultar perfeitamente.

Claro, que Ddraig falou que nem todos os akumas eram como Kinkiba pensava, mas, mesmo assim, a maioria esmagadora agia de maneira cruel.

Yukiko havia acessado os antigos portadores, sendo que a forma como ele foi morto, o fez ficar como os outros, estático e não como Elsha ou Belzard.

Claro que Kinkiba não queria arriscar e deu um "jeitinho" nessa reminiscência de Issei, antes que abrisse a boca, caso deixasse de ser letárgico. Ela devorou tal recordação que foi dissolvida e desapareceu.

Afinal, da mesma forma que Ddraig podia entrar na Divine Gear, a serpente alada dourada podia entrar na Boosted Gear e Ddraig não se opôs, pois, ele também não queria que Yukiko descobrisse a verdade sobre o seu nascimento.

O ato dele para com Nadeshiko o fez se irritar com Issei. Mas, mesmo assim, se recusou a ver Kinkiba eliminando essa reminiscência, sendo que quando ela o atacou, ele foi para outro lugar.

Então, após planejarem cuidadosamente a forma de sabotar a promoção do pai da jovem, decidem por o seu plano em prática e esperavam ter sucesso.

Ddraig e Kinkiba começam a prejudicar o trabalho do pai de Yukiko, desesperados para que ele não fosse promovido.

\- Bem, não temos escolha. Ou acabamos com a promoção ou Yukiko irá para Kuou. – Kinkiba fala se sentindo mal, conforme eles sabotavam o trabalho do pai adotivo de Yukiko.

\- Mas, você sabe que akumas andam por aí, devido ao novo pacto. A impedimos de ir a Kuou. Mas, não quer dizer que ela não pode encontrar algum akuma, por aí. – Ddraig fala.

\- Pensei que ia falar anjo caído também. – a serpente dourada alada fala.

\- Anjo caído tem soldados e eles respeitam o livre arbítrio ao contrário dos akumas que tomam escravos a força ao introduzir Evil peaces neles. Pelo menos, como soldados, ela pode chegar a um ponto de se libertar ao atingir patentes elevadas. Com os anjos é a mesma coisa, sendo que dentre eles, para ser encarnado em anjo, precisa ser de livre e espontânea vontade, sendo o mesmo para os Caídos. Há o livre arbítrio que eles têm que respeitar. Nos akumas, não há livre arbítrio. Podem tornar alguém um escravo a força ou então, matar essa pessoa para ressuscitar como um escravo ao ser usado uma Evil Peace. Alguém transformado em akuma por Evil Peace, mesmo conseguindo um alto nível, continuará escravo. Quando Issei morreu pela segunda vez, as Evil Peaces saíram dele e após ele ganhar uma nova vida, ele não tinha mais. Porém, mesmo após receber a carne do Great Red e poder de Ophis, o idiota achava que só poderia ser poderoso se tivesse Evil Peaces...

\- Não me diga que que o retardado, mesmo recebendo o poder de Ophis e a carne do Great Red... – a serpente dourada alada fala incrédula.

\- Isso mesmo. O imbecil pediu para aquela vaca ruiva introduzir as peças nele. Foi um tapa na cara do Great Red e da Ophis. Bastava treinar. Ele tinha poder e habilidades, mas, tinha preguiça de treinar e preferia o poder fácil sem qualquer esforço... Correção. Se fosse uma técnica pervertida, ele daria o sangue e suor para dominar. Ele se dedicava de corpo e alma para criar técnicas pervertidas. O Dress Break é um exemplo. Precisava ver a dedicação extrema dele para dominar essa técnica vulgar e sexista, para impedir que as mulheres conseguissem lutar, pois, ou se cobriam ou lutavam.

\- Que patético... E eu que pensei que ele era somente um canalha bastardo. Não sabia que também era um imbecil de marca maior.

\- Eu sempre soube que o nível de poder dele seria muito maior sem a perversão e as evil peaces. Elas limitavam o seu verdadeiro potencial, dando um falso poder. Issei nunca conseguiu ter acesso ao seu verdadeiro poder por causa de sua perversão e por se apoiar nas Evil Peaces, não percebendo que elas bloqueavam em conjunto com a perversão, seu verdadeiro poder.

\- Há alguma forma de um escravo se libertar do seu mestre? – Kinkiba pergunta curiosa.

\- A única forma é matar o seu mestre. Não terá ninguém para dar ordens e usar as evil peaces dentro do corpo para punir o escravo que pode fugir. Porém, será caçado pelo Submundo e terá a pior morte de todas, além de que, as evil peaces vão continuar em seu corpo. – Ddraig fala.

\- Vamos orar para que isso não aconteça. – Kinkiba fica exasperada.

\- Será que alguém vai ouvir as nossas preces? – Ddraig pergunta amargamente – Não quero que ela sofra, sendo escrava de um akuma. Só de imaginar outro Issei, eu fico aterrorizado e saiba que eu ouvi boatos que Lucius, o filho oficial de Issei com Rias, já que nasceu do casamento ao contrário dos outros que são bastardos, pois, as suas mães são concubinas, herdou a notória e anormal perversão do pai.

Kinkiba fica aterrorizada ao ouvir isso.

Então, enquanto Yukiko, agora com dezesseis anos, estava na pequena festa para os filhos dos funcionários, Kinkiba e Ddraig prejudicavam o pai dela para ele perder a promoção, sem eles saberem já havia Gremory´s ali no edifício.

A jovem se afasta para explorar o local que era autorizada a andar, quando surge por um elevador, Rias Gremory e seu filho com Issei, Lucius Gremory, um jovem empresário que era o CEO da matriz das empresas que pertenciam aos Gremory e um pervertido notório com uma perversão anormal, tal como do seu genitor e que inclusive tinha um harém diversificado e uma Realeza quase completa, tendo sobrado apenas as peças Pawn e compartilhava do sonho da mãe de ser o número um nos Rating gamers. Claro que a sua realeza, vulgo escravos, era formado por mulheres com algumas tendo Sacraed Gears.

Ele olhou para a jovem a sua frente, achando ela linda, sendo que cutucou a sua mãe e falou estarrecido ao sentir o poder dela:

\- Ela tem uma Sacraed Gear. Sentiu isso, kaa-san?

Ela se concentra e fala surpresa:

\- Ela tem a Boosted Gear. Então, ela é a nova usuária? – pergunta surpresa – Será que Ddraig sabe o que aconteceu com o Issei?

\- Eu espero que ele saiba o que aconteceu. Esse é um dos grandes mistérios do Submundo. Além disso, ela também é linda.

\- Poderemos perguntar a Ddraig quem matou Issei. Eu e todas as outras queremos saber.

\- Eu também tenho curiosidade, kaa-san.

Lucius não sabia que os seus outros irmãos que eram bastardos, já que eram filhos das concubinas de Issei, pelo menos os que viviam na mansão, já que havia vários espalhados pelo mundo, comemoravam em segredo a morte de Issei, sendo que haviam feito uma comemoração fechada. Eles odiavam o genitor, pois, ele nunca tinha tempo para eles, sendo que raramente o viam. Somente alguns o viram mais de uma vez. A maioria, somente o conhecia por foto ou pelo programa da teve.

Afinal, segundo Ravel, a agenda de Issei estava lotada pelos próximos duzentos anos e não havia nada marcado de visitar os filhos. Eram somente sobre reuniões e as mães deles que tinham que ir atrás dele, para procurar ter algum tempo com ele.

Porém, isso não o impedia de fazer sexo com inúmeras mulheres e ter dezenas de filhos por aí. Inclusive, eles duvidavam que o pai, um dia, soubesse quantos filhos tinha ao todo, já que não se importava de ser semental e após ter o filho, não se importava com o seu destino.

Para ter um pai ausente que não se importava de ser semental e que não estava nem aí para os filhos, priorizando tudo, menos tempo para os mesmos, sendo que sempre conseguia tempo para se deitar com inúmeras mulheres em todo o mundo no intervalo das reuniões, usando o pouco tempo que conseguia para fazer sexo, a perda dele foi comemorada.

Eles fizeram em segredo por causa de suas mães. Apenas por isso. Para todos, Issei não era nada, pois, eles viam como pais Vali, Kiba e Gasper, já que ficavam muito tempo com eles, fazendo eles verem os três como figuras paternas e não somente mestres que ensinavam eles.

Para os bastardos, Issei era apenas alguém. Não possuíam qualquer amor filial com ele, já que ele nunca lhes deu qualquer amor paternal, apenas fazendo filhos, sem sequer procurar conhecê-los e muitos ele nem se dignou a ver quando eram bebês. Ou seja, ele não se importava com os seus filhos e a maioria esmagadora só o conhecia por fotos ou pelo programa de teve que subvertia as crianças, já que nunca o viram pessoalmente.

Lucius e Rias não sabiam que a Boosted gear não era o único item que ela tinha. Ela tinha uma Divine gear também. Mas, graças ao fato de conseguir se ocultar bem e por ser desconhecida, Kinkiba passava despercebida ao contrário de Ddraig, que não conseguia fazer isso por causa do seu poder característico e fama.

Longe dali, Ddraig e Kinkiba sentem os poderes demoníacos e Ddraig reconhece ambos, exclamando apavorado:

\- Os Gremory´s! – o sangue de Kinkiba gela e ela fica tão aterrorizada quando o dragão.

Rapidamente, eles se desfazem em fumaça, voltando aos seus respectivos dispositivos.

\- Onde será que é o banheiro? – Yukiko pergunta para si mesma.

\- Está procurando alguma coisa? – Lucius se aproxima da jovem.

Ela olha para ele e fica surpresa com a proximidade, sendo que recua alguns passos, não gostando do olhar dele, juntamente com o fato que surgia nela a vontade de sair correndo dali.

Já, Ddraig reconhecia aquele olhar e era o mesmo que Issei dava ao ver uma mulher. Lucius, pelo visto, se tornou um pervertido como o pai e ele fica alarmado ao ver que tentava usar seus poderes demoníacos nela, para subjugar a mente dela.

Rapidamente, Ddraig quebra o domínio dele sobre ela com os olhos da jovem voltando ao foco, enquanto ele e Kinkiba, mandavam Yukiko fugir dali e a jovem faz o que eles mandam, procurando se afastar ao máximo do estranho homem que lhe aterrorizava.

No Lobby, o pai dela estava deprimido, pois, havia sido chamado pelo seu superior que o demitiu, com ele não compreendendo o motivo de tantos erros, já que executou as suas funções impecavelmente.

Então, conforme ele decidia procurar a filha para irem embora, ele a encontra, correndo e fica preocupado. Sem dar tempo ao pai perguntar o motivo dela sair apressada, ela pega na mão dele, com ambos saindo dali, embora a jovem ainda estivesse assustada, com o pai não entendendo o motivo da filha, estar aterrorizada, enquanto que ela procurava se afastar o mais rápido do possível do local.

Lucius observa pai e filha saindo apressadamente no prédio e a mãe dele se aproxima, falando:

\- Pensei que a tinha subjugado.

\- Ela é poderosa.

\- Entendo. Acredito que vai precisar usar muitas evil peaces nela. Ela é mais poderosa do que Issei, mesmo sendo um ano, mais nova do que ele, quando o escravizei.

\- Imagino o quanto a senhora sofreu por ter perdido escravos tão poderosos ao ter que passar para o meu pai com um falso sorriso no rosto. Eu odiaria fazer isso.

\- Era necessário. Eu precisava interpretar o meu papel. Mas, confesso que precisei de todo o meu autocontrole pra fazer isso. Após tanto esforço em manipular situações, em provocar a perda e a morte deles de forma indireta, para conseguir que eles me vissem como a salvadora, me idolatrando, eu tive que trocar algumas escravas pelas evil peaces de Issei, fazendo assim com que o meu sonho de ser a número um dos rating Gamers, fosse destruído. Não conseguir reunir escravos tão poderosos para repor os que eu tive que trocar. Ainda hoje o meu sangue ferve ao pensar no quanto eu perdi. Claro, Issei continuou meu escravo, mas, as outras passaram a ser escravas dele.

\- Eu imagino, kaa-san. Quanto a essa jovem, eu a desejo em minha nobreza. Sobraram-me, justamente, as peças de Pawn.

\- Tudo bem, filho.

\- Mas, saiba que vou emprestá-la sempre que precisar.

\- Obrigada. Se lembre de que estamos em uma cidade dominada por anjos. Sabe que... Bem, se fosse em Kuou, teríamos alguma chance. Preciso saber mais sobre o pai dela.

Então, eles conversam com o presidente, conseguindo descobrir quem era o pai dela, sendo que mandam o diretor recontratar o pai dela, assim como, manter a promoção dele.

Em casa, com o pai de Yukiko deprimido, enquanto que Ddraig e Kinkiba estavam assustados, ele recebe um telefonema e fica feliz, contando as boas novas a família, falando que tinha o emprego de volta e a promoção, com eles programando a sua mudança, enquanto que ele e sua esposa comemoravam, falando que foi um milagre.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko não entende o motivo de seus amigos estarem temerosos, assim como com expressões desoladas e pergunta, mentalmente:

 _"O que aconteceu?"_

 _"Precisamos conversar com os seus pais"_

 _"Mas... eles..."_

 _"Não temos escolha. É urgente."_

Com Yukiko acreditando que eles nunca teriam um motivo leviano para pedirem para que o segredo dela sobre eles fosse revelado, ela concorda e desce, pedindo para conversar com os pais na sala e revela tudo.

Ddraig e Kinkiba aparecem e contam para um casal estarrecido tudo sobre o mundo sobrenatural e também sobre o perigo que a filha deles corria, assim como, que a recontratação e a promoção era um ato dos Gremory. Os pais se entreolham, pois, o genitor já tinha ouvido esse sobrenome e que era de um dos CEO da empresa multinacional.

Por horas, conforme eles ouviam a explicação, ficaram quietos, enquanto que Yukiko estava preocupada, temendo a pior reação.

Após o término da explicação, o seu pai se levanta e fala, apoiando a mão no ombro dela, com a jovem ficando feliz ao ver que ele sorria paternalmente para ela:

\- Você é o nosso bem mais precioso. Eu vejo essa manopla e luva. Eu vejo esses seres. Não há como fingir que não reais. Se há demônios atrás de você, nós iremos fugir agora mesmo. Nossos bens estão em objetos que podemos levar. Além disso, é como eu disse meu anjo. Você é o nosso maior tesouro. Você foi uma benção em nossas vidas.

\- Isso mesmo. – a mãe dela a abraça – Ficaremos juntos. Vamos fugir.

\- Tou-chan, kaa-chan, eu... eu… - ela fala chorando feliz, enquanto eles a abraçavam.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos fugir agora mesmo. – a mãe fala.

\- Vocês devem tomar como destino cidades governadas por anjos. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Entendo. – o pai dela consente.

\- Vou mostrar o caminho. Como tenho afinidade com eles, posso localizar uma rota.

Eles fazem as malas, rapidamente e após algumas horas, pegam um carro e fogem, sendo que na estrada, eles avistam um brilho carmesim, logo na frente deles.

Então, ocorre uma explosão, com eles vendo somente um brilho intenso e um vulto disforme com a mão erguida em direção ao local que houve a explosão.

O casal se fere, enquanto que Yukiko é atirada para fora, ficando gravemente ferida, sendo que na hora tentou protegê-los.

Então, antes de ficar inconsciente, ela vê alguém se aproximando com cabelos ruivos e um sorriso no rosto, falando:

\- Você viverá por mim – depois, ela fica inconsciente e é levada dali.

Kinkiba estava enfurecida, assim como Ddraig, enquanto eram levados ao submundo, após ele introduzir as Evil peaces nela, a tornando escrava dele.

Como Yukiko começou a treinar tarde, após descobrir Kinkiba, a serpente dourada não conseguiu desenvolver a técnica que criou em outra linha do tempo, pois, demoraria alguns anos para ela criar o escudo divino que impediria de uma Evil Peace ser introduzida em Yukiko e em decorrência disso tudo, Lucius havia conseguido escraviza-la.

Um dia depois, ela acorda em uma cama, abrindo os olhos, estranhando o ambiente, até que vira para o lado e vê o mesmo homem do edifício e do acidente sem roupa, completamente nu, fazendo ela corar e se afastar, apavorada, pois, era a primeira vez que via uma homem nu, sendo que olha para si, vendo que estava apenas de peças íntimas, fazendo ela ficar envergonhada, enquanto chorava em um pranto mudo, procurando se cobrir com as mãos como podia.

Lucius suspira e fala:

\- É uma pena que não é pervertida, como era o meu pai. Me chamo Lucius Gremory. Sou um dos mais de quarenta filhos de Issei Hyoudou, sendo que sou o único que não é visto como bastardo, já que nasci dentro do casamento, enquanto que os outros nasceram de concubinas que eram as dezenas de amantes do meu pai. Dentro os filhos dele, têm até meio anjo e meio dragão. Acredite.

\- Onde estou? Eu...

Ela tenta se cobrir, enquanto chorava, com ele falando:

\- Não fiz nada com você. Tome.

Ele joga um lençol para ela, com a mesma procurando se cobrir o máximo possível com o tecido, para depois perguntar dentre um pranto mudo:

\- Cadê os meus pais?

\- Fala dos seus pais adotivos? As ambulâncias chegaram ao local, a tempo.

\- Adotivos? Mas...

\- Eles não te contaram? Eles a adotaram quando você tinha quatro anos. Você não era tão pequena, para não se lembrar.

Yukiko cai de joelhos, enquanto chorava, começando a se lembrar de sua infância. Julgava que era um sonho, mas, agora sabia que era real. Ela se abraça e recomeça a chorar, sendo que havia parado de chorar frente ao choque da revelação.

Lucius revira os olhos e se aproxima para abraça-la, mas, está nu e a aterroriza.

\- Esqueci-me de por uma roupa. – ele se levanta e põe uma calça. - Melhor agora? Eu estava sem roupa, pois, você está no meu quarto. Eu sempre durmo sem roupa. Aliais você está no submund minha Pawn. Faz parte da minha realeza e é minha serva.

\- Uma escrava e não serva.

\- Se prefere se chamar de escrava e não serva, não é problema meu. Vou apresenta-la mais tarde as demais.

\- Nunca vou me curvar a você! Não vou ficar aqui.

Ele ergue a mão e depois a abaixa, falando:

\- Não precisa apelar para as suas peças para te punir e sou ciente do poder da Boosted Gear. Bem, voltando ao que falou, sei quem são os seus pais e vou permitir que viva com eles. Só vai ter que aparecer quando eu mandar. Veja, sou gentil. Caso desobedeça, eles podem descobrir o quanto um akuma é perigoso, sabe? – ele fala o final com um sorriso maligno.

Ela arregala os olhos e quando ele invoca as suas asas, fazendo Yukiko invocar as dela e ao ver que tinha asas de akuma, ela chora ainda mais, sendo que Lucius ficou estarrecido ao ver que eram imensas e que ela tinha nada mais, nada menos, do que três pares de asas, mesmo sendo reencarnada, recentemente e isso fez os olhos dele brilharem, pois, ela era poderosa e já imaginava vencendo os jogos.

Então, ele fala, enquanto terminava de se vestir:

\- Agora, eles estão no hospital. Mandei um servo atrás deles, explicar a situação. Vai vir uma serva para levar você ao seu quarto. Fique a vontade para se trocar.

Nisso, ele sai, com ela chorando copiosamente, enquanto as suas asas retornavam para dentro dela com Ddraig e Kinkiba tentando confortá-la, de alguma forma, enquanto xingavam mentalmente, Lucius.

No mundo humano, mais precisamente no hospital, os pais dela ouvem o que temiam do servo que se retira em seguida.

\- Eu espero que o nosso bebê consiga fugir. – a mãe de Yukiko fala amargurada.

Então, o marido dela fala pesaroso, enquanto torcia os punhos:

\- Ela não pode fugir ou reagir. Infelizmente.

\- Como assim? – ela pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.


	10. Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 3

**Notas da Autora**

Os pais de Yukiko decidem...

Kinkiba decide...

 **Capítulo 10 -** **Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 3**

\- Você acha que esses demônios bastardos não estão nos usando como chantagem? – ele torce os punhos – Nossa filha nos ama muito para nos arriscar. Temo o que esses bastardos podem fazer com ela. São demônios e por isso não prestam. São a escória.

\- Meu bebê... Não... – ela começa a chorar ao imaginar a sua filha sendo torturada ou então, convertida em escrava sexual ou em ambos.

\- Se lembra da explicação daqueles seres das tais Evil Peaces, assim como a capacidade de ressuscitar alguém como um demônio, desde que tenha um corpo? Mesmo que nos matássemos, eles poderiam nos trazer de volta. Eles falaram que somente sobre certa circunstância eles não podiam renascer alguém. Foi um comentário que escapou da boca daquele desgraçado.

\- Verdade. Eu me lembro. Precisamos salvar a nossa filha. Mas, somos simples humanos. O que podemos fazer contra demônios?

O homem se levanta e fala seriamente:

\- Só há uma forma. Por nós mesmos.

A mulher compreende e pergunta, preocupada:

\- E se eles estiverem nos observando?

\- Eu não acho. Eles parecem ser arrogantes. Veja aquele servo agindo com arrogância. Somos simples humanos. Eles nos menosprezam. Provavelmente, para eles, nós não passamos de meros vermes.

\- Vamos fazer algo, meu amor. Vamos salvar a nossa filha. Segundo aquela serpente dourada, Kinkiba né? Ela poderia sentir a nossa morte e com isso, avisar a nossa filha.

\- Verdade. Vamos. Além disso, temos outra confirmação que temos que eles nos menosprezam, além da ausência de alguém para nos fiscalizar. – o pai de Yukiko.

\- Qual?

\- Eles acham que podem nos enganar, fazendo passar esse tal de Lucius como nosso salvador? Não havia motivo para o carro da frente, explodir.

\- Isso é verdade. Eu também vi uma espécie de esfera vermelha. Não estou enganada. O desgraçado provocou a explosão, matando as pessoas do outro carro, enquanto fingia nos salvar. – a mãe de Yukiko fala irada.

\- Isso explicaria o motivo dele estar perto de nós. Ele acha que nos somos estúpidos. Essa é a comprovação de que eles nos acham idiotas.

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles se levantam, pois, não tinham ferimentos profundos e pedem a alta a revelia, saindo do hospital, sendo que já haviam dado os depoimentos a polícia do que ocorreu.

O casal não sabia que as suas deduções estavam certas. De fato, o acidente foi provocado por Lucius quando ele lançou uma esfera do seu poder da destruição, oriundo da sua família por parte de mãe, provocando o acidente, pois, havia implodido o carro na frente deles.

Ele havia feito isso, para eles pensarem que o outro carro da frente explodiu e que ele salvou a vida deles da explosão, desejando fingir dessa forma, que ele foi um salvador para Yukiko.

Afinal, se ela o visse como salvador, conseguiria mais uma forma de neutralizar a Sekiryuutei, além de ter o argumento para introduzir a Evil Peace nela.

O pai dela consegue alugar um carro e o casal vai até o depósito de lixo da cidade, sendo que antes, passam em casa e pegam uma arma que ele tinha.

\- Nós iremos ao inferno por isso.

\- Não importo de ir ao inferno, se com isso salvar a minha filha da escravidão. E você?

\- Por acaso acha que eu não faria isso, também? Que se dane o inferno. Vamos fazer por ela. Ela nos trouxe a felicidade de termos um filho, já que não podíamos ter um. É a nossa vez de retribuir. Além disso, somos pais e temos o dever de salvar a nossa amada filha. Precisamos dar alguma chance da nossa princesinha se libertar desse bastardo.

Eles vão até o depósito de lixo da cidade, mais precisamente ao local que o lixo era queimado. O calor era escaldante, mas, isso não os abalou. Somente pensavam em sua filha e movidos pelo amor, davam os passos finais rumo ao inevitável. Rumo ao amor maior, que era o sacrifício por aquela que amavam e que era o maior tesouro do casal. Cada passo que davam, podiam sentir a morte envolvendo eles. Era algo que podiam sentir, mas, que não os fazia titubear.

Inclusive, conforme caminhavam ao seu inevitável fim, sendo movidos pelo amor, ficavam imaginando a sua filha formada no colegial e depois em uma universidade. Eles a imaginavam feliz e trabalhando. Imaginavam a vida dela, como se a vivessem e tais visões faziam o casal chorar de felicidade, até que vencem o último degrau e olham para baixo, para a caldeira de lixo fumegante que queimava sem parar.

O calor escaldante queimava a pele deles, mas, estavam determinados, conforme se recordavam de quando a filha deles era pequena e toda a felicidade que sentiram desde que a viram, eles põe a cabo o plano deles para libertar a sua filha, contando com a habilidade de Kinkiba.

Ela dá um tiro em sua cabeça e cai morta no lixo em chamas com o revolver caindo ao lado de seu esposo que pega e tendo a visão de sua amada filha, dá um tiro em sua cabeça, tal como a sua esposa e seu corpo cai no lixo que queimava. Naquele instante, naquela noite, não havia ninguém para ver o último ato de amor do casal. Eles não sabiam, que pelo ato deles ter sido movido pelo amor, eles iriam ao Paraíso, pois, se mataram para salvar aquela que amavam. Eles se sacrificaram por amor.

Há vários quilômetros dali, o servo Akuma de Lucius voltava, pois, o mesmo ordenou que ficasse de olho neles, mesmo sendo humanos e para o seu desespero, eles sumiram do hospital e rapidamente, põe-se a procura-los, temendo a fúria do Gremory.

Após várias horas, descobre o paradeiro deles e vai para o depósito de lixo, encontrando vestígios dos humanos, para depois olhar para o local que o lixo era incinerado ao ponto de virar cinzas, percebendo que os corpos dos humanos se tornaram cinzas e estavam misturados com o lixo.

Ele se amaldiçoava, enquanto some em um círculo mágico, temendo a punição que receberia do seu mestre.

Afinal, o plano do seu mestre era usar o casal para conter a usuária da Boosted Gear. Este akuma ficou irado ao ver que os humanos compreenderam o plano de seu mestre e deram cabo de sua existência, para não serem usados como ferramentas de coerção e que fizeram de tal modo, que não podiam ser reencarnados em akumas.

Afinal, não havia um corpo e naquele instante se lembrava da pequena explicação que deu ao casal humano e que não havia percebido que havia revelado uma das formas de não ser reencarnado em akuma.

No submundo, na mansão de Lucius, sobre ameaça, Yukiko teve que tomar um banho e usar a roupa que ele havia escolhido. Uma roupa provocante bem curta que tampava menos da metade dos seus seios e uma saia aberta em fendas do lado do corpo que somente cobriam a sua feminilidade e glúteos. Se sentasse, poderiam ver a sua intimidade, já que ele negou peças íntimas como punição por ousar desobedecê-lo, sendo que a título de generosidade, na visão dele, lhe deu uma gargantilha de diamantes.

Para a jovem era mais uma coleira e pulseiras de joias preciosas, que fizeram as servas suspirarem, a invejando. Ela se sentia um poodle premiado para ser exibido em uma feira, enquanto que as mesmas servas comentavam o quanto ela era sortuda em fazer parte do harém de um dos akumas mais importantes do Submundo e que havia sido muita sorte dela e dos seus pais que ele estava no local para salvá-los.

A jovem não ousou rebater o argumento que ele salvou para elas, pois, notou que de fato as demais servas acreditavam piamente nisso e tinham Lucius em alta estima. Yukiko desconfiava do acidente, até porque, era inquietante o fato que ele estava no local para agir rapidamente.

Portanto, ela não acreditava que era seu salvador e sim, que foi ele que provocou o acidente na estrada.

Um maquiador a maquiou e uma cabeleira fez um penteado elaborado, enquanto que Yukiko continuava se sentindo uma prostituta com uma roupa que nunca usaria nem em seu pior pesadelo, pois, se sentia nua com aquela roupa.

Ela estava imersa em tristeza, se recordando de quando estava tomando banho, sendo que sem saber Lucius estava assistindo e ao perceber, tentou se cobrir com as mãos, enquanto ele ria falando que viu tudo.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz que a fazia se deprimir ainda mais.

\- Creio que esse vestido trará consequências. Não levei em consideração as suas pernas. Além disso, o seu corpo é bem desenvolvido. Claro que ao contrário do meu pai que tinha fetiche por seios, eu tenho por bundas.

A voz de Lucius a enche de terror e antes que pudesse raciocinar, sente um tapa em sua bunda e recua, ameaçando chorar, com ele erguendo o seu queixo, enquanto falava:

\- Não borre a sua maquiagem ou eu juro que falei você andar nua pelos corredores. O que acha?

Ela arregala os olhos e ele fala, tocando na sua gargantilha de diamantes:

\- Tenho a Sacraed Gear mais poderosa. Serei o número um dos jogos e sei que vai dar o sangue para vencer, além de se sujeitar aos meus desejos. Mas, não se preocupe. Não ganharia nada lhe quebrando. A quero bem viva. Afinal, não se esqueça de que eu fui gentil o suficiente para salvar os seus pais, além de você, daquele terrível acidente. Vocês são muitos sortudos de eu estar passando no local quando ouve o acidente. Creio que irá retribuir, dando o seu sangue nos jogos.

Então, ele sai, enquanto ela se deprimia ainda mais.

Enquanto isso, Ddraig e Kinkiba estavam com ódio do Gremory e imaginavam as piores torturas para ele.

Deprimida, ela é conduzida para a festa, sendo detida como uma das servas, enquanto Lucius fazia um anúncio ao dar algumas batidinhas em sua taça:

\- Hoje tenho orgulho de apresentar minha Pawan, Yukiko, a Sekiryuutei, que detém a Boosted Gear.

Nisso, ela surge, sendo que metade da sua mente está com Ddraig e Kikiba, fazendo a mesma entrar em um modo semelhante a um robô.

A nobreza de Lucius se aproxima para conversar com ela, animados para saber quando ela entrou para a realeza dele, sendo que ela se afasta, com os demais se entreolhando.

Lucius observar o gesto dela, enquanto ficava preocupado que ela descobrisse sobre a morte dos pais dela. Ele estava pensando em destacar dois servos para fingirem serem os pais dela.

Afinal, a Boosted Gear era poderosa demais e era plenamente ciente disso, assim como sabia que a sua réplica da Sacraed Gear, que era artificial e que foi criada graças aos estudos de Azazel, não fornecia o mesmo nível de poder que a original. Por isso, sabia melhor do que ninguém, que precisava ter controle sobre a usuária.

A sua mãe conseguiu ter controle sobre o seu pai, através da perversão dele, o manipulando, desde que tramou a morte dele com Raynare, que foi paga para mata-lo, após ser contratada pela Gremory, através de um servo que a mesma usou, para que a Caída não soubesse quem era o verdadeiro mandante e como pagou em dinheiro vivo, ela não se importou de descobrir quem era a pessoa que escravizou, mentalmente, o humano que a contatou.

Rias contou isso ao seu filho, Lucius, assim como as formas como tramou, indiretamente, a morte de todos ou a sua contratação, apenas para tê-los como Evil peaces e o filho, agradecido pela sua mãe revelar a sua estratégia, decidiu seguir os passos de sua genitora e fez o mesmo que ela, inclusive, aperfeiçoando o método, fazendo a ruiva sentir orgulho de seu filho.

Lucius sorria frente ao fato de suas escravas não saberem que tinha um dedo dele em todos os tormentos delas e em algumas mortes, sendo que ao surgir como "salvador", tinha a devoção imensa de suas escravas que dariam o sangue por ele, além de seduzi-las, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele tinha um harém e na sua realeza só tinha mulheres que se sentiram nas nuvens para estarem com o akuma mais poderoso e parte dragão. Inclusive, ser uma escrava de um Gremory, era o sonho de consumo de muitas akumas, que andariam sobre cristais apenas para chamar a atenção dele.

Portanto, graças ao seu sobrenome e ascendência, ele podia ter várias mulheres e por isso, criou um harém enorme. Inclusive, ele tinha uma mulher diferente para cada dia do ano e fiscalizava se as mesmas tomavam os remédios para não engravidarem.

Afinal, só teria um filho, quando se casasse com uma akuma, oriunda de uma das grandes famílias no Submundo.

Enquanto olhava a sua nova aquisição, descobriu que Yukiko se mostrava um desafio a ele. Desde que a viu a desejava de uma forma obsessiva, mesmo tendo centenas de mulheres em seu harém. O Gremory sentia que ela era uma droga que ele necessitava, urgentemente. Inclusive, chegava a sentir demasiado incomodo em sua virilha.

Os demais membros da realeza de Lucius acharam ela estranha e decidiram que a deixariam quieta, se ela assim desejasse.

Na Sacraed Gear de Kinkiba, ela chorava abraçada a serpente dourada alada, sendo que Ddraig a abraçava também, com ambos tentando confortá-la, temendo o filho de Issei, pois, a perversão de Hyoudou sempre foi assustadora por estar em um nível anormal, habitava em Lucius, que parecia estar seguindo por esse caminho. Até parecia que estava vendo Issei na sua frente. Isso o fez tremer pela menina, outrora sorridente e que agora estava deprimida, chorando, com o seu corpo convulsionando pela dor e medo, assim como desespero.

Então, a serpente dourada pisca e fala, olhando pesarosamente para a jovem:

\- Seus pais se mataram para impedir que os usassem como ferramentas para controlar você.

\- Kinkiba! Por que fez isso?! – Ddraig ralha com ela.

\- Ddraig, se ela ficar aqui, será uma escrava sexual! Não quero que o destino dela seja igual ao de Nadeshiko-chan . Você se lembra dela, né?

Ddraig gela, enquanto se lembrava do que Issei fez a uma jovem inocente e sente o sangue gelar. A visão de Yukiko, em vez de Nadeshiko, passando pelos tormentos era assustador. O grande dragão vermelho chorava. Não conseguia imaginar. Era desolador demais.

Afinal, via Yukiko como uma filha querida.

\- Entendeu agora? – a serpente dourada alada chorava - Não temos escolha! Ela será uma escrava sexual e esse bastardo a usará como objeto sexual. Ele a comia com os olhos, a olhou no banho, bateu na bunda dela, a fez usar um vestido provocante sem peça íntima e ela estava deitada na cama dele com ele nu. O que acha que vai acontecer? Você viveu bastante tempo com aquele desgraçado do Issei Hyoudou e o conhecia bem. Ele vai respeitar a virgindade dela? Além disso, você só viu. Eu senti toda a dor e a desolação de Nadeshiko-chan. Ver Yukiko-chan assim, me partiria o coração e vejo que parte o seu também!

\- Meus pais se mataram por minha causa? – Yukiko pergunta dentre lágrimas.

A enorme serpente abaixa a cabeça e fala maternalmente à jovem, pois, via Yukiko como uma filha:

\- Não por sua causa, meu amor, mas, por causa dos akumas. Como humanos, eles não podiam fazer nada. Essa foi a única forma que encontraram de permitir a você alguma reação para se libertar. Eles a amavam e queriam a sua liberdade. Creio que chegou o momento de revelar a verdade sobre o seu nascimento. Saiba que nunca revelei, antes, por uma promessa que fiz a sua mãe. Mas, em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, creio que seria mais correto eu revela-los, para que seja plenamente ciente do que pode ocorrer com você, para que assim possa tomar uma decisão consciente, seja ela qual for.

\- Kinkiba! Você vai...

\- Se ela continuar escrava dele, ela terá o mesmo destino de Nadeshiko-chan. Yukiko-chan tem que escolher. Ao contrário da mãe dela que tinha poderes limitados, ela não os tem.

\- Verdade? Que verdade? – ela pergunta ainda chorando.

Nisso, os olhos de Kinkiba brilham e ela mostra tudo à Yukiko, através da mente da jovem. Todas as misérias da mãe dela, os sentimentos de sua genitora, a dor e a desolação, assim como o sacrifício por amor que ela fez, com lágrimas peroladas brotando dos orbes da jovem em um pranto mudo, enquanto ela estava com a consciência dentro da Boosted Gear.


	11. Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 4 - Final

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko decide...

Ela fica surpresa, quando...

 **Capítulo 11 - Final Alternativo 2 - Parte 4 - Final**

\- Yukiko-chan, eu... eu... – Ddraig fica em uma perda de palavras.

\- Não é a sua culpa, Ddraig-chan. O bastardo era seu portador e você, devia obediência. Você disse uma vez que ficou doente do coração por causa do seu antigo portador. Você foi uma vítima desse monstro e vejo que esse filho dele é tão monstruoso como o pai. São "farinha do mesmo saco", como fiz aquele ditado e tomando ele como base, os demais filhos dele devem ser uns desgraçados, também. Eu sei o que espera por mim. Ele é um dos filhos do demônio desgraçado que destruiu a vida da minha mãe e não obstante, uma versão dele destruiu a minha vida e a dos meus pais. De fato, akumas não prestam. Eles são o câncer desse mundo. Mas, não posso fazer nada! Há muitos nessa festa que o defenderiam e eu não domino por completo os poderes da Kin-chan! Eu... eu...

O dragão carmesim suspira tristemente e fala:

\- A única alternativa seria a Judgment Driver, focada nesse bastardo. Mas, ele precisaria ser paralisado.

\- Eu posso fazer isso. Se ela desejar no fundo do coração, poderei fazer isso. Basta ter um desejo imenso. Posso tornar o desejo em realidade, criando uma arma para paralisar todos. Eu invoco a arma que o meu portador deseja.

\- Já eu sou os sentimentos intensos. A força de seus sentimentos te levará longe. Mas, a Judgment Drive, vai tomar seu tempo de vida e após entrar nela, dificilmente irá sair. O problema consiste no fato de que podem revivê-la como akuma, novamente. – o dragão vermelho fala preocupado.

\- Bem, eu posso assumir qualquer forma de arma e... – Kinkiba fala fracamente, não tendo coragem de continuar.

\- Não me diga que pode se tornar uma bomba?! – o dragão carmesim exclama estarrecido.

\- Do tipo divino. Sim. Eu posso fazer isso, assim como posso aumentar o poder da Judgment Driver, além de criar um campo divino para repelir akumas. Se ela for purificada, irá desaparecer sem deixar vestígios. Logo, não poderá ser ressuscitada. – a serpente dourada fala deprimida.

Chorando, Yukiko se levanta e fala:

\- Aqueles que eu amava estão mortos. Eles foram tirados de mim pelos demônios. O bastardo que fez a minha mãe sofrer está morto. Mas, ainda há um vivo e vou estraçalhar ele. – ela fala torcendo os punhos, decidida, enquanto secava as lágrimas, cerrando os dentes – Eles vão se arrepender, principalmente esse bastardo, por ter me escravizado.

Então, Ddraig e Kinkiba somem e Yukiko está em uma sala com várias pessoas que estão catatônicas.

Na festa, Lucius se aproxima de Yukiko, junto de sua mãe que havia surgido, Rias e que acompanhava o seu filho, pois, desejava perguntar a Ddraig o que ocorreu com Issei.

Então, antes que eles se aproximassem, Yukiko fala um cântico, conforme surgia uma luva dourada que se propagou até o braço direito dela, com a joia azul brilhando:

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba exclama.

Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntas:

\- Reequip (reequipar)! Net of Light (Rede de luz)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma rede feita de luz divina que aprisiona os Gremory´s, mãe e filho, sendo que por ter poderes divinos, provoca dor e queimaduras lacerantes naqueles que estavam presos.

Após se refazerem da surpresa, movidas pela devoção, sem saber que Lucius havia tramado contra elas, para escraviza-las, a realeza de Lucius e demais servos tentam avançar na jovem, que olha para eles e os prende em sua rede dourada, para depois os olhos de Yukiko ficarem compenetrados e mesmo em dores lacerantes, eles ouvem o cântico que gelava o sangue deles.

Lucius tenta invocar uma réplica da Boosted Gear artificial que tinha, mas, que a dor não permitia que ele se concentrasse para materializar a manopla.

Então, eles ouvem várias vozes de jovens, velhos, homens e mulheres, através da joia da manopla, enquanto Yukiko estava cabisbaixa. Era um som assustador misturado com a voz de várias pessoas. A realeza de Lucius e as demais servas estavam aterrorizadas, pois, era um coro com várias vozes e eram ditas como uma maldição, sendo que o poder era estarrecedor e podia se passar por amaldiçoado, gerando um ambiente de pura maldição, com eles sentindo a morte envolve-los como uma mortalha gélida e implacável.

\- Eu, que estou prestes a despertar...

\- Começou.

\- Parece que vai começar.

\- Sou o Dragão Celestial que roubou os princípios da dominação de Deus...

\- É sempre assim, não importa o motivo.

\- Isso não está certo.

\- Toda vez é assim.

\- Eu zombo do "infinito" e desprezo o "sonho"...

\- Aquele que o mundo procura...

\- Aquele que o mundo rejeita...

\- Tornar-me-ei o Dragão Vermelho da Dominação...

\- Isso sempre foi poder.

\- Isso sempre foi amor.

\- Vocês escolhem a destruição não importa quantas vezes!

Eles sentem o poder absurdo e opressor, enquanto surgia uma armadura carmesim com várias joias em Yukiko que cobriu o seu corpo, moldando o seu corpo na forma de um dragão com um pescoço comprido e mandíbulas poderosas, enquanto surgiam asas imensas, além de uma cauda comprida. Os pés e as mãos se tornaram patas e imensas garras apareceram, sendo que no capacete surgiram chifres, fazendo ela tomar a forma de um dragão que representava a própria morte e a destruição, com as joias no corpo brilhando, conforme surgia inúmeras vozes em usino, exclamando como se fosse um rugido:

\- E irei afundá-lo nas profundezas do purgatório carmesim! Juggernaut Drive!

Então, uma a onda de puro poder se propaga em torno da jovem.

Rias conseguiu se mover e tentou fugir, deixando o seu filho para trás, mas, foi tarde demais. Em um rugido bestial, a Gremory foi rasgada pelas garras de Yukiko e sobre o olhar de terror de Lucius, o dragão o abocanhou e rasgou o seu corpo, para depois rugir bestialmente, sendo um rugido de gelar o sangue, com todos sentindo a mortalha da morte envolvê-los.

Em seguida, todos os servos foram consumidos pelo poder e as partes retalhadas dos seus corpos pelas ondas de poder, foram convertidas em uma chuva de pedaços de corpos, se tornando o prelúdio do terror que se seguiria.

Yukiko ficou de quatro e moveu as suas asas imensas, destruindo tudo a sua volta. A mansão foi para os ares e virou uma pilha de escombros que depois foram reduzidos a cinzas, na segunda onda explosiva. O rugido de Yukiko se propagou para o Submundo. Os tremores abalaram as casas, enquanto vários akumas fugiam desesperados.

Os akumas mais poderosos se aproximaram, vendo o dragão que exalava a morte, voando e devastando tudo em seu caminho.

Os Yondai Maous que estavam livres, juntamente com os recém-nomeados Yondai Maous, como Sairaorg, voaram até o local e olharam com terror o dragão, sentindo o poder opressor do mesmo. Grayfia questionou onde estava Rias, mas, não precisava saber o que aconteceu, pois, já sabia. A mansão de Lucius foi destruída e só restava a morte.

Irada, sem saber o que Rias e Lucius fizeram, ela e os outros começam a atacar Yukiko, enquanto que vários akumas tentavam fugir. Os outros filhos de Issei olhavam horrorizados para o dragão, com os Yondai Maou´s explicando resumidamente o que era.

\- Lucius disse que encontrou a portadora da Boosted Gear. Algo a fez ficar furiosa e desencadeou o Judgment Drive. – Grayfia comentou, sem saber o que desencadeou tal transformação, pois, ela nunca soube do que Lucius e Rias fizeram.

\- Somos filhos de Issei Hyoudou e vingaremos o nosso irmão! Acabaremos com essa bastarda! – um deles exclama, sem saber o que Lucius fez e que era um bastardo, assim como Rias.

\- Precisam ter cautela - Gasper fala, enquanto surgia por círculo mágico, olhando seriamente para o dragão, falando em seguida - Precisamos de um plano. Vamos enfraquecê-la e vocês usam um selamento. Vamos selar os poderes dessa assassina. Depois, levaremos essa bastarda a julgamento pela morte dos inocentes que ela causou.

Eles criam um plano e o põe em prática, sendo que todos choravam e sentiam ódio daquela que invocou o Judgment Drive, matando Rias e o meio irmão deles, assim como os outros servos.

Yukiko é atacada em conjunto e mesmo sendo poderosa, frente ao ataque combinado deles, assim como coordenado por Gasper, sendo auxiliados pelos Yondai Maous e Grayfia, sendo que Millicas se juntou a luta com o seu poder da destruição, além de Asia e os demais, assim como Sona Sitri, sua Realeza, inclusive Saji, juntamente com vários dragões, eles conseguem enfraquece-la e terminam o selamento, usando-o contra ela, forçando-a a recuar o Judgment Driver.

Yukiko sentia sua consciência recobrar, auxiliada por Kinkiba, enquanto Ddraig retornava a sua consciência também.

Naquele instante, junto de Kinkiba, ela fala a ambos:

\- Me perdoem, eu não tentei fugir, pois, seria caçada para sempre. Pelo que me explicaram, eles pertencem a um clã muito importante. Se me encontrassem e eu não pudesse fazer nada para me defender, sofreria os piores tormentos. Então, eu...

\- Nós a amamos e não queremos que você sofra. Eu espero poder pedir em algum momento perdão a sua mãe. Eu falhei em protegê-la. – a colossal serpente dourada falava cabisbaixa, enquanto lágrimas peroladas brotavam de seus orbes azuis.

\- Você não tem culpa. Eu sou o culpado. Não há como ocultar a Boosted Gear. Se só tivesse você, Yukiko-chan viveria oculta. Ter-me, selou o seu destino. – Ddraig fala chorando pelo destino de Yukiko – Eu tenho um poder que atrai as pessoas e infelizmente, a minha fama aumentou bastante por causa daquele pervertido anormal do Issei. Logo, eu me tornei um alvo almejado por muitos. Já, você, não é conhecida e as propriedades da sua Divine Gear, permite ao usuário viver sem demonstrar para o exterior os seus poderes ao contrário da minha Sacraed Gear.

Ela acaricia o focinho de ambos, gentilmente e fala:

\- Não sinto qualquer raiva por você, Ddraig-kun. Na verdade, fico feliz de ter conhecido você, meu amigo. – ela fala, sorrindo para o dragão que se surpreende.

\- Yukiko-chan... eu... – o dragão carmesim murmura emocionado.

\- Vamos estar juntos, certo? Estão comigo? – ela pergunta, enquanto abraça ambos, que retribuem.

\- Sim, estamos juntos...

Quando ela ia recitar o canto, Kinkiba a interrompe e fala pesarosamente:

\- Farei tudo sozinha. Se você se suicidar, irá ao inferno. Se eu mata-la, você irá ao Céu.

Yukiko fica surpresa e Ddraig fala:

\- Como você somente matou akumas, isso não conta como um crime. Somente seria um crime e você iria ao inferno, se fossem humanos ou anjos. Se Kinkiba agir por si mesma, não será suicídio. Portanto, você irá ao Paraíso e assim, poderá reencontrar os seus pais adotivos e mãe. – o dragão fala gentilmente.

\- Kin-chan, você... Como você se sentirá? – ela demonstra preocupação em seu semblante.

A colossal serpente dourada se aproxima e fala, sorrindo maternalmente, com os olhos lacrimosos:

\- A meu ver, a estou salvando do sofrimento e também do inferno, permitindo que veja os seus pais, sendo que usarei os meus poderes para ficar junto de você, para sempre, mesmo no Céu. Eu agradeço o fato de que posso escolher o meu portador.

Yukiko fica emocionada e abraça a serpente dourada, sendo que Ddraig fala pesarosamente:

\- Eu queria também ficar junto de você para sempre, mas, não possuo as habilidades de Kinkiba. Após você morrer, serei destinado a outro portador. Mas, saiba que nunca esquecerei você, Yukiko-chan. – ele fala com os olhos lacrimosos.

Yukiko sorri com as faces úmidas e abraça Ddraig, falando:

\- Se eu pudesse, adoraria que ficasse comigo, já que deseja isso.

Ela fala com toda a força e sinceridade do seu coração, sendo que Kinkiba sorri, enquanto sentia a força dos sentimentos do coração daquela que via como uma filha e os sentimentos no coração do dragão.

No lado de fora, todos observam que a luva dela brilhava e que surgia uma espécie de circulo em sua mão, enquanto que algo protuberante surge, possuindo detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que é prateada com tons de dourado.

Então, ficam estarrecidos ao verem que uma serpente gigantesca sai da joia em direção ao céu do Submundo, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, deixando os tons dourados, reluzentes, passando a brilhar carmesim, surgindo outro par de asas nas suas costas, só que douradas, sendo oriundas da serpente.

Em seguida, eles observam que surge um símbolo mágico de alvo em Yukiko e todos se afastam, enquanto uma forte explosão a envolvia, com todos sentindo que era um poder divino poderoso, igualmente intenso e opressor.

Portanto, qualquer um que ficasse no raio de alcance da explosão, seria dissolvido sumariamente, mesmo que fosse um Yondai Maou poderoso. Nada sobreviveria a purificação extrema e igualmente massiva.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Kinkiba fazia isso por si mesma, Yukiko concentrou os seus poderes de demônio, para que seu corpo fosse purificado na explosão de status divino e de fato, é isso o que acontece, com ela fazendo surgir dez asas de akuma, enormes, com o seu corpo sendo desintegrado, enquanto ela sorria por baixo do elmo, esticando os seus braços ao ver os seus pais e mãe, Nadeshiko na sua frente, falando com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos:

\- Eu estou voltando para casa.

Seu corpo desaparece em um brilho intenso, abrindo uma cratera imensa, obliterando tudo em seu caminho, até não restar nada no local, além de uma cratera gigantesca e no fundo desta, Evil Peaces.

Alguns dias depois, em um local belo e magnífico do mundo humano, os filhos bastardos de Issei fizeram um túmulo simbólico com o nome Yukiko na lápide.

Muitos deles ficaram curiosos para saber o que aconteceu na mansão, sendo que a versão oficial é que a serva nova de Lucius surtou e usou a Judgment Drive. Não havia muitos que queriam saber o motivo dela ter feito isso, já, que era visto como um crime hediondo o servo matar ou trair o seu mestre, com ela sendo condenada em todo o Submundo. Muitos diziam que foi a tentação do poder ou que simplesmente, ela surtou.

Graças a filha de Lefay, que havia dominado muitas magias da mãe, ela conseguiu usar a magia para descobrir a verdade.

Descobriu sobre o estupro de Nadeshiko nas mãos de Issei e que a mesma matou o Hyoudou, descobrindo também que a jovem era irmã deles por parte de pai, assim como souberam do sacrifício de amor de Nadeshiko para com a filha. Além disso, souberam que Lucius provocou o acidente com os pais adotivos dela, a escravizou e pretendia estupra-la, sendo que os pais adotivos dela se mataram para que não fossem usados como ferramentas de coerção. Eles se sacrificaram por amor.

Ao saberem disso tudo, eles ficaram chocados, pois não sabiam que o meio irmão deles não prestava, enquanto que descobriram, também, sobre as manipulações dele e que ele estava por trás dos tormentos e mortes de suas futuras servas para escraviza-las e se lastimavam por não terem provas do que falavam e que por isso, não podiam fazer nada, além de verem Lucius e Rias serem proclamados como vítimas inocentes de uma garota cruel e monstruosa, como Yukiko era chamada por todo o Submundo.

Ao saberem disso, sentiram ainda mais raiva do que o usual por Issei, enquanto se lastimavam por não terem podido conhecê-la, além de passarem a odiar Lucius, pelo que ele fez com Yukiko, com eles se lastimando também, por terem tido um irmão como ele e nunca sentiram inveja dele ser um akuma de alto nível desde o berço, diferente dos outros, pois, ao contrário deles, ele já nascia com o título de akuma de alto nível, sendo que os demais, que eram os filhos bastardos de Issei, precisavam passar pelo longo processo de escalada de nível, até poderem se tornar akumas de alta classe.

Todo Gremory que nascia, assim como vários outros de clãs importantes, recebiam ao nascer, automaticamente, o título de akuma de alta classe, não precisando fazer testes e provas. Esse título vinha de berço, tal como era com os Gremory, Sitri´s e outros clãs de status elevados dentre os setenta e dois pilares.

Todos suspiram ao pensarem que não puderam conhecer a sua irmã, assim como se deprimiam ao saber que foram os responsáveis por detê-la e que por isso, ela se matou, para escapar assim das punições brutais e cruéis, reservadas a aqueles que matam os seus mestres, sendo que também responderia pela morte de vários outros akumas.

Com cada um deles, depositando uma flor no túmulo, eles se afastam do mesmo, após prestarem as últimas homenagens a ela, saindo do local através de círculos mágicos, com exceção do filho de Irina, que usou um portal de luz.

Então, sem eles verem, uma flor de cravo, que era chamada de Nadeshiko, flutuava levada pela brisa, até pousar em cima da lápide de Yukiko.

No Céu, mãe e filha de reencontram, sendo que Kinkiba havia usado seus poderes para ficar com Yukiko e graças a isso, pode mostrar a jovem quem era a mãe dela, sendo que ambas não se lembravam da dor e do sofrimento que passaram. Junto de Nadeshiko estava os pais adotivos dela.

Para ficar com Yukiko, Kinkiba forçou uma transformação da Divine Gear, movida pelo seu amor maternal pela jovem e desejo de ficar com ela.

Além disso, a jovem ficou feliz ao ver que na outra mão, havia uma tatuagem com o formato de cabeça de dragão carmesim com uma joia verde, sendo que por ele surge Ddraig na forma chibi, que passa a voar ao lado dela, feliz.

\- Ddraig-chan! – ela o abraça – Fico feliz que esteja aqui. Mas, como...?

\- Creio que foi graças a força do seu coração. – o dragão carmesim fala.

Eles olham para a serpente dourada alada chibi que fala:

\- Eu disse que transformo a força do coração dos meus portadores em poder. Não somente crio armas de acordo com a vontade do coração de quem é meu portador. Eu também reflito os desejos em seu coração. Você desejou com toda a força do seu coração que Ddraig ficasse com você e esse sentimento era recíproco. Isso selou o destino de ambos e com os meus poderes, puderam ficar juntos. Tudo bem, Ddraig? Como fica a sua rixa com Albion?

\- Faz vários milênios que nos enfrentamos. Sabe, eu sempre senti falta de ter uma filha. Com Yukiko-chan, eu descobri esse sentimento e me senti como um pai para ela. É um sentimento confortante que preencheu esse buraco em meu coração, por assim dizer. Por estar selado, não posso ter uma cria. Mas, consegui uma filha de coração.

Yukiko abraça ainda mais Ddraig, que ficava feliz em estar com ela.

Representando a Divine Gear de Kinkiba, havia somente uma espécie de tatuagem de cabeça de cobra dourada e olhos azuis no dorso da mão direita dela que era envolta em uma espécie de luva, sendo que a serpente estava pousada em seus ombros, com os anjos revirando os olhos ao verem Kinkiba, esperando que ela não retomasse o hábito antigo de persegui-los, sem eles saberem que por amor a Yukiko, para evitar que encontrassem um modo de retirar ela, dela, a serpente dourada controlaria com afinco o seu hábito por fofocas.

Afinal, ficar com Yukiko era mais importante do que qualquer fofoca, sendo que ela sorria emocionada ao testemunhar o reencontro emocionante dela com a sua mãe e seus pais adotivos, sendo que a serpente fica emocionada também por rever a sua primeira amiga, Nadeshiko, com ambas chorando pelo reencontro.

Os anjos também haviam ficado surpresos ao verem Ddraig voando na forma chibi ao lado dela. Eles não sabiam de toda a extensão dos poderes e habilidades da serpente dourada alada.

Yukiko, a sua mãe e seus pais adotivos passam a ficar juntos, assim como Ddraig e Kinkiba, que voavam ao lado deles.


	12. Final Alternativo 3 - Parte 1

**Notas da Autora**

Issei se lembra...

 **Capítulo 12 - Final Alternativo 3 - Parte 1**

Então, Nadeshiko fala um cântico:

\- Ó serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba exclama.

Kinkiba e Nadeshiko exclamam juntas:

\- Golden dazzle (ofuscamento dourado)!

Surge uma luz que ofuscava a vista de Issei, que é obrigado a fechar os olhos.

Além disso, podia sentir o poder divino da luz que queimava a sua pele, superficialmente.

Aproveitando que ele estava temporariamente cego pela luz intensa, ela ergue a sua mão e a outra, cujo dorso que não tinha a luva, ganha um réplica da mesma e quando se separam, surge um portal dourado que a envolve.

Inutilmente, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar, Issei tenta alcança-la, sendo que não fez nada antes, pois, não sabia que ela tinha uma Sacred gear, desconhecida, não sabendo que era na verdade uma Divine Gear.

Nadeshiko acorda longe dali e ao abrir os olhos, está no quintal de uma casa, apenas usando o lençol que foi envolvido nela na mansão de Issei, sendo que Kinkiba explica o que fez, mas, fala que a técnica que o akuma dragão usou nela, por usar várias vezes, a deixou marcada de certa forma, permitindo que fosse localizada e que se ele soubesse gerenciar essa habilidade, poderia encontra-la e frente a tal constatação, se desesperou.

Rapidamente, ela pega algumas roupas do varal, murmurando desculpas a mulher que estava dentro da casa pelo vulto que viu através da janela, para depois se afastar dali, sendo que em uma calça havia um dinheiro amassado e meio úmido.

Ela fica triste ao se recordar de que o violino dos seus pais ficou na mansão, sabendo que não podia voltar por ele e se afasta, enquanto que a serpente dourada alada prometeu que faria de tudo para obstruir o rastreamento, mas, que não podia fazer isso para sempre.

Segundo a serpente, Issei era poderoso demais e Ddraig também e tornou a afirmar que a sorte delas foi que a Sacred Gear dela o deixou sem ação e isso permitiu a fuga dela. Se ele tivesse usado o Balanced break dele, não teriam tido a mínima chance.

Kinkiba não sabia que por ser tão antiga quanto Thihexa, sendo que ela era colossal, assim era o seu poder. Ela era mais poderosa do que pensava que era.

Porém, por não ser guerreira e sim, pacífica, sendo que ficou selada por incontáveis milênios, não sabia o seu real poder e que o mesmo poderia até rivalizar com Trihexa. O que faltava para a serpente era confiança em suas habilidades e a percepção do seu verdadeiro nível de poder.

\- Poderia me ocultar até eu dar a luz? Quero salvar a minha filha. Ela é inocente. Não merece pagar pelo meu crime.

Kinkiba suspira e fala:

\- Você também é inocente. É uma vítima. Esse Issei é um monstro. Bem, como ele é um akuma, eu não estou surpresa. De fato, os demônios são monstruosos.

Nadeshiko fala que não é vítima e elas acabam discutindo, até que a serpente suspira novamente e fala, após pensar nas piores torturas e xingamentos para Issei Hyoudou por ter destruído a sua amiga, ao ponto dela se achar culpada e merecedora do que aconteceu a ela, em vez de ver que era uma vítima:

\- E depois de dar a luz, amiga? O que deseja fazer?

\- Não quero voltar. O que faço? Sei que mereço, mas... – a jovem violinista fala incerta, sendo que tremia frente a ideia de voltar, assim como de ser encontrada.

\- Se você voltar, ele pode descobrir que ficou grávida e irá achar a sua filha. – Kinkiba fala na esperança da sua amiga não cometer a loucura de voltar – Irá me arrancar de você e a ressuscitará como akuma.

Nadeshiko treme ainda mais, enquanto passava um pensamento na mente dela, sendo que pela conecção entre ambas, Kinkiba viu os seus pensamentos e fala pesarosamente, compreendendo que era a única alternativa para salvar a criança no ventre de sua amiga:

\- De fato, fazendo isso, você poderá salvar a sua filha, mas, saiba que eu não queria usar tais técnicas em você, mesmo que as deseje. Se bem, que não suportaria ver você sofrer, novamente, nas mãos daquele monstro. Eu vi em sua mente a que extremo está disposta a chegar. É com grande pesar que confirmo que de fato, o que imaginou, seria a forma mais eficaz de proteger a sua filha dele.

\- Entendo... você viu a que extremo estou disposta pela minha filha. – ela fala tristemente.

\- Sim e compreendo.

\- Também sabe que quero que fique com a minha filha.

\- Isso pode ser feito. Parece que eu posso escolher o meu portador.

\- Obrigada.

De volta a uma das casas de Issei, o médico recolhe o sangue e faz testes.

Enquanto isso, Hyoudou vai até o violino e acaba segurando com raiva, o quebrando, enquanto se sentia mal, sendo que vê fotos de Nadeshiko jovem, nua, sendo que estava saindo do banho e um bilhete, no caso da chantagem e o que ela teria que fazer e falar, assim como o texto que fizeram e era o mesmo que ela falou há vários anos atrás.

De fato, ela parecia recitar um texto, não o olhando e ao se recordar daquele dia, pode ver mais nitidamente a aversão que ela tinha pela proximidade delas, sendo coisas que não se recordava, ao revê-las. Somente naquele instante, conforme forçava a sua mente, se recordava de tais cenas e comportamento.

Ele segura com força as fotos, assim como o texto, enquanto chorava de raiva e de dor. Ela era inocente. Foi chantageada e conhecendo a vergonha que ela sentia, não falou a ninguém. Cedeu. Ela não era como as outras e sim, mais uma vítima delas.

Constatou, amargamente, que na sua ânsia por vingança, sequer parou para questioná-la. Não cogitou a hipótese de perguntar a ela o motivo dos seus atos e da mudança súbita da noite para o dia e que agora sabia, que havia sido feito sobre chantagem.

Então, o médico se aproxima e fala, enquanto Issei estava com um olhar triste, imerso em pensamentos:

\- Eu analisei o sangue. Ela estava grávida e é de menos de dois meses. O bebê é meio akuma e meio dragão e segundo um exame mais detalhado, é uma menina.

Issei sai de seus pensamentos e fica estarrecido, para depois ficar emocionado. Teria uma filha da mulher que sempre amou.

Agora, conforme analisava o presente, a partir do seu passado, percebeu que buscou outras mulheres para que no íntimo, elas preenchessem o vazio que ela deixou ao mesmo tempo em que queria ser cercado de mulheres que iriam disputa-lo entre si, pelo fato de ter sido humilhado por mulheres quando mais jovem.

Mas, no fundo do seu coração, sempre foi Nadeshiko. Mesmo após anos e a suposta humilhação, ainda a amava, sendo que no intimo, algo sempre lhe dizia que a história estava mal contada.

Porém, o anseio de revê-la mesclou-se a vingança, quando colocou as outras três, junto, de sua busca. De fato, queria vingança, mas, no fundo do seu coração queria rever Nadeshiko. Sua Nadeshiko.

A felicidade de saber que teriam uma filha desapareceu ao se recordar que ela estava em algum lugar, grávida e sem ninguém para protegê-la. Podia ter uma Sacred gear, mas, duvidava que conseguisse usar. Além disso, o fato de ter despertado uma Sacred Gear, a poderia fazer ser caçada por isso.

Afinal, muitos cobiçavam ter alguém com uma Sacred Gear e ela não seria exceção, sendo que já estava fragilizada mentalmente pelos seus atos.

Ou seja. A seu ver, ela era uma presa demasiadamente fácil e a visão dela escravizada por outro akuma, lhe deixou possesso.

Rapidamente, ele anuncia uma recompensa para quem acha-la, sendo que deve ser viva e bem.

Além disso, já tinha um plano, caso algumas de suas concubinas questionassem o anuncio ou a sua esposa. Não podia falar a verdade. Não conseguia. Preferia guardar para si mesmo.

Ele decide deixar as outras três no modo escrava sexual, sendo que havia visto as três saindo da boate com homens e lançou um feitiço nelas, para que não ficassem grávidas e para que recobrassem, periodicamente, a consciência, apenas para se desesperarem, enquanto que elas mesmas iriam se esfregar nos homens, sendo que decidiu que nunca iria libertá-las.

\- Parceiro, talvez tenha uma forma de acha-las. Pelo menos a mãe.

\- Como? – Issei pergunta desesperado a Ddraig.

\- Conforme evoluiu a sua técnica para as três, agora, assim como pelo fato de Nadeshiko-chan ter ficado por meses sobre a sua influência é possível localizar usando um "vínculo", por assim dizer. Se bem, que vocês têm a raríssima ligação verdadeira que fortalece esse vínculo. Portanto, usando essa mesma técnica de outra forma, pode achar a sua "propriedade", por mais que desgoste falar essa palavra.

\- Ela não é propriedade mais. Não fale mais isso dela. – ele fala dentre os dentes, torcendo os punhos.

\- Não fui eu que a tratei como propriedade por dois meses. Foi você! Enfim, você pode rastrear ela. Mas, teria que chegar a um novo nível dessa técnica que tanto odeia, agora. Porém, devo falar que sinto que tem algo obstruindo e pode ser aquela Sacred Gear, que nunca ouvi falar o nome.

\- É uma pena que Azazel esteja selado junto dos outros com Trihexa. Não sei se Baraquiel saberia sobre isso. Quem estava a frente na pesquisa das Sacraed Gears era Azazel.

\- É uma pena, mesmo. Sinto que a Sacred Gear dela vai nos atrapalhar na busca e não posso culpa-la por isso. Pude sentir um forte sentimento de proteção naquela hora. Tudo o que aquele ser selado quer é protegê-la e bem, não posso culpa-la por querer protegê-la de você, pois, com certeza sabe tudo o que ela vivenciou em suas mãos.

\- No lugar dela, faria o mesmo. Mas, meu poder é maior. Tenho até o Diabolo Dragon. Posso subjugar o poder daquela Sacraed gear. – ele fala esperançoso.

\- Eu duvido companheiro. O nível de bloqueio é intenso. Nunca imaginei que haveria um ser selado com tanto poder e que possui um poder divino. Você é um dragão akuma. Não pode existir pior poder para você.

\- Você disse divino? – ele fica estarrecido.

\- Sim. Eu sinto isso. Como sou um dragão, não sou afetado. Mas, como temos a união dos poderes por causa do Diabolo Dragon... Bem, isso não me incomoda, mas, quanto a você, esse poder irá se tornar um obstáculo.

\- Não há como contornar ou algo assim? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

\- Se por algum motivo a proteção em volta dela enfraquecer, ao mesmo tempo em que você aprimorar essa técnica para permitir um rastreamento, por assim dizer, bem... Ela pode se tornar passível de ser localizada. – Ddraig fala pensativo.

\- Eu vou encontra-las. Essa é a minha meta, assim como aprimorar a técnica que agora odeio para conseguir encontrar ela e a nossa filha.

Conforme ele saía do quarto, ele se lembra de uma invenção de Azazel, que o mesmo selou e que estava no Instituto Grigori. Era um selo para viajar no tempo e que nunca foi testado.

Sorrindo, ao ver que tinha essa opção que não havia cogitado antes, ele se prepara para se teleportar em um círculo mágico até o Instituto Gregory, quando no seu ato abrupto de virar o braço, ele derruba alguns livros e ao recolher do chão, avista um diário e se lembra de que a sua esposa havia passado há alguns meses atrás e deixou alguns itens.

Ele pega o diário e fica incerto de ler, até que tem um pressentimento que devia ler e ao abrir, começa a ler e sente muito ódio ao descobrir que a sua morte, assim como dos outros, além de vários acontecimentos, tinha o dedo dela, pois, ela havia sido arrogante o suficiente para colocar em seu diário os seus planos e a estratégia para ter escravos que dessem o sangue e a alma para ela nos jogos, além de fornecer dados desconcertantes de alguns planos.

Inicialmente, ele havia ficado descrente, sendo que aos poucos, conforme lia, enquanto se recordava da história dos outros, percebeu que tudo era real e frente a tal constatação, o seu ódio por ela aumentava ainda mais, enquanto que Ddraig rosnava dentro da Sacraed Gear, também.

\- Maldita! – ele exclama, enquanto torcia os punhos, rosnando.

\- Isso explica muita coisa, parceiro. O problema será você provar. O diário, bem, pode ser contestado. Os Gremory são muito influentes.

\- Aqui fala também o motivo de Grayfia ser ainda escrava e serva, mesmo casada com Sirzechs. O conselho dos akumas antigos a usa como chantagem contra Sirzechs. – o acastanhado fala.

\- Sim, parceiro. Ou ele os obedece, ou eles cancelam os dias que permitem que ela aja como esposa dele. Além disso, eles proibiram que ela fosse libertada por Sirzechs. Afinal, bastava ele remover a Evil Peace e se casar formalmente com ela, dando o sobrenome Gremory a ela. Se ela não for mais uma Lucifudge, não há porque servi-lo.

Então, ele fecha o diário, após estuda-lo atentamente e fala decidido:

\- O meu eu do passado, pode conseguir fazer algo, antes que a influência daquela vaca ruiva cresça. Não somente pode ajuda a Nadeshiko, assim como pode ajudar os outros. Se mudarmos os acontecimentos do passado, o futuro será mudado como naquela trilogia, "De volta para o futuro"? – ele pergunta o final em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Seria o efeito dominó. Provavelmente, quando voltar da viagem, tudo estará diferente. Só resta saber como será com você. Afinal, nesse mesmo filme, o personagem principal via o seu eu do futuro e do passado. – Ddraig comenta.

\- Tem aqueles filmes do Efeito Borboleta. Ele assimilava as novas recordações, embora permanecesse com as originais.

\- Não temos como saber qual delas irá ocorrer. Mesmo assim, ainda deseja fazer essa viagem?


	13. Final Alternativo 3 - Parte 2

**Notas da Autora**

Issei fica surpreso quando...

 **Capítulo 13 - Final Alternativo 3 - Parte 2**

\- Sim. Preciso fazer essa viagem, não só pela Nadeshiko. Também preciso fazer pelos meus amigos. Além disso, posso mudar o futuro de vários outros inocentes, como o da Valeria Tepes, além de evitar que Trihexa seja libertado. Há outras coisas que posso mudar. Tudo é possível com conhecimento e eu tenho muito conhecimento vindo desse diário. Ela deve estar muito arrogante para deixar algo assim, acessível.

\- Provavelmente. Bem, akumas de alto nível costumam ser bem arrogantes e se isso vier de berço, é pior ainda, como no caso daquela vaca ruiva desgraçada.

\- Provavelmente, foi isso o que aconteceu.

Então, Issei prossegue com o seu plano e chega até a sala de Azazel, vendo o selo, sendo que conseguia se transportar livremente, pois, tinha passe livre para andar pela facção dos anjos Caídos.

Ele se concentra, juntando a sua magia e ativa o selo, passando por um portal que surgiu com o pensamento de salvar Nadeshiko ao avisar o seu eu anterior que ela era inocente e que deveria protegê-la, assim como avisá-lo sobre tudo, para que mudasse o destino de muitos e para que se tornasse um verdadeiro guerreiro, não prosseguindo no caminho errado que ele tomou, até o seu eu futuro. O Issei do futuro se arrependia de muitas coisas e queria que o seu eu no passado, refletisse e mudasse também o seu próprio futuro e para fazer isso, ele havia decidido se focar em uma data específica.

Porém, não era isso que acontece e ao abrir os olhos, percebe que estava na mente do seu eu passado na luta que teve contra Sairaorg, no Rating Gamers e não somente isso, ele sentiu a sua mente ser assimilada com o seu eu do passado que ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, sendo que esse foi o momento que o Bael conseguiu socar violentamente Issei.

O golpe, junto do fato da mente do passado absorver as memórias do Issei do futuro, faz Hyoudou cair na arena e não se levantar, com a vitória sendo dada a Sairaorg, que estava com o seu Balanced Breaker ativado. Na linha do tempo original, Issei derrotaria Sairaorg.

No seu inconsciente, ele encontra a sua versão mais velha e com as memórias dele sendo incorporadas as suas, compreende tudo e a sua versão mais velha, murmura:

\- Não estrague tudo. Agora, você sabe os seus reais sentimentos e a verdade, não só dela, assim como dos outros. Eu espero que agora reveja o seu comportamento e atitude. – ele fala, antes de desaparecer, para voltar ao seu tempo – Não é tarde para mudar, assim como, para salvar inocentes.

Após alguns dias, com as memórias do futuro, junto com as do presente, ele decide corrigir muitas coisas e seus atos mudam a história.

Ele mudou o destino de Valeria Tepes, a damphir, amiga de Gasper.

Afinal, ele sabia sobre a Sacraed Gear dela, além de ter conseguido evitar o golpe do irmão dela, Marius, impedindo assim que ele retirasse a Sacraed Gear dela, a Holy Grail.

Com a ajuda de Azazel, eles conseguiram extrair com segurança a Longinus dela, permitindo que ela tivesse uma vida normal, sem ser limitada a nenhum lugar como seria no futuro se os eventos tivessem seguido o seu curso original, para depois eles destruírem a Longinus que no passado pertenceu a damphir, com a ajuda das outras Sacraed Gear.

Ao destruírem a Sacraed Gear, Holy Grail, Issei sabia que Trihexa ficaria selada para sempre e que não havia qualquer meio de abrir o portal até onde estava selada a besta do apocalipse.

Portanto, nem Azazel e os outros, precisaram selar si mesmos em uma dimensão junto com a besta apocalíptica para detê-la, pois, a Brigada do Caos, liderada por Rivezim, nunca conseguiu colocar as mãos em Trihexa.

Além disso, Issei sabia sobre Samael e o sangue. Trabalhando em conjunto com os demais, eles impediram que a Brigada Heroica conseguisse pegar o sangue de Samael, que foi selado em um esforço conjunto de todos, sendo que todos os membros da Brigada heroica foram presos e condenados por terrorismo e por outros crimes que praticaram.

Com o conhecimento do futuro, ele mudou, deixando de ser pervertido e não desejando mais um harém, enfurecendo a ruiva.

Então, ele foi até Falbium Asmodeus, comunicando vários fatos envolvendo Rivezim e os outros, confirmando algumas das investigações que a realeza dele fez, conseguindo assim com que ele direcionasse as investigações a locais e pessoas onde conseguiriam provas para as alegações de traição.

Graças a isso, foi descoberta a podridão dos Gremory´s, envolvendo Zeoticus e Venelana, respingando fracamente em Rias, juntamente com Lorde e Lady Phenix, além de Riser, sendo que havia sido descoberta uma ligação deles com Rivezim, ao auxiliarem ele em alguns acontecimentos.

Millicas ascendeu como líder do clã e retirou seus avós do clã, os renegando, para não sujar o nome dos Gremory´s.

Issei conseguiu desmanchar o seu noivado com Rias, anulando o ritual, sendo que foi descoberto que ela armou para todos e que inclusive, pagou Raynare, através de um humano que escravizou mentalmente para que a Caída matasse Issei, a fim de tê-lo como Pawan.

Rias foi execrada da família Gremory pelo seu sobrinho, junto ao fato de ter provocado incidentes com humanos por perto, quebrando assim uma das várias regras do Pacto. Os humanos não podiam saber do sobrenatural.

Portanto, ela foi proibida de ir ao mundo humano, com a sua licença sendo revogada.

Com a condenação de Rias ao descobrirem o que ela fez, a mesma foi obrigada a libertar os seus escravos que ficaram irados ao descobrirem o dedo dela em suas mortes ou eventos que os fizeram se tornarem escravos dela, sendo que no caso de Kiba, era o comprou através da escravidão mental de um humano.

Todos que tiraram as suas Evil peaces, voltaram a ser humanos e no caso de Akeno, meio Caída e meio humana, enquanto que Rosseweisse havia voltado a ser Valquíria. Issei voltou a ser humano.

Porém, ele pediu a Ddraig, para que o seu braço se tornasse normal, pois, queria dar o seu coração em vez do seu braço e com isso, se tornou um dragão.

Não obstante, Millicas usou o direito dele como líder do clã de castrar magicamente Rias, já que ela havia sido execrada por ter envergonhado o clã. Sua palavra era lei e assim ele o fez. Ou melhor, o seu pai Sirzechs, já que era uma magia avançada, sendo que ele não era mais um siscon, superando isso ao saber da podridão de sua irmã.

Depois de ser castrada, ela foi condenada e levada a prisão no Submundo, onde se tornou a escrava sexual de vários presos que odiavam os Gremory´s e que adoraram ter uma para torturar e estuprar, seguindo o mesmo destino de sua mãe, Venelana, que também havia sido castrada magicamente, sendo que Zeoticus também era usado como escravo sexual dos presos.

Não obstante, Rivezim e o Conselho de akumas antigos foram condenados, pois, o Conselho estava envolvido com a tentativa de golpe de Rivezim. Tentar dar um golpe em um Lucífer, no caso, Sirzechs, era o pior crime que podia existir no Submundo.

Na prisão, eles também se tornaram escravos sexuais dos presos, já que eles vinham de famílias abastadas e os guardas garantiram livre acesso a eles aos presos, assim como faziam com os Gremory´s.

Os membros do novo conselho que ascendeu com a retirada dos antigos akumas eram fãs do casal Sirzechs e Grayfia. Em virtude disso, eles removeram a lei que impedia Sirzechs de libertar Grayfia. Ele a libertou, removendo a Evil Peace dela.

Houve uma grande festa de casamento, com Sirzechs e Grayfia, felizes por poderem oficializar a sua união, com Grayfia ganhando o sobrenome do marido, deixando de ser uma Lucifudge.

Agora era uma Gremory e podia agir como esposa dele, sempre, não sendo mais obrigada a servi-lo como escrava e serva, enquanto que Millicas, agora, tinha uma mãe, podendo trata-la como mãe qualquer dia e não mais, sendo limitado aos dias de folga dela, aceitos pelo Conselho, a título de "gentileza", sendo que usavam como uma ferramenta adicional de coerção para mandarem em Sirzechs, sobre ameaça de remoção desses dias que ela podia agir como esposa dele.

O filho deles ficou feliz ao ver que não precisava mais ver a mãe se curvando a ele, agindo de forma servil com o filho que no passado ficava triste ao ver que a genitora dele era obrigada a agir assim e que só podiam agir como mãe e filho nas folgas dela.

Agora, não havia mais isso e Millicas ficou muito feliz por poder chama-la de mãe, sendo que agora, com a sua liberdade, Grayfia podia instruir seu filho, pessoalmente.

Antes, por ser escrava e serva, a educação de seu filho havia ficado com Venelana, já que uma serva não podia instruir o seu mestre, pois, Millicas era mestre da mãe e Grayfia sempre ficou preocupada com o que ela ensinava a ele, pois, temia que o seu filho se tornasse um novo Zeoticus.

Issei nunca mais usou o Dress Breaker e nem Penetrate ou qualquer técnica pervertida, assim como se tornou mais inteligente e não era mais akuma, sendo um dragão, encontrando o seu verdadeiro poder, se tornando poderoso por seu próprio esforço, sem usar artifícios que na verdade limitavam o seu verdadeiro poder. Inclusive, ele havia ficado surpreso ao perceber o quanto as evil peaces e a sua perversão no passado, limitavam o seu poder, ao descobrir o seu verdadeiro poder.

Azazel chegou a comentar em tom de riso que o golpe que ele levou na cabeça por Sairaorg na luta de ambos, deve ter chacoalhado o cérebro dele, o fazendo deixar de ser um imbecil e igualmente burro, assim como tarado.

Claro que Issei nunca explicou como sabia tudo o que aconteceria, dando a desculpa que teve visões, fazendo muitos questionarem se algum descendente dele era um mágico e que tal poder havia pulado gerações até chegar nele.

Graças ao conhecimento do futuro, pôde orientar a realeza de Falbium Asmodeus em uma investigação sobre o mestre de Kuroka, com eles descobrindo que ele fazia experiências para Rivezim e que não era somente ele e sim, os outros membros da família dele.

A família foi condenada e Kuroka foi absolvida das acusações, sendo que agora era vista como uma heroína, pois, se ele tivesse conseguido terminar as experiências nela e na sua irmã, podia ter fornecido dados, que poderiam fazer Rivezim ter tentado dar o golpe antes.

Por isso, o ato dela de mata-lo, retardou a tentativa de golpe e por isso, agora ela era aclamada como heroína pelo Submundo.

Ela usou a sua fama, sendo que graças, também, a busca de redenção do grupo de Vali, quando perceberam que queriam ter um futuro e para não serem caçados para sempre, com eles, enfim, se tornando responsáveis, deixando de serem irresponsáveis em seus atos, eles conseguiram absolvição.

Até porque, também conseguiriam reunir informações vitais para as investigações da realeza de Falbium Asmodeus, conseguindo muitas provas vitais e importantes para garantir a condenação dos culpados. Em virtude disso tudo, eles receberam o perdão dos Yondai Maous, assim como de Azazel e de Michael, além dos líderes de outras facções.

Issei também pediu um reboot de seu programa e assim foi feito, pois, passou a odiar o fato do programa corromper crianças ao ensina-las a apertar os seios das mulheres para conseguir poder.

Ao deixar de ser pervertido, passou a se deprimir por estar corrompendo crianças.

O programa foi alterado e tais mudanças foram aceitas pelo Submundo.

Além disso, com a sua mudança e fim do título de Chichiryuutei, Ddraig se recuperou, não parecendo mais que tinha uma doença cardíaca. A perversão no passado de seu portador o deixou doente. Agora, que o seu parceiro não era mais pervertido, ele pode se recuperar, plenamente. Antes, o remédio agia apenas como paliativo.

Ao se recordar no futuro dos sentimentos que ressurgiram por Nadeshiko, Issei compreendeu que queria ter um harém, após ouvir as palavras duras e cruéis de Nadeshiko, sendo que agora sabia que ela foi forçada a falar tais palavras e que a jovem sofreu e muito.

Em nome do ódio que sentia por uma mulher, que sem saber era tão vítima quanto ele, passou a desejar um harém. Várias mulheres, muita diversidade e sem ter que encarar ciúmes, enquanto as mulheres iriam procura-lo avidamente, além de disputarem ele entre si, enaltecendo assim o seu orgulho masculino.

Portanto, ao descobrir que no íntimo não desejava harém e sim, uma família, teve que acabar com o fato de que elas dormiam nuas com ele. Ele era um novo Issei e queria corrigir todos os seus erros.

Portanto, explicou com o maior tato e gentileza que podia que só havia uma mulher na vida dele e que por isso, elas não poderiam mais dormir nuas com ele.

Claro que muitas protestaram e foi difícil, até que aceitaram e acabaram conhecendo os seus futuros maridos, se casando com eles, após perceberem que misturaram o sentimento de gratidão por amor. Na verdade, não era amor o que sentiam e sim, gratidão, sendo que em alguns casos, era apenas uma forte amizade que foi confundida com amor.

No futuro, quando Issei sai do selo de transporte no Instituto Grigory, um brilho o envolve e quando ele piscou os olhos, estava em uma cama de casal, usando pijamas.

Ao se levantar, é invadido pelas memórias do novo passado, fazendo ele se curvar de dor, sentindo que a cabeça estava rachando e fica assim, até que o fluxo de memórias se encerra.

Cambaleante, ainda assimilando as novas memórias, ele caminha até a sala, descendo as escadas e olha para o lado, vendo vários porta-retratos que não tinha antes.

Então, ele se lembrou das novas recordações e de todas as mudanças.


	14. Final Alternativo 3 - Parte 3 - Final

**Notas do Autor**

Issei descobre que...

Yo!

Chegamos ao final de mais uma fanfiction.

Eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa história. Também quero agradecer e muito pelos leitores que postaram comentários. Muito obrigada *-*

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 14 - Final Alternativo 3 - Parte 3 - Final**

Issei conseguiu encontrar Nadeshiko e de quebra, pegou as fotos de Kagome Higurashi, Chichi e de Lucy Heartfilia. Nadeshiko se desculpou e ele a confortou, falando que ela era inocente, sendo que ele passou a protegê-la.

Claro que não se limitou a fazer somente isso.

Afinal, a seu ver, Kagome, Chichi e Lucy mereciam serem punidas e em segredo, sem Nadeshiko saber, pois, ela era gentil e meiga, nunca desejando o mal dos outros, colocou as três sobre o seu controle e as fez andarem nuas pela cidade, até entrarem em uma boate.

Não obstante, fez as três se aproximarem dos tipos mais perigosos que as pegaram, as transformando em escravas sexuais.

Claro que Issei as castrou através da mágica, sendo que programou através da técnica de subjugação que desenvolveu para as três, momentos em que a mente delas seriam libertadas, esporadicamente, apenas para que se desesperassem ao tomarem ciência de sua situação e do que faziam.

Issei se recorda da descoberta de que Victria era na verdade fêmea e usava uma magia para se passar por macho em virtude de um trauma do passado. Com a ajuda de Saji, pode superá-lo e eles se casaram, após ele conseguir libertá-la, pois, graças as pesquisas de Azazel, eles puderam libertar os seres selados nas Sacraed Gears.

Saji também havia comprado a sua liberdade e voltou a ser humano, sendo que depois, se tornou meio dragão graças a uma magia de Victria, para que assim ficasse com aquela que amava para sempre, pois, descobriu que amava Victria e que havia confundido o sentimento de admiração por Sona, por amor.

Quanto a Sona, ela havia se casado com Sairaorg, que agora era um Yondai Maou, ganhando um novo título.

Valeria e Gasper descobriram que se amavam e se casaram.

Issei fica agradavelmente surpreso ao saber que Asia se casou com Fafinir, com o mesmo assumindo a sua forma humana por ela.

Akeno havia se casado com Azazel, que havia reconhecido que os seus sentimentos por ela eram mais intensos do que ele imaginava e Issei ficou surpreso ao saber que quando se casou com ela, o Caído se tornou homem de uma mulher só.

Rosseweisse havia se apaixonado por Baraquiel e agora tinham uma família, sendo que Akeno pôde enfim visitar o pai, quando descobriu que Rias havia quebrado os círculos mágicos de proteção que ele ergueu em torno dela e de sua mãe, para que assim ficassem protegidas em sua ausência.

Akeno ficou irada ao descobrir que havia sido Rias que havia quebrado os círculos mágicos de proteção, permitindo assim que os membros do clã da mãe dela entrassem na casa, matando a mãe dela e a deixando órfã, sendo que de quebra, a faria odiar o pai, a tornando alvo do clã, para depois aparecer como salvadora dela.

A meia anjo caída sentia muita vontade de queimar até a morte a ruiva com os seus relâmpagos sagrados.

Já, Ravel havia se casado com Tannin, quando ambos reconheceram o forte amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Xenovia, que não era mais akuma, havia se tornado um anjo e era a Jocker de Michael.

Além disso, ela e Ddraig haviam se apaixonado e se casaram, com eles usando a maçaneta mágica interdimensional para Xenovia não cair. Eles tinham tido uma filha que era uma dragoa angelical que usava chamas sagradas.

Asia também havia sido transformada em anjo e era a Jocker de Gabriel, sendo que Asia havia dominado o Balance Breaker de Fafinir e graças a isso, dominou golpes que usava para lutar, além de contar com a ajuda de dragões ao criar amizade com eles. Asia não agia mais apenas no suporte. Podia também tomar a ofensiva.

A filha dela com Fafinir, também fazia parte do grupo de dragões angelicais, juntamente com a filha de Xenovia e Ddraig.

Irina continuava a ser a Ás de Michael. O pai dela havia morrido de uma doença rara, sendo que havia sofrido por vários meses antes de morrer, pois, essa doença rara diminuía a capacidade dos medicamentos de aliviar a dor e mesmo em coma, ele sofria com dores lacerantes e igualmente implacáveis.

A jovem anja ficou surpresa ao saber que o pai dela foi condenado ao inferno, pois, fez muitas atrocidades quando era jovem. Ele sofreria pela eternidade.

Ela ficou abalada, mas, graças ao apoio de Michael e ao uso do quarto interdimensional para liberar a sua raiva e dor, sem o perigo de perder as asas, só saindo quando sentiu que o seu coração serenou, ela conseguiu conservar as suas asas de anjo, sendo que após anos, ela e Michael se casaram, quando ambos reconheceram o forte amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Kiba superou os seus sentimentos pela Igreja ao aceitar que Galilei nunca informou o que fazia as crianças, sendo que aceitou mais facilmente, quando as igrejas foram "limpas" dos corruptos com a ajuda dos Caídos, no caso, uma força-tarefa liderada por Akeno, já que por causa das características dos anjos, seria complicado agirem de forma muito enérgica contra simples humanos.

No final, ele se tornou um anjo, no caso, o Ás de Gabriel e não usava mais uma espada sacro-demoníaca e sim, apenas sacra, sendo que havia ganhado um pedaço remanescente de uma espada sagrada e encorpou a sua antiga espada sacro-demoníaca. Sua espada havia assumido o status divino e ele a rebatizou de Hope (esperança).

No final, Kiba se casou com Tiamat, sendo que a filha deles era uma dragoa angelical, também, já que o pai havia se tornado anjo, um ano antes dela nascer.

Quando a Arthur, ele se apaixonou por Kunou, a filha da Kyuubi, quando a mesma cresceu, sendo que ao crescer, se apaixonou pelo cavaleiro. Ambos se casaram com a benção da mãe dele. Atualmente, Arthur se mudou para Quioto, para ficar junto de sua amada.

Gabriel e Albion haviam descoberto o amor e se casaram, sendo que eles tiveram gêmeas que eram dragoas angelicais alvas e peludas. Claro que usavam a maçaneta interdimensional mágica para Gabriel não cair.

Millicas e Shirone descobriram os seus sentimentos um pelo outro e quando cresceram, se casaram, sendo que houve uma festa de casamento imponente.

Kuroka e Vali se casaram ao reconhecerem os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro, sendo que a nekoshou não tinha mais as evil peaces dentro dela, se tornando oficialmente, livre.

Quanto a Ophis, com a ajuda das outras garotas, ela pode compreender os seus sentimentos para o Great Red, descobrindo que na verdade o amava.

Porém, o corpo com aparência de criança a impedia de compreender o que eram os sentimentos que sentia por ele.

Portanto, ela fez o seu corpo se desenvolver, passando a compreender os seus sentimentos, plenamente, descobrindo que Great Read sentia o mesmo por ela e frente ao amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, eles se uniram e a dragoa do infinito, passou a ficar voando com ele na Fenda dimensional, embora ela sempre vinha visitar os seus amigos.

Além disso, em relação ao ovo que ela achou e que passou a criar, ela e Great Read adotaram o filhote que nasceu do mesmo e que passou a voar junto dos seus pais adotivos.

Issei sorri frente as recordações e passa a olhar os vários retratos de seus amigos e amigas com filhos e junto de seus próprios companheiros, assim como fotos de casamento, sendo que a dele e de Rias desapareceu, dando lugar a uma de Nadeshiko e dele, casados e depois, fotos deles com uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Ao lado desta havia uma foto da mesma com quatro anos, sendo que embaixo de uma das fotos tinha o seu nome, Yukiko. Ele se recordou que era a sua filha com Nadeshiko e era meio dragão, pois, ele trocou o seu braço de dragão, pelo coração, se tornando um dragão carmesim.

Então, ele se recorda sobre o que descobriram sobre o seu pai. Ou melhor, a polícia, com Issei precisando ser forte pela sua mãe, que inclusive teve que ir ao hospital para ser medicada, frente ao choque que teve ao descobrir os crimes dele, enquanto o mesmo era levado preso.

O pai dele havia sido preso e acusado de ser um agenciador de menores para o tráfico sexual, graças ao fato da polícia ter conseguido localizar os cativeiros e locais onde várias jovens eram mantidas presas, enquanto a polícia resgatava as que haviam sido vendidas e todas elas fizeram um retratado falado do pai de Issei e quando a polícia o colocou dentre outros homens, parecidos, para que as vítimas o reconhecessem, todas elas o reconheceram e conforme investigaram a moradia de Issei, sendo que graças a mágica do local ignoravam o fato que era uma mansão, descobriram passaportes falsos e uma lista da venda de garotas.

Ele tentou contestar que não era dele, mas a caligrafia batia com a letra do pai de Issei e inclusive, a polícia havia encontrado uma casa vigiada por um homem contratado pelo pai de Issei, que mantinha as garotas presas, sendo que foram sequestradas por ele, para se divertir, formando assim um harém só dele.

Após a polícia encontrar o cativeiro e libertar as moças, além de prender aquele que as mantinha presas, o mesmo confessou quem era o seu chefe.

Issei havia ficado furioso ao descobrir que o pai dele usava uma falsa face gentil para se aproximar de garotas, prometendo que seriam modelos famosas ou que prometia trabalho e elas aceitavam, apenas para depois ele droga-las e vende-las.

Na prisão, quando os presos descobriram que ele havia estuprado meninas, passaram a usar ele como mulherzinha deles e os guardas fingiam não ver.

Afinal, o pai de Issei foi ameaçado na prisão e não teve escolha além de se tornar o brinquedo sexual dos outros presos, para não ser morto da pior forma por eles.

Issei havia controlado com muito custo a vontade de destroça-lo.

Porém, achou a pena dele leve demais, sendo que tinha evil peaces, já que as ganhou, alguns dias antes de se libertar de Rias, se tornando humano, para depois, se tornar dragão.

Logo, usando mágica, tirou ele da cadeia, apenas para torna-lo um akuma e depois, usando a máquina de Azazel, que havia sido consertada, transformou o seu pai em uma mulher, sendo que tal transformação, somente podia ser desfeita com outra máquina.

Após transformá-lo em mulher, o atirou para uma manada de Minotauros, que passaram a estuprar o seu pai e como era akuma, resistia, sendo que fazia questão de supervisionar que ele nunca saísse, enquanto era estourado, diariamente, pelo bando de Minotauros ao usar uma magia para mantê-lo preso com a manada, pois, com a Evil Peace no corpo de seu doador de espermatozoide, ele havia se tornado o seu escravo.

Então, Issei ouve sons de passos e ao se virar, vê uma menina se aproximando dele, perguntando, enquanto segurava um gatinho no colo.

Ao se aproximar dele, pergunta curiosa:

\- O que está fazendo tou-chan? Por que ainda está de pijama?

Ele olha emocionado para ela, a abraçando, com a mesma o abraçando, enquanto ele murmurava para si mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Ele conseguiu...

\- Conseguiu o quê, tou-chan?

\- Nada, Yukiko-chan.

\- Yukiko-chan, você viu a minha revista em algum lugar?

Nisso, eles olham para o lado e surge uma serpente dourada de olhos azuis com asas na forma chibi.

\- Não sei, Kin-chan.

Então, se recorda que Kinkiba conseguiu a sua liberdade com os anjos ficando aliviados ao saberem que ela se limitaria ao mundo humano e as novelas, assim como, para as revistas de fofocas.

Ele sorri ao se lembrar da preocupação dos anjos quando Kinkiba foi libertada da Divine Gear e que havia adotado a forma chibi, para ficar junto de Nadeshiko e Yukiko.

Afinal, o seu tamanho verdadeiro era gigantesco.

Além disso, ela envolveu Yukiko e Nadeshiko em uma camada de poder divino para protegê-las de qualquer tentativa de introduzir alguma Evil peace nelas.

Sorrindo, ele pega a sua filha no colo e vai até a cozinha, observando Nadeshiko terminando de preparar o jantar.

Ele se acerca a ela que sorri e a abraça, a beijando, sendo que Yukiko fala com cara de nojo:

\- Beijo é nojento. – ao falar isso, o gatinho em seu colo mia.

Nisso, o casal sorri e distribui beijos no rostinho da criança, para depois, Issei colocar ela em uma cadeirinha adaptada, enquanto que Nadeshiko colocava ração em potinhos no chão, aparecendo mais gatinhos, sendo que em seguida os três começarem a jantar, com Issei ficando imensamente feliz ao ter uma família.

 **Notas finais**

Eu quero agradecer aos comentários de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


End file.
